Somewhere I belong
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Bella ran away from an abusive relationship and who should she run into other then the pack? She falls in love with Paul, who has in fact imprinted on her, as they all try and help her escape her dangerous ex.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've decided to try a Bella/Paul story. I hope you like it. **

**Please bear with me. My writing may not be that good since I haven't written anything in a while. **

I was running quickly, stumbling over my feet. I felt a sharp stab in my chest every time I took a breath. But I couldn't stop. He was catching up with me, I could hear him.

'Bella!' He shouted angrily.

My pushed my legs further, struggling to find the strength to continue. I wasn't sure where I was anymore. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I had to leave. I needed to go somewhere where he wouldn't be able to find me.

I stopped for a moment and bent over to catch my breath. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this for much longer. I needed to rest, only that wasn't an option. I looked around. There had to be somewhere I could hide. I spotted a forest up ahead. Relief flooded through me, making me more faint then I already felt. If I could just reach there, I would stand a better chance of hiding.

I looked behind me to see if he was coming. I couldn't see him. Yet. I started to run again, pushing myself. I tried to ignore the protests my limbs where showing, but I found myself jogging now rather then running.

The only sound that you could hear was my heavy breathing and the pounding of my feet. The forest was closer now. Any minute I'll be in there…

Suddenly I tripped and fell. I let out a small cry as my body fell hard on my hand. I dragged myself up. I didn't have time to deal with it now- I could fix it later.

I stumbled over the uneven pavement. I could feel the adrenaline, that had kept me going, fade from my body. Instead the overpowering tiredness was taking over. I knew I wouldn't be able to go much longer. I dragged my feet, slowly, to the edge of the forest. They gave way, I landed on my hands. My left hand gave a sharp cry of protest, but I couldn't summon the energy to get up.

I crawled my way into the forest. Branches scratched at my face and my flesh. My vision started to blur and everything started to spin. I collapsed further against a tree. My limbs felt heavy as they sunk into the ground. My eyes felt so heavy… I could just close them for a few minutes…

I felt something move beneath me, but I couldn't open my eyes to see what it was. It took me a few minutes to realise that I was being carried. I could them breathing. I struggled weakly trying to get out of his grip, 'Please… please. I promise I'll never to it again,' I whispered pleadingly. I knew it was in vain. He never forgave me whenever I did something wrong.

I felt too tired for to say anything else. 'Well at least if I'm asleep I wont be able to feel anything,' I thought to myself.

I gave up struggling- he was holding me too tightly. I tried again to open my eyes, but they refused. I heard the sound of footsteps as I drifted back into unconsciousness…

I woke with a start. I felt too comfortable. My eyes opened slowly, but I couldn't make anything out. I heard whispers close by me.

'What happened to her?' A woman asked.

'I don't know I found her in the forest and bought her back here.' A man said. I panicked at first thinking it was- but the voice was completely unfamiliar to me.

I couldn't bring myself to care about who they were. I didn't matter, they couldn't hurt me anymore then what _he _did.

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts I have gotten so far. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

'_This couldn't be happening. Not again,' I thought to myself as I ran through the forest. I stopped and hid behind a tree. I was amongst a group of trees, pretty well hidden. I had become good and finding hiding places. I sat down against the base of the tree, with my back against the tree. I wasn't sure if this was wise or not. On the down side I wouldn't be able to see him when he comes for the attack, actually maybe that was the upside as well. _

'_Bella!' He screamed. I flinched and pressed myself further against the tree, clutching my knees tightly against my chest. I hardly dared to breath. He was good at finding me. No matter how well I hid, he found me in the end. _

'_Don't you hide from me you stupid bitch!' He screeched. _

_Tears where pouring down my face. My head was throbbing- a reminder of what he could do._

_I prayed he would go away. I asked myself what I did to deserve this. I was a good kid. I behaved for Charlie and Renee, I got a A in all my subjects. I got accepted into a decent college. Never once did I misbehave. So why was I being punished?_

_My prayer went unanswered. I could hear him coming closer. I shook in anticipation. This time I knew it was going to be bad. Worse then before. It always got worse. I was a fool to think he would change. _

_I heard him stop beside me. I shrank back into the tree, 'There you are,' He said concerned._

_I glanced up at him against my will. His blue eyes were glittering with sadness, 'Why do you run from me Bella?'_

_His eyes changed to hatred, he reached out and shook me, 'Why do you run from me?' He shouted in my face. He threw me against the tree. The air left my body as I fell to the floor. I was silent, with tears pouring down my face. I didn't even raise my hands up in defense as he prepared for a blow. There wasn't any point. He only hurt me more if I tried to defend myself. I didn't even want to defend myself anymore. I felt defeated. I just wanted this to end but I couldn't help the gasp of terror, that left my mouth, as his fist flew towards me. _

I jumped awake as I felt something damp on my forehead. I sat up quickly, making everything around me spin. I could make out an outline next to me. I focused on it and soon the blurriness left. It was a woman. A incredibly pretty woman, she had copper skin and long black hair. I gasped as I looked at the right side of her face. She had 3 red lines going from her hairline down to her chin. I pulled the blanket that covering me tightly around me.

She smiled, 'I'm Emily.'

I just stared at her.

Her smile faltered as she took in my scared expression.

'I promise I won't hurt you.'

I studied her face a while longer. Although the scars screamed danger, I knew by the concern in her features that she wouldn't hurt me.

I relaxed slightly. She gave me a tiny smile.

'Will you tell me your name?' She asked.

I didn't answer for a minute, but then against my will I felt my lips part,' Bella,' I whispered so quietly I wondered if she would actually hear me.

'Bella,' she repeated smiling, 'You know that's a really pretty name.'

I didn't respond. Instead I looked around the room. I was on a sofa in the corner of the room, with the television opposite. There was another, smaller sofa close by this one. I could see a few photos on the wall. My eyes were drawn to the window.

I could see a few trees a short distance away through the window.

I wondered where I was. Surely I couldn't have run that far?

'Where am I?' I whispered to Emily.

'In La Push,' She responded.

La Push?

'I've got to get out of here,' I said, standing up quickly. The room spun around me and I could feel myself starting to fall.

Emily steadied me, 'Bella,' She said pushing me lightly back onto the sofa, 'You're not going anywhere for a while. At least not until your wounds heal.'

Wounds?

I looked around me noticing the bowl of red coloured liquid and the blood-coated sponge.

She picked the sponge back up and pressed it against my forehead.

I flinched at the pain. She smiled at me in sympathy.

'It's not as bad as it could have been, 'She said as she cleaned my face, 'If Sam hadn't found you when he had…' She trailed off.

Sam? I had a feeling he was good… I could hear the love and adoration when she spoke his name. It seemed unlikely that she would like Sam if he was horrible but then how did she get those scratches?

'There. That's your face cleaned up. Your lucky none of those cuts need stitches.'

I just sat there while she picked up the bowl and left the room.

I wondered what was going to happen now. I shuddered in terror as I thought of the possibility of _him _finding me.

Emily came back in seconds later with another blanket. She pushed my shoulders lightly, making me lay down.

She placed the blanket over the other one, 'You should rest,' she said in a motherly tone.

I turned my head to face the ceiling. How was I supposed to rest when I knew he was out there searching for me. He wouldn't stop until he found me.

* * *

I wasn't sure what the time was. I wasn't really sure of anything.

I could hear hushed voices talking. It sounded like it was coming from another room.

'And she hasn't said anything else?' That male voice asked.

'No. She only said her name was Bella,' I heard Emily reply. Was the man she was speaking to Sam?

'She must have family somewhere looking for her,' the voice said.

'I know Sam but what can we do? She's not going to tell us willingly, at least not yet. She looks awful. Some of those bruises,' I heard her breath out heavily, 'They look like someone's inflicted them.'

It was quiet now. I could only here the sound of my heart beating quickly. How much would they figure out?

I felt a sting as tears rolled gently down my cheeks. I ignored the pain.

How I wished I could be young again, where the only thing I had to worry about was what Renee had packed me for lunch and cooked for dinner. She never did have the best ideas. I smiled bitterly to myself as I thought of Renee. I bet she wasn't worried about me anymore. She has Phil to take care of her now. I wasn't needed by anyone anymore. Renee had Phil, Charlie was the chief of police and that was his family. The few friends I had didn't need me in fact I hadn't spoken to them in so long they probably won't even remember who I am. So the question is what was the point of me still being here?

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not very eventful yet but it will be soon I promise!**

**Have a great Christmas everyone!**

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have exams next week so I've being trying to revise for them. It isn't going to well though.**

**This chapter isn't great and I hope you guys don't hate me for it!**

(Bella POV)

I woke up suddenly, it was like someone had whispered 'wake up' in my ear.

I felt someone watching me. I turned my head to the doorway. I could see the shadow of something. I heard a creak as the shadow stepped away. One word flashed through my mind, 'Jamie,' I whispered. For some reason I couldn't think, I just got up, letting the blanket fall to the floor, and walked out into the hallway the shadow seemed to go. I looked around the darkness in vain. I couldn't see anything or anyone. The shadow was gone. I stood there for a few minutes. The only noise I could hear was me breathing. I felt weird. It was like I was in danger but yet I was protected.

I heard a door slam in the next room and rushed into there. It was the kitchen, a table was in the middle of the room with glasses and plates already layed out. I glanced around briefly looking for the door, I knew though there was no point by the time I had reached the door whoever it was would be long gone.

I sighed and sat down at the table. I placed my hands on the table and rested my forehead against them. I wondered how long I had been here for.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there in silence.

'Bella?'

I jumped at Emily's voice, before sitting up. She sat down in the seat next to me.

'You look tired how long have you been awake for?'

I took my time answering her, it almost sounded like it pained me to answer, 'I don't know I heard something downstairs during the night.'

'Sam,' she sighed, 'Sorry about that. He has an unpredictable job. I'll ask him to leave more quietly in the future.'

I looked at her in disbelief, but I could tell that she was being serious, 'Emily. This is _your _house. I can't tell you what to do. Don't worry about it.'

I didn't want to tell her that I was sure that it wasn't Sam that woke me up.

'Bella at the moment your here living with us. We don't mind.'

I shook my head at her but didn't respond. She was so kind.

'You hungry?' She asked.

I shook my head, 'No. Actually I feel a little sick.'

She smiled sympathetically, 'You've been through a lot. Why don't you go lie down and I'll get you a glass of water.'

I stood up, 'Actually do you mind if I take a little walk.' I wanted to see if whoever it was had stuck around to watch me. It wasn't likely though. They had probably left to get Jamie. I knew it wasn't Jamie because if it was I wouldn't be here right now.

She hesitated, 'I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.'

I looked down, 'I won't go that far.'

She sighed but then nodded, 'Alright but maybe you'll want to shower and change first?'

I glanced down at the clothes I was wearing, 'They're all I have,' I whispered.

She laughed, taking my arm, 'I'll lend you some clothes. We'll have to go and get you some of your own soon.'

I let her lead me up the stairs, 'The bathroom's through there. I'll get you some clothes now.'

She walked away and came back a few minutes later with a towel and some clothes.

She left me to shower and dress. I cleaned my skin gently, wincing every time I touched a bruise.

I dried myself of quickly and pulled on the clothes. They actually fitted pretty well.

I walked downstairs where Emily was waiting, 'You look better. Do you still want to go out for a walk?'

I nodded my head. She smiled and lead me to the front door.

'Sam will probably be around… in case you run into trouble.'

I nodded, not bothering to remind her that I haven't seen Sam yet so I wouldn't know who to go to if I did run into trouble. Not that Sam would be able to protect me from the person that wanted to hurt me the most.

I stepped out of the front door and walked straight ahead, into the forest.

It was a while before I came to a stop, sitting down by a tree. My previous nightmare flooded through my mind but I made myself relax. I knew deep down that it wasn't likely that _Jamie_ would of found me here. He was the only I really needed to be afraid of.

I breathed out and lent my head against the tree. I felt so tired I could just fall asleep right here…

(Paul's POV)

Sam was making us run patrols again. I wasn't sure why we did patrols all the time. The only vampires were the Cullen's,' I sneered out the name and since they were supposed to stick to the treaty they weren't allowed on our land anyway. But he said that he had a feeling and well... alpha's orders.

I stopped suddenly as I came across a scent I didn't know.

What would a human be doing wondering this deep in the forest?

I followed it quickly and stopped when I saw a small body curled up against the bottom of a tree.

I stepped closer to see if they were injured. Upon closer inspection I saw it was a girl, she didn't look hurt it looked like she was just… sleeping.

I ran back into the trees and phased. I pulled my shorts on and walked back to her. I glanced at her face briefly and I could just make out a few tiny cuts on her face through her hair but they looked days old not recent.

I tried to shake her gently but she wouldn't wake up. I pushed her hair away as it was covering some of her face. I knew it was silly because I still wouldn't be able to tell who it was. She was new. Maybe she was that girl Sam was taking about? Becky? Becca? Bella?

Bella.

I gasped as I studied her face, she was beautiful. I felt a surge of protection and I knew I had to help her, I couldn't just leave her here.

'Bella?' I whispered and shook her gently again. She stirred slightly. I sighed loudly.

She moved more now and her eyes slowly opened.

As I stared into her chocolate brown eyes I felt a shift. Gravity was no longer holding me down to the ground. It was holding me to Bella. I knew I would do anything and everything for her.

I lifted her quickly from the ground and carried her through the forest, being careful of the branches that stuck out from the trees.

I reached Sam's house too quickly. I could see Emily pacing in the living room through the window.

I walked through the front door and carried her into the living room where I placed her on the sofa.

'Oh thank god. Where was she?'

'She was laying underneath a tree. Sleeping.'

Emily frowned and felt her forehead.

'I don't know what we're going to do with her. I bet she has family somewhere who are searching frantically for her.'

My heart ached at the prospect of Bella leaving here.

'Paul?'

I looked up at Emily.

She was looking a me concerned, 'Are you alright?'

I nodded and turned to leave the house. I'd talk to Sam he would know what to do.

* * *

(Bella POV)

I woke up groggily. I got up and walked to the kitchen, readjusting the t-shirt I was wearing.

'He imprinted on her?' I heard Emily whisper, 'Well that explains his behaviour yesterday.'

'Yes. I don't get it Em it's supposed to be rare. The Elders have never experience anything like this,' I heard what must be Sam whisper back. It was weird it seemed like he wanted to say more but was unwilling to.

I hesitated for a second before stepping into the doorway. At once I was assaulted with smells that would usually be delicious. Instead they made my stomach feel weak.

Emily smiled as soon as she saw me and got up and lead me down to a seat at the table.

I sat down while she went to the work top and picked up a glass of orange juice and a plate.

She set it down in front of me before sitting back down next to Sam. I tried to ignore the smell of the food that was in front of me, as we sat in silence. I stared at my orange juice to avoid looking at them.

'How are you feeling today Bella?' Sam asked.

I didn't look up when I answered, 'Alright.'

The urge I had to be sick was getting stronger now and I had to refrain from breathing through my nose.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and looked up unwillingly.

Sam was getting up from the table. He walked out the room.

That was when I felt the nausea hit me stronger then before, 'Sorry,' I whispered before running out the kitchen and up the stairs. I managed to shut the bathroom door behind me before I was sick in the toilet.

I took a deep breath before leaning against the bath, trying to gather the strength to stand up.

A knock on the door made me jump.

'Bella are you ok in there?' Sam asked.

I quickly stood up and flushed the toilet.

'I'm fine,' I said as I opened the door.

He looked at my face for a few seconds before nodding. He sighed.

'Bella isn't there someone who's looking for you or maybe somewhere you should be?'

I shook my head, before blushing. I was stupid. They had to hate me for intruding in their home.

'I'll go today. You don't need to worry about it,' I replied, wondering just where I was going to go.

He seemed to read my thoughts, 'And where are you going to go?'

I shrugged, 'I don't know yet. But that's for me to worry about.'

He shook his head, 'Bella your not leaving. I just wanted to make sure there was no-one who needed to be called. Your staying here until you have the means to go somewhere else.'

I looked down at my feet.

'That's not such a good idea,' I mumbled to myself.

They were in danger as long as I was here. Jamie might not have found me but that doesn't mean he won't. He'll have people out there looking for me and one of those people may have found me yesterday.

I felt Sam touched my right arm. I flinched at the heat.

'Sorry,' he apologised. I looked at him in disbelief. There was no way he should be that hot.

I went back down the stairs with Sam following.

'I'll see you later Bella,' he said, before kissing Emily's cheek and walking out the back door.

I sat down at the table sighing. I picked up my drink before downing it all.

'I'm sorry Emily,' I said as I placed my glass back onto the table.

'For what?' She asked frowning.

'Being here. I'll go today if you want me to.'

She sat down next to me, 'Bella your not going anywhere. Me and Sam don't mind you being here.'

'You don't know what your risking,' I whispered, closing my eyes against the tears that formed in my eyes.

'What do you mean Bella?' She asked, I could hear the worry and concern in her voice.

I felt a tear escape, 'I loved him Emily.'

'Who Bella?'

'I trusted him,' I whispered to myself.

Sub-consciously I rubbed my arm, where the scar was.

I remembered that night. It was the night he told me he loved me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but it probably won't be until after next week. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

'You don't know what your risking,' I whispered, closing my eyes against the tears that formed in my eyes.

'What do you mean Bella?' She asked, I could hear the worry and concern in her voice.

I felt a tear escape, 'I loved him Emily.'

'Who Bella?'

'I trusted him,' I whispered to myself.

Sub-consciously I rubbed my arm, where the scar was.

I remembered that night. It was the night he told me he loved me.

***

'Who Bella? Who are you talking about?'

'Jamie,' I whispered.

'_Jamie. What's wrong?,' I asked, walking forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He glanced down at me. I froze at his expression. He reached out and pushed me away from him. I fell to the floor, with a yell of surprise. He knelt down next to me . His blue eyes were hard. I flinched. He reached his hand out towards me, to help me up. I looked at his hand, too frightened to take it._

_I stood up carefully myself. He stayed crouched for a second and then stood up straight. He suddenly struck me across the face making me fall back into the table. The vase fell of and smashed as it hit the ground. I let out a cry of pain as I fell and landed on one of the shards. I __heard the front door slam. _

_I felt numb. In a trance, I pulled the piece of vase out of my arm. I stood up and walked, slowly towards the kitchen. _

_I watched as my blood mixed with the water and went down the plughole. _

_I placed a bandage tightly over the gash before walking back into the living room where I started to clean up the broken vase. It was a house warming gift from his mother. She was the only one who was happy that we were living together. After I finished cleaning the mess up I went into our bedroom. I didn't turn the light on and I didn't change into my pajamas. I just sat there. In silence. _

_I heard the front door open. I glanced at the clock. It was 11pm. I stared at the door waiting for him to come in. _

'_Why do you have the lights turned off?' He asked. I didn't answer him. I heard him make his way towards me. _

_I watched him as he knelt down in front of me. _

_He took one of my hands in his and looked into my eyes. _

'_Bella I am so sorry about what happened. Please forgive me Bella. I promise it'll never happen again.'_

_I stared at his face. I could see the guilt in his eyes and against my instinct I nodded. His smile was dazzling. _

'_I love you Bella,' he whispered, 'more then anything.'_

_I looked at him in shock. My heart swelled. He loved _me?

_I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face._

'_I love you too Jamie,' I whispered. _

_His smile stretched as he lent forward to kiss me passionately. I had always loved the way his lips moved against mine…_

I felt the tears drip down my cheeks. That night was so perfect.

'I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe him,' I laughed bitterly.

Emily pulled me into a hug.

'Bella please talk to me,' she begged, 'Who's Jamie?'

I pulled away from her embrace.

'It doesn't matter who he was,' I said standing abruptly, ' he isn't anything to me anymore.'

I walked out the kitchen and ran up the stairs. I closed the bathroom door and walked to the sink. I stared at my pale reflection in the mirror.

I splashed my face with cold water, taking a deep breath.

'Was he going to haunt me for the rest of my life,' I wondered out loud.

I heard two deep voices downstairs. I sighed before drying my face and walking back downstairs. I couldn't hide forever.

Sam, Emily and the man that was with them stared at me as I entered the room. I ignored their gazes as I sat down.

Sam cleared his throat, 'Bella this is Paul. Paul this is Bella.'

I looked up at the stranger and immediately got lost in his warm, brown eyes. He held out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it and just gave him what I hoped to be a friendly smile.

'Emily could I talk to you for a minute?' Sam asked. She nodded and they both walked out the room, leaving just me and Paul.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

'I'm going for a walk,' I said, standing up. He stood up at the same time as me. I looked at him.

He smiled, 'Please let me walk at least some of the way with you,' he said. I looked at him confused. He was a stranger so why would he want to walk with me?

'Please. It'll make me feel better.'

I looked at him oddly for a second before nodding. He smiled. He walked to the back door and held it open for me.

'Thanks,' I muttered. I stepped outside and started to walk to the pathway nearby, not really wanting to get lost in the forest again.

'Are you feeling ok?' Paul asked beside me.

'I'm fine,' I said.

I was sure I saw him relax out of the corner of my eye. Weird.

'Do you know how long your going to be staying here for?' He asked.

I shook my head, looking out into the forest.

'I won't be staying longer then necessary. It's too-' I stopped talking, remembering that he was a complete stranger. I only meet him today.

'It's too what?' He asked.

I sighed, 'It doesn't matter.'

He grabbed my arm and we both stopped walking. I looked at his hand. It was so hot. It was the same temperature of Sam's.

I opened my mouth and started to speak at the same time as he did.

We both smiled.

'You first,' he said.

'Why are you and Sam so hot?' I asked.

He sent me a apologetic look, 'I can't tell you.'

I stared at him. He couldn't tell me? Surely what was wrong with him and Sam couldn't be as bad as the mess with Jamie.

'What were you going to say earlier Bella?'

I looked into his eyes. 'I can't tell you,' I whispered.

I noticed that he started to shake slightly. His face was mad. I flinched and stepped back from him. He was shaking more now.

I saw Sam running towards us with Emily just behind him.

'Paul! Calm down!' Sam shouted. He grabbed Paul's arm and started to pull him towards the forest.

Emily came up to me and pulled me into a hug. I broke out of the shock I was in and pulled away from her, looking at part of the forest I was sure Sam had taken Paul into. Despite the fact that I was afraid of Paul a few seconds ago, I was incredibly worried that he was hurt.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Do you think I should start the next chapter with Paul's POV? **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts I really appreciate it. **

(Paul POV)

Sam dragged me into the forest just as I exploded into a silver wolf.

I looked down at my paws feeling useless. If my own imprint was afraid of me how was I suppose to protect her?

'What happened Paul?' I heard Sam ask.

I turned me head away ashamed.

'Paul.' I could hear the alpha command in his voice.

I looked up at him trying to communicate so I didn't have to say the words out loud.

'Bella,' he said.

I nodded once, feeling a tide of guilt wash over me again.

He sighed, 'You know Bella's probably hysterical right now? I saw Emily dragging her back to the house.'

Hysterical? Had I really scared her that much? I felt a pain in my chest and let out a low whine.

'Paul you need to phase back. You need to go check Bella's alright.'

I concentrated on being human, trying to will myself phase back. But I wouldn't go to their house. I wouldn't frighten Bella anymore.

I phased back and quickly moved behind a bush to pull the shorts that Sam had given me on.

I walked towards Sam, who waited for me. He turned and started to walk in the direction of his house. I caught his arm and he turned around.

'Sam,' I started, swallowing deeply, 'I can't go in there, Bella-'

'Needs you right now. She'll understand once you explain to her-'

'There's no way she's getting dragged into this. She's only just started to talk to me. I won't mess this up.'

He looked at me frowning, 'You know that if you even want a future with her she'll have to know? She'll find out anyway when she realises-'

He cut off noticing my angry expression, 'That doesn't matter right now. What does is Bella. Your coming back to the house to check on her Paul. You have to.'

He started to walk back through the trees.

I sighed a took half a step forward, 'She's scared of me,' I blurted out.

He looked at me again, 'Then show her there's nothing to be scared of.'

He walked off. I paused for a second. Was it really worth the risk of scaring her even more? Then I remembered her chocolate brown eyes, her pale skin, her long brown hair, her flawless face and I found myself running to catch up with Sam.

I stopped at the door.

'It'll be alright,' I heard Sam say from behind me.

I took a deep breath 'I hope your right,' I thought, opening the door.

I could hear Emily and Bella talking.

'How can you be sure he's alright?' I heard Bella's voice whisper quietly.

I heard Emily's soothing tone and smiled slightly, 'I'm sure.'

I heard Bella's quiet sigh before Sam called out, 'Emily we're back.'

There were two sets of footsteps coming into the kitchen. Emily was first she smiled lovingly at Sam and made her way towards him, her arms outstretched.

I looked at the girl who stood in the doorway now, 'Bella,' I whispered.

She studied my face, then looked down to my body. I could tell she was looking for injuries. When she found none she breathed out, 'I thought that you were hurt,' She mumbled.

I lifted my arms up as a gesture to show her that i was completely fine.

I took a step towards her and looked into her chocolate eyes. She wasn't scared anymore, 'I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you,' I said softly.

She shook her head, 'I wasn't really scared of you,' she whispered. I looked at her in disbelief.

'No really I wasn't it's just that you reminded me of-someo-something,' she corrected.

I narrowed my eyes.

She looked straight at me, 'It doesn't matter,' she snapped.

Turning around abruptly she left, going upstairs. I stepped forward unconsciously before catching myself.

'Paul if you start following her everywhere she might think your odd. Don't blow it,' I thought to myself.

Turning I said a quick goodbye to Emily and Sam before I walked back out towards the forest and seeking refuge in my wolf form.

(Bella POV)

I ran up the stairs. It was the only way I could escape without anyone following.

Why did I snap at Paul? Only seconds before that I was upset and worried because I was sure he had hurt himself and now I'm hiding in a bathroom because I was angry at him.

Why did he have to nose into my past. Paul was nice. I liked him even if I had only known him for a short while. Why did he have to involve himself in my past?

Tears run down my cheeks. It was times like this that I missed my old friends and my family. But it was too late for that. _He _pushed them away like he did everyone else.

I wasn't sure how long I was in there for, but when I came out Sam was sitting in the living room. He glanced at me smiling slightly, 'You okay?'

I just nodded, 'Where's Emily?' I asked weakly.

'She's in the kitchen,' he replied his forehead creased.

I smiled in thanks and set towards the kitchen. I could smell Emily's delicious cooking and sure enough as I stepped through the doorway she was putting a dish into the oven.

'Need any help?' I asked quietly.

She turned to me and smiled, 'No, I've already done everything.'

I nodded once and sat down at the table staring at my hands.

I heard a chair scrap back and looked up to find Emily sitting down.

She reached out and touched my hands, 'It'll be alright Bella. Everything will be alright.'

* * *

(Jamie's POV)

I hung up, smiling triumphantly. Soon she would be returning and well I won't be so forgiving this time.

**Sorry it wasn't that long, hopefully the chapter wasn't too bad. **

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

(Jamie's POV)

I tapped the back of my seat impatiently. Surely they knew by know not to keep me waiting? I heard a car pull up and sat down behind my desk, drumming my fingers on the desk. They better have a good reason for keeping me waiting.

There was a timid knock at the door.

'Enter,' I replied, forcing myself to smile at Janice in a friendly manner, despite my annoyance.

'Mr King and Mr Baton to see you sir,' she said somewhat nervously.

I smiled at her again as I responded, 'Please send them in. Thank you.'

I stopped smiling as she as she turned around. I hated acting but it was necessary. As my personal business had to come here it was crucial to put on the act. Janice could tell the police. I could threaten her but it's better for me if she's on my side willingly, hence why I have to play the perfectly normal boss. She must know that something isn't quite right but obviously she either hasn't suspected anything or she doesn't care enough to quit or report me to the police.

I heard the door close.

'Sit down,' I ordered, looking up.

Once they had sat down I spoke, my voice full of the displeasure I felt, 'You're late.'

'I know,' Micheal replied, 'Jason got us something new.'

I raised my eyebrow, 'Something new?'

He nodded and set down the file on my desk. I reached for it opening it up. Two photographs fell out and I picked them up off the table.

'What's this?'

'A photo of the house she's staying at and a photo of at least one of the people she's staying with.'

I studied the second picture, taking in the tall man that was walking away from the house. He was tanned, and shirtless with short black hair. I growled. Anger flooded through me. If she was with him they would both suffer.

I looked up livid at them both, 'Who is he?' I hissed.

Micheal nodded to the file, 'Everything we could find out is in there.'

I nodded curtly, 'You can go. Call me if you find out anything more.'

I dismissed them with a wave of my hand, looking at the rest of the file.

Sam Uley. I took the picture out of my pocket and looked at it. Bella, my beautiful Bella. My face screwed up in anger. I stood up abruptly, crushing the picture in my hand. I looked out the window. Somewhere her and Sam were probably laughing at me. Well, I thought with a sick sense of pleasure, they won't be laughing for long. Just you wait Bella. When you least expect it I'll make you mine once more.

(Bella's POV)

I groaned and turned my head to the side, burrowing deeper into my pillow. I felt my eyebrows pull down into a frown.

'You can't have him!' I shouted before I felt a hot hand on my forehead.

My eyes snapped open.

I looked at the tall dark figure for a moment before whispering, 'Paul.' My heartbeat faster as the figure walked towards me I sat up, letting the blankets fall off of me. They stopped in front of me and bent down. My heart sank when I realised it wasn't Paul. It was Sam.

I looked down.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, 'you were talking in your sleep and you sounded upset, I didn't mean to wake you.'

I shook my head, 'It doesn't matter.'

I was trying hard to stop myself being upset. But I really did think it was Paul. He hadn't spoken to me in a week and it was getting to me. I didn't mean to make him so upset. I felt stupid for caring so much.

Sam stood up but I caught his hand. He looked at me curiously.

'Can you tell him that I'm sorry for making him upset?' I asked quietly.

Sam looked concerned for a moment before nodding, 'Course.'

'Thanks,' I mumbled and let him go. I sat back down on the couch and stared through the curtained window. It was early morning; the sun was starting to rise. I stared for a few more seconds before making up my mind. I quickly put my shoes on and went outside. The cool wind brushed against my face, moving my hair behind my back.

I paused, taking in the scene. It had been raining and the smell of the forest was strong in the air. The leaves of plants glistened in the morning sun. I smiled as I started to walk, taking a trail away from the forest. I listened to the birds singing. It was peaceful, walking slowly, outside in the open.

I heard footsteps near me.

'Bella?' I heard a deep voice call.

I turned around. Paul was running towards me. I smiled widely as he stopped in front of me.

'Paul I'm really-'

'Why are you out here?' He asked interrupting me.

'I wanted to take a walk why are you here?'

He shrugged, 'I have to see Sam it's important,' he said, turning and walking towards the house.

I quickly ran to keep up with him and grabbed his hand. He stopped for a moment looking at me, 'What?'

'You're going to see Sam this early?'

'Like I said it's an emergency.' He brushed me off and carried on walking. I stopped and felt tears well in my eyes. He hated me.

I felt a few tears escape. I felt so stupid. Why would he like me anyway? I had only seen him a couple of times. He just made me feel happy, genuinely happy. I walked away from him and away from the house; I didn't want to go back while he was still there. I saw a rock near the path and rushed to it. I sat down on it and watched the light shine through the trees. I loved the outdoors here- it was hard not to. I just wished I had got to see it before now.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there watching everything around me but I heard a twig snap from behind me. I jumped up quickly and turned around. Paul was there. Sam was a few feet away.

'Bella I'm sorry about the way I acted before,' He said walking towards me.

'I didn't mean to make you upset,' He added. I shook my head, 'It doesn't matter.'

He grabbed my hands, 'Yes it does. I don't want to hurt you.'

My heart beat slightly fast as he took a step forward, holding my hands in his warm ones. I looked into his brown eyes, which looked slightly anxious. He leaned forward, and my breath caught in my throat.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

I opened them when I felt him let go of my hands. He was walking back towards Sam. I watched him as he ran into the trees.

I guess it was true what my mother said. Good things do come out of bad situations.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **

**This story is all in Jamie's POV I hope you like it. It doesn't give much progression in the story but it gives an outlook on his life and his thoughts.**

**Hope you like it.**

(Jamie POV)

My eyes were fixed on Janice as she sorted out the paperwork. I wondered idly how long it would be until I had to let her go. I didn't like to let them go it's so much safer to keep them here where I can keep a close eye on them but it's necessary. I knew that she was starting to realise what sort of person I was and it was crucial to move them on before they found any evidence.

I turned away from the window and walked briskly to my desk. Opening the draw inconspicuously I grabbed the set of keys lying on top of a well-worn file the one that had information on Bella and Sam Uley. My lip curled at his name.

I shoved the keys into my suit pocket and strode towards the door shutting it behind me.

Janice turned in surprise and I had to force a smile onto my face.

'I'll be gone for a few hours. Mr King and Mr Baton should be along soon. Tell them to leave the file on my desk.'

'Sure,' she murmured. I studied her face closely for a second. I could see the fear and curiosity etched into her soft features. It was definitely time to get a new sectary in.

I walked out the office and made my way towards my black car.

It was a quick drive to her house. I glanced over the poorly kept building as I neatly pulled into the driveway. I didn't feel any sympathy for her. How could I? It was her own fault. Anyone could see that Marcus only wanted her for the money. He scammed her and she deserved it. She should never have abandoned her own child. Apparently she used to love her child. Looking at her now it was incredibly hard to believe. Still pretences had to be made...

I opened the door quietly and slipped into the clean hallway. It was spotless. One thing that Megan had always been was a clean freak. It was somewhat surprising that she had left the exterior of the house in such a state though that was probably because she didn't even have a penny to her name.

I stepped further into the house. I could hear muffled giggling and wrinkled my nose in disgust. She never could keep her hands to herself. I walked into the kitchen and coughed to make my presence known.

A short overweight man jumped back from her and stared at me in surprise while Megan tied her dressing gown round her waist before facing me. I glared at both of them.

'What did you forget that I was coming?' I asked harshly.

Megan smiled, 'Of course not. I just didn't expect you so soon Jamie.'

I snorted and smoothed my suit jacket as the overweight man shuffled uneasily.

'Oh of course Jamie this is Dom, Dom this is my son Jamie.'

'Nice to meet you,' Dom said politely. I ignored his futile attempts at pleasing me and looked at Megan pointedly. She got the message.

'Dom, I'll call you later ok?' She said.

He nodded and pushed passed me on his way out.

'Tea? Coffee?' She asked.

I shook my head, 'I don't have long. Danny and Aston are dropping off a file at the office.'

She raised a eyebrow, 'A file.'

'Bella.' Was all I said. She nodded hesitantly. I could already sense what was coming.

'Jamie maybe you should let her come back on her own.'

I sneered at her, 'Like she would.'

'You don't understand!' I snapped.

She looked at me in pity.

'Don't judge me,' I hissed, feeling hatred towards the woman people called my mother.

She stepped towards me and reached out to touch my hand, 'Jamie sweetie, you can't force her into a relationship. I thought that you two were good for each other. You knew how much I wanted you two to be together but maybe for now it's better if you don't see each other.'

I turned on her glaring, feeling heat flush through my body, 'I love her doesn't that mean anything,' I hissed through my teeth, my voice quavered in fury. I noticed how she flinched away slightly from my glare. I smirked nastily.

'Jamie if you really loved her you'll do what's best for her and let it go.'

I lashed out before I realised what I was doing, hitting her square in the face. She dropped to the floor and touched her face with her left hand.

I bent down at her level, 'Just because it worked for _dad_,' I spat out his name, 'doesn't mean its' going to work for me.'

I stood up, turned on my heel and left her alone in the house.

'_Jamie and James,' I heard a voice shout. I turned around with James who went rushing towards him mum. I went at a slower pace and got there just as she had finished hugging James. She pulled me in for a brief hug and I wondered why my own mum wouldn't hug me. _

'_Jamie I'm taking you home. Your mum and dad are trying to sort something out,' she explained. I nodded and she took hold of our backpacks as me and James walked ahead of her, laughing and messing around. _

_We got to my house eventually and I eyed it apprehensively. I wondered what I would have to expect this time. A drunken mother? A swearing father?_

_But what I found was much worse. I heard shouting at first. Alot of it was about me. I didn't really understand why. Dad didn't really see me and neither did mum. _

'_You can't ignore him forever Kieran!' I heard her shriek. _

'_I can do whatever I want Megan. I'm leaving.'_

_I heard her gasp. I listened confused. He always left and then came back so why was she taking it so badly. _

'_Wh-what?' She stammered. _

'_I've been seeing someone,' He replied. My frown deepened. _

'_You can't leave us Kieran.'_

'_What's the point of pretending? We both know this isn't working out.'_

'_But you have a son. Jamie,' she whispered so quietly I struggle to hear her properly. _

_I heard a low rumble- his response but I couldn't hear it. I knew I didn't want to. My heart sank heavily in my chest. Having the knowledge that my dad probably hated me was different from hearing him say it. I didn't know what I had done to make him hate me. _

_I jumped when I heard my mum's high pitched threat, 'Kieran if you do that then I'll go to court or something! There is no way you're getting away with not seeing him! Do you know how upset he is when his father won't pay him any attention?'_

_I heard a loud slap and a thud. I went rushing into the kitchen where they were arguing. Mum was on the floor cowering away from dad who had his fist clenched at his side._

'_Don't threaten me,' he hissed._

_He turned and saw me standing in the doorway. I felt fear spear me to the floor. _

_He glared at me, 'Sometimes you have to teach them what's right and wrong,' he said, pushing me out the way. _

_I looked back at his retreating figure and then back at mum. She smiled sadly at me as I approached her crouching down slightly at her side. _

'_Don't worry sweetheart,' She said stroking my cheek. She stood up carefully and rumbled through the cupboards. I smiled to myself. It was probably the nicest she had ever been to me. Maybe dad was right sometimes you probably do have to teach them what's right and what's wrong. _

I strode into the office and stopped in front of Janice's desk she looked up from her typing, 'Is there anything I can do for you sir?'

I appraised her for a moment, 'Have Mr Baton and Mr King dropped off the file?'

She nodded, 'They left it on your desk like you instructed sir.'

'Good and I'm sorry Janice but as of next week you no longer work here,' I said briskly, wiping a speck of dirt off my suit. I strode into the office before she could reply and slammed the door shut. My eyes landed on the file on my desk. I walked quickly towards it and snatched it up, taking a deep breath as I opened it.

Three new pictures fell out and I managed to catch them as they feel to the floor.

The first picture was of Sam and some unknown lady.

Aston had scrawled _Sam and his fiancé_ at the top. I felt a pressure lift from my heart. I felt kind of guilty for accusing Bella of cheating on me. I imagined us for a second her laughing when I told her what I suspected.

It was short lived.

My hands bent the edges of the next picture in which Bella was the main person in the shot. Her beautiful creamy skin was highlighted with her cute blush. Her brown eyes were shining. Then behind her was some man, he wore cut-offs and was staring at her. My eyes narrowed at the scene before me. My eyes flicked to the top where Aston had scribbled _Bella and one of Sam's friends. _

I crumpled up the pictures, the guy was burned into my mind. His face full of love directed at Bella.

I opened my phone and dialled, waiting impatiently for Aston to pick up.

'Yeah boss?'

'Tell me we're moving it forward. I can't wait any longer.'

I snapped the phone shut and slammed down into my chair angrily. The glass bottle caught my eye and I picked it up chucking it far away from me. It smashed loudly against the window, shattering aggressively, liquid jumped everywhere.

I smiled in some satisfaction. Someone was going to feel my anger. And it wasn't going to be just Janice.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**For those that review i'll give a small sneak peak into the next chapter since it takes so long for me to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella POV)

I walked quickly back to Sam and Emily's feeling a unsettling feeling in my stomach. I felt strange. Like I was being watched. I shuddered slightly and quickened my pace. I shoved my hands into my pockets and glanced around in what I hoped was a subtle way but I couldn't see anyone around. I guess I had a good reason for feeling this paranoid. I didn't know what to expect. I had never successfully run away from Jamie before so I didn't really know what he would do. Well I kind of did. I knew he wouldn't rest until he had me back. But how would he go about finding me and getting me back?

Surely he must have found out where I was by now. He had the resources to find people within days. But if he had found me surely he would have come and gotten me by now?

I sighed loudly in frustration and started to slow down as Sam and Emily's house came into my eye site.

I opened the door and saw Sam and Emily sharing a private moment. His arms were wrapped around her and he was gazing at her with love the dominant emotion in his features.

I secretly wished that I could have that. It would be nice to have someone who loves me for me. I knew that Jamie only liked controlling me. I couldn't see it until now; now that I was out of that situation I could fully see the extent of the poison he filled my life with. He wasn't satisfied until I had lost contact with my family, with my friends then he started to control me further. He wouldn't let me go out on my own. I never had any money that was my own.

It shook me to my very core. How could I let someone hurt me like that? Control me like that. I had always thought of myself as someone strong. Someone people would come to if they were in trouble. It's like I never knew myself at all. All those times Jamie had hurt me and as soon as he had said sorry I was back under his twisted spell.

I tried to placate myself by remembering that I had run away from him. Surely I must have had a inkling then but then thinking more closely I knew that it was because he had hit me. He had hit me harder than he had ever hit me before and it was more out of shock then anything that I had fled. He had promised- no he had swore- that the time before that was the absolute last time he would ever touch me with the intent to harm me. And I had fallen for it again. I'm more angry and determined then I had ever been before and I knew that I will never fall for his tricks again. All those times when he had hit me and controlled me had just exploded and persuaded to run, to find a place where I could start anew without him.

Sam pulled away from Emily and said bye to us both before he walked out the door.

'Are you hungry Bella? Sam said he heard you in the bathroom early in the morning.'

I blushed, 'Oh I didn't mean to disturb you guys.'

She smiled, 'It doesn't matter and it's not like you can help being ill.'

'Yeah,' I muttered to myself.

I jumped back in surprise at Paul's sudden appearance. I noticed how he looked over me first before turning to Emily, almost like he was checking me over for injuries.

I stood there in confusion as he spoke to her, 'I need some of Sam's clothes.'

My mind immediately started to worry. Had something bad happened to him? Jamie-

I glanced over at Paul briefly making sure he was alright but I was most interested in his face. Surely if something serious had happened then he was at least look distressed? And surely if Sam was in trouble Paul would be as well it made sense as they seemed to always be together.

'What-'Emily started to say.

Paul glanced at me then back at Emily, 'It's happened,' he whispered quietly through tight lips so I could only just make out the words.

I looked between them in confusion. They were definitely hiding something. Emily nodded her head and went upstairs, leaving me and Paul alone.

He grinned at me nervously and walked towards me slowly. I tried to smile back but it was hard as I knew they were deliberately keeping something from me. I know that they have every right to. They were nicer than most people would have been in finding a 18 year old girl injured. Anyone else would have assumed that I was nothing but trouble or that I had bought it on myself through my actions. But it still upset me that they were hiding something. Especially Paul. I wasn't sure why- maybe it was because whenever we saw each other he always treated me like a friend and it wasn't as if I had any of them right now.

He stopped about 2 metres from me, 'Are you alright Bella?'

I stared into his brown eyes seeing concern there when it wouldn't normally be there with someone you had only met a few weeks ago.

'I'm good. You?'

'I'm good.'

We stood there until he broke the silence again.

'Look Bella- I don't know whether you would want to or not- but we could always... you know hang out or anything. If you wanted to of course. Obviously if you didn't I wouldn't hold it ag-'

I smiled amused at his ramblings as Emily came back into the room.

She smiled as she handed a pair of cut-offs to Paul

'There you go.'

'Thanks,' he mumbled almost snatching them out of her hand.

He walked towards the door without looking at me.

'Paul?' I called.

He spun around immediately and looked at me his face shining with hope, 'Yeah?'

'I would love to hang out with you sometime.'

He beamed at me before running out the door.

I laughed under my breath at his erotic behaviour.

I saw Emily smiling to herself as well.

I sent her a look as she finished her brownie mixture.

(Paul POV)

My heart felt like it was soaring as I phased into my wolf form and ran through the trees. I was just glad that she wanted to spend time with me.

I burst into the clearing and saw a black wolf and a brown wolf. I reached them and spat the shorts I carried in my mouth at Jared's feet, who was still freaking out. A replay of Jared's reaction flashed through my mind.

_He took it better then you _Sam thought amused.

I growled as Sam went into the trees to phase. I didn't bother. It was my turn to patrol. It was so dull that sometimes I wished a vampire would come onto the reservation just so we got some action. I felt guilt as soon as I thought it. What if the vampire would hurt Bella? Or even Emily. It would kill Sam. I heard heavy footsteps come back into the clearing. I turned to Jared who was staring at me in disbelief. I wanted to laugh. Is that what my face had looked like when I first phased?

Sam came back into the clearing.

I tuned out as he explained the situation to Jared. I had heard it all before when I had phased. I did feel a tiny bit sorry for him. Getting incredibly angry and then exploding into a giant wolf doesn't really make you feel very sane. At least we had someone unlike Sam who had to deal with it on his own.

'Paul.'

I snapped my head to Sam's direction who was standing next to a very freaked Jared.

'Come round mine tomorrow for dinner with Jared. Emily will want to meet him and I'm sure Bella would like to speak to another person.'

I nodded my head but glanced at Jared uneasily. He could easily phase and hurt Bella-

'Don't worry. You were fine remember?'

I nodded again and started to run through the trees for my patrol, my thoughts consumed with Bella.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I got alot of positive feedback from the last chapter so I'll probably do Jamie's POV again sometime soon. **

**I didn't really like this chapter but I did promise that I'll update either today and tomorrow so...**

**Anyway please review and I'll try and update again as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter as promised. **

**I'm a bit apprehensive of the reactions i'll recieve to this chapter but this was ALWAYS the way the story was going to go. **

* * *

**Previously...**

'Look Bella- I don't know whether you would want to or not- but we could always... you know hang out or anything. If you wanted to of course. Obviously if you didn't I wouldn't hold it ag-'

I smiled amused at his ramblings as Emily came back into the room.

She smiled as she handed a pair of cut-offs to Paul

'There you go.'

'Thanks,' he mumbled almost snatching them out of her hand.

He walked towards the door without looking at me.

'Paul?' I called.

He spun around immediately and looked at me his face shining with hope, 'Yeah?'

'I would love to hang out with you sometime.'

He beamed at me before running out the door.

* * *

(Bella POV)

I groaned as I sat up letting the blanket drop to the floor. As much as I appreciated Emily and Sam letting me stay here with them which I would be externally grateful for, it just isn't that comfortable to sleep on a sofa all the time. I yawned as I slumped into a kitchen chair.

'Morning,' Emily chirped.

I groaned again and rested my head in my hands.

'Have you always been such a morning person?' I grumbled.

She laughed lightly as she set down a glass of juice in front of me.

I stared at it wondering if it would make me feel any more ill. My throat felt dry which encouraged me to take the risk. I felt the cold liquid slip down my throat and sighed in satisfaction. It was short lived as I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds trying to dispel it.

'Bella maybe you should go to the doctors,' Emily said gazing at me in concern.

'Don't worry about it Emily,' I responded.

She shook her head, 'Bella you're going to the doctors. Go get washed and dressed.'

I traipsed upstairs reluctantly I didn't need to go to the doctors. I already knew what the problem was and I didn't need some doctor to tell me what it was.

The hot water splashed over my skin and eased some of my tension. Today might not be so bad. I would probably be getting the confirmation I needed then I could start planning or at least trying to.I took my time washing my hair trying to prolong the moment. But it couldn't be avoided forever I sighed before stepping out the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and pulled on a pair of jeans that were slightly to long and a long sleeved top. I used Emily's hairdryer to dry my plain brown hair.

I could hear voices in the kitchen and blushed slightly when I realised one of the voices belonged to Paul. I entered the kitchen and smiled at Paul, who was smiling back at me. For a second my heartbeat faster.

'Hey Bella I called the doctor. You're appointment is in an hour.'

I nodded my head and fidgeted uncomfortably.

'We'll leave in the minute,' Emily added.

'Actually,' I said stopping her from grabbing her jacket, 'Would you mind if Paul took me?'

She shook her head, biting her lip. It looked like she was trying to stop herself from smiling.

'It's fine.'

I saw her share a glance with Sam who also looked like he was trying not to smile.

I frowned, once again getting the feeling that they were hiding something from me.

'Let's go Bella,' Paul said not even bothering to hide his smile.

I nodded and waved goodbye to Emily and Sam before walking out into the cold air.

'You don't mind coming with me do you?' I asked him partly afraid of his answer.

He smiled at ease, 'Of course not.'

I smiled back, 'I just thought Emily and Sam could use some alone time since I'm always there.'

_Plus I wanted to spend some time with you since you've been all I could think about these past few days _I added mentally. It also helped that I had a feeling Paul was the one I wanted to go with me.

His smile wavered a bit and I immediately frowned. What did I say?

I shivered suddenly as the wind blew, shaking the trees and grass around us.

I saw him raise his arm a fraction out of the corner of my eye before he hesitated. I glanced slyly at his face. He looked like he was having a internal battle with himself. I managed to stop myself from jumping in surprise when he rested his hand across my shoulder, instantly warming me.

I looked up at his face and slowly edged my way closer to him. I think he noticed as he looked back down at me and smiled widely.

I blushed and hide my head in his side as we continued to walk.

I felt my foot catch on something and my body flew forward. I felt hot hands steady me and set me upright, 'You alright?' He asked amusement clear in his face.

I blushed and nodded, 'Yeah thanks.'

I looked at him to find him smiling. He linked his arm through mine, 'Maybe this is safer,' he chuckled.

'Probably,' I muttered. It may have been safer for me but it wasn't as satisfying as having his arm around me.

'You know we'd be there a whole lot quicker if I got my truck.'

I thought about it for a minute. I liked walking outside but the weather...

'Fine,' I replied. He smiled at me again, 'My house is just down the road,' he said walking slightly faster.

I noticed that his house looked kind of empty and that there was only one car in the driveway.

'What are your parents out?' I asked curious about his life.

He froze while opening my door.

'Not exactly. My dad left me and my mum when I was five and my mum died three years ago.'

I chastised myself. I can't believe i asked that, 'Oh I'm sorry.'

He shrugged and opened the door fully so I could sit down in the truck. He closed the door gently behind me and got into the driver's side.

'Leaving alone does have it's perks,' he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Freedom,' He explained.

I nodded and he started the engine.

The driver to the doctors was quick and he pulled up outside quickly. He turned the car off and turned in his seat to face me.

'Do you want me to come in with you?'

I shook my head. I would rather do this on my own.

He nodded, 'I'll be waiting right here for you.'

I smiled halfheartedly and got out the car.

It was quiet in the doctor's surgery as I stepped into reception. I approach the desk nervously and gave my name. The lady directed me to the seating area telling me that Dr. Asterg would be right with me. As I sat down I felt like everyone was staring at me.

'Isabella Swan.' A doctor said. I stood up and followed him into the room.

He gestured for me to take a seat, 'So what's the problem Miss Swan?'

I twisted my hands together, 'I've been sick in the morning for a week or two. I think,' I took a deep breath,' I think I might be pregnant.'

He nodded, 'Ok well we'll do some tests. When was your last menstrual cycle?'

I blushed, 'About 6 weeks ago.'

He nodded and scribbled down notes.

He called a nurse into the room and told her to get me a pregnancy test.

10 minutes later Dr Asterg smiled at me, 'Congratulations. Looks like your pregnant.' I didn't really pay attention while the doctor organised another time for me to come back. I was _pregnant. _It just didn't seem real.

I walked out the doctor's surgery in a state of numbness. It was one thing to think you are but a totally different thing to hear it confirmed. I opened Paul's car door and slid into the passenger's seat. I wiped the tears from my face and looked down in my lap.

'What's wrong?' Paul demanded.

I sighed and turned to him.

'Can we not go back straight away?'

He paused before nodding his head, his face showing his conflicted emotions.

'Where do you want to go instead?' He asked almost cautiously.

I shrugged, 'Anywhere. I just really need,' I paused sighing again, 'I don't even know what I need.'

I noticed his face change out of the corner of my eye but couldn't decipher his expression.

'I'm here for you,' I heard him whisper softly.

I smiled leaning against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel the heat from his skin through his t-shirt. I wondered why he was so hot. It can't be normal. Or maybe all the La Push guys were that hot?

'Thanks,' I whispered back, 'I could really use a friend right now.'

He moved his arm from underneath me and I thought he was trying to push me away from him but instead he wrapped his arm around me and held me to his chest. I buried my head in his warm chest, feeling tears fill me eyes. How did my life go so wrong? I was a good student. I got grade A's. My parents both loved me and I had the best of friends. Then I met Jamie... who I thought was the best person in my life and now I'm stuck in La Push without anyone except Emily and Sam and maybe Paul. Not to mention the fact that I was still majorly paranoid of Jamie finding me. I knew he wouldn't give up unless I slipped off the face of the earth.

Yeah I should be so lucky.

More tears escape, making Paul's shirt wet.

I pulled my head back, 'Sorry, 'I muttered.

'What's wrong?' He whispered his voice filled with concern. It was now or never.

'I'm, 'I took a deep breath, 'Paul I'm pregnant.'

* * *

**Sorry to those who don't like the way the stories turned but like I said it was always going to happen.**

**The next chapter will be up by sunday at the latest.**


	10. Chapter 10

He gripped me tighter in his arms as I begun to sob uncontrollably. His soothing touch relaxed me slightly as he gently stroked my hair.

'What am I going to do Paul?' I whispered.

He pulled away and for a second I thought it was in disgust. Although he was the one who had asked me to hang out, what if he was just doing it to be polite. Rejection washed through me before he lifted his hand to my chin and guided it up so I could look at his face. He looked like he cared. Like he truly cared for me and I felt my heartbeat pick up.

'It'll be ok Bella. You have me, Sam and Emily. You don't have to go through this alone.'

I smiled weakly and took his hand, squeezing it gently, 'Thanks,' I mumbled.

He smiled back, 'Ready to go back now?'

I hesitated.

'I promise that if you want to get out the house no matter when it is I'll take you out somewhere.'

I nodded and smiled, 'I'll hold you to that.'

He grinned and turned on the engine not letting go of the hand that was holding mine tightly in a hot grip.

He pulled up outside Sam and Emily's. He got out and I took a deep breath as he came round to my door. Cold air rushed inside as the door opened and I turned to face him.

'Honestly how much of a mess do I look?' I asked, dreading the answer.

He smiled, 'You look perfect.'

I rolled my eyes as he helped me down.

Emily was in the kitchen dishing up lunch as me and Paul entered. I heard his stomach rumble loudly and looked up and him trying not to laugh. Judging by the smile on Emily's face I wasn't the only one who had heard it.

Paul led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit down. I notice Emily shoot us a look as she put down a plate full of sandwiches in front of us.

I reached out for one slowly as Paul rushed to get one.

I stared at him incredulously.

'Hungry?' I asked, raising a eyebrow. He smiled and nodded, 'very,' he said between mouthfuls.

Sam entered the kitchen and kissed Emily on the cheek. I glanced at Paul from the corner of my eye, for once not caring about their affection for each other.

I watched him subtly from the corner of my eye as Emily and Sam sat down to eat. I hardly knew the guy really but I felt something. Like a pull to be near him but I didn't understand why.

'Bella?' Emily asked, getting my full attention.

'What happened at the doctors,' she asked.

I put down the sandwich I was holding and shifted uncomfortably. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it secret but telling everyone was just making it more final.

I took a deep breath and let it out heavily in surprise when I felt a hot hand take mine. I smiled nervously at Paul, who squeezed my hand in return.

I looked back at Sam and Emily.

'I'm pregnant,' I sighed.

Their shocked faces were almost comical.

Emily was the first one to recover.

'That's great congratulations.' Her voice was unsure.

'Is it?' I mumbled under my breath.

The baby wouldn't even know its father, which would be a blessing. I was a single parent with no place of my own. No money. No nothing.

Sam coughed, 'so err do you know what it's going to be yet?'

I shook my head, 'It's too early.'

'Oh,' he said.

I looked back down at my food before glancing back up, 'You know if you guys don't want me here anymore I'll go someplace else-'

I stopped; Paul's grip on my hand had become painfully tight.

'Bella you're not going anywhere,' Sam said, smiling.

I smiled uneasily back.

'Do you want to go?' Paul whispered in my ear. I nodded and scooted my chair back.

'Do you guys mind if we head out?' Paul asked then. They both shared a knowing look before shaking their heads imsimtaneously.

'Just be back here by 6 we're all having dinner.'

Paul led me out the house and to his truck.

'Where're going?' I asked turning to him.

I smiled slightly at his nervous face.

'My house if that's ok? I thought you would prefer just relaxing rather than going out somewhere.'

I nodded my head.

He hesitated before opening the door.

I walked ahead of him inside, taking everything in. Everything was surprisingly neat and tidy. I walked into the front room and sat down on the sofa at his gesture.

'Do you want to watch a DVD or something?' He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Sure I replied.'

'Ok well you choose I don't mind.'

I walked up to his huge DVD collection as he slipped out the room. I ran my fingers lightly over them, feeling the bumps underneath my fingertips.

My hand froze over Romeo and Juliet. I pulled it out and smiled. He seriously had Romeo and Juliet? He didn't strike me as the guy.

I put it back and choose a more cheerful DVD.

I put the DVD on and settled back onto the sofa and waited for Paul to come back. He didn't wait long and he came in with drinks and snacks in his hands. My eyes widened at the amount of food he dumped next to me.

'You've just eaten lunch,' I said incredulously.

He shrugged and sat down next to me.

I leaned into his side as the movie started getting comfortable. The heat from his skin made me feel t drowsy and my eyes slowly closed.

(Pauls POV)

I kept peeking at her from the corner of my eye. I was surprised she didn't notice but her eyes were unfocused but directed at the screen. I could see the battle on her face and knew it was only a matter of time before she lost the battle and fell asleep.

She shifted slightly and leaned her head gently against my bare shoulder. Her hair tickled against my skin.

I wrapped my arm around her and she curled up to my side. I smiled as I heard her breathing slower.

My concentration wasn't on the film it was on Bella. It was hard to believe that she was pregnant. I wondered who the father was and why he wasn't with her. It showed how much I didn't know about her and I hated it. I wanted her to be my everything. I wanted her to have my children not some other guys. And yet I was just a friend to her. It made me happy that she wanted me to come to the doctors with her and it was me who she went to for comfort. I knew that it didn't matter to me whose baby she was having I would be there for her no matter what.

I glanced at the clock and sighed.

I looked at her peaceful form snuggled into my side.

'Bella,' I whispered gently. She turned her head deeper into my side.

'Bella,' I said louder this time. I watched as her eyes slowly opened.

'Paul?' She asked groggily.

'We have to back to Sam and Emily's,' I said. She nodded and moved away from me, stretching.

I lead her out my house and back to the car, driving to Sam's in a comfortable silence.

I helped her out the car and lead her into the house.

'Hey Paul, hey Bella.' Emily greeted as she stirred something in a pot. My stomach grumbled and I heard Bella laugh. I felt a smile stretch across my face at the sound of her light hearted laughter. I pulled out a chair for her and caught her blush slightly. I smiled again to myself as I settled into my own chair across from Sam and Jared. I took a moment to look at him. His shoulders were bowed in and his face still had a echo of the scared, horrified expression he held yesterday. I shot him a sympathetic look. It took a while to get used to the idea that it was possible to transform into a wolf and that we were expected to protect the tribe from vampires.

An hour later Bella was practically falling asleep at the table. Emily nodded towards her and I helped her out the chair and supporting most of her weight I took her into the front room. I helped her lay down on the sofa and draped a blanket over her gentle form. She smiled sleepily and pulled my hand. I bent down and she opened her eyes sleepily.

'Thanks for today Paul. It meant a lot.'

I smiled gently, 'Your welcome. Bella I'll always be here for you,' I whispered before standing up and walking out the house into the dark night.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a loud door closing. I pushed the blanket off me and traipsed into the kitchen. I could hear something sizzling and could smell the nauseating scent of fried eggs. I quickly ran up the stairs, pushing past a alarmed Sam on my way. I managed to slam the door shut and reach the toilet in time. I flushed it and jumped into the shower, waking me up.

I changed into jeans and a plain black t-shirt before walking downstairs.

I was slightly surprised when I saw Paul sitting down at the table with Sam and Emily but I smiled when he smiled at me first. I sat down next to him and watched as he shovelled food down his throat. I noticed that Sam did the same and frowned in confusion. The idea that they were keeping something big from me surfaced in my head again and I wondered what it could be.

I tentatively bit into a piece of toast Paul insisted I ate. When I had finished Paul stood up.

'Bella will you come with me?' He asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

I glanced at Emily who nodded her head at me smiling.

'Yeah,' I replied, getting up and waving goodbye to Sam and Emily.

'Where're going?' I asked when we were outside. He turned to me, 'Would you prefer to walk or go by car?'

I glanced up at the clouds. It was slightly cloudy but it didn't look like it was going to start raining anytime soon.

'Walk,' I replied. He nodded and directed me to a path.

'How are you today?' He asked. I noticed his glance down to my stomach.

'I'm fine.'

We walked slowly not really saying anything, 'How much longer?' I asked shivering.

He glanced at me smiling, 'We're here,' he said taking quicker strides. I gasped as I caught up to him.

'You bought me to the beach?' I asked smiling at him. He nodded and took my hand and started to walk down the beach, 'I thought you would like to go somewhere you haven't been for a change,' He explained.

I smiled inside. I had to admit it I've never really had a friend like that before.

I shivered slightly as the wind blew and reached to grab his hot hand, his hand met mine halfway and i felt a warm heat spread through my arm. But i couldn't help but wonder why he was so hot.

'Paul?' I asked timidly.

We stopped walking and he turned to face me a eyebrow raised in question. The light from the sunlight danced across his face, lighting his features up.

'Why are you so warm?' I asked quietly. I watched as emotions flashed across his face. I pulled my hand out of his, 'You know what never mind.'

I shoved my hands into my pockets and started to walk again.

I didn't hear him follow me and assumed the worst. Why did i have to mess up the one good thing in my life at the moment?

I heard loud footsteps but kept on walking.

'Bella,' he whispered gently pulling my arm so I would face him. His eyes flashed with sorrow.

'I want to tell you. Really I do.'

'But?' I asked.

He smiled sadly, 'But I don't think it's the right time.'

I looked at him with skeptism. I was sure he was just making something up but then what right did I have to ask him something that was probably personal.

'I will tell you Bella I promise,' he said. I could hear the honesty in his voice.

I nodded and started to walk again.

'You're not still mad at me are you?' He asked keeping pace with me.

I shook my head, 'why would I be mad at you? I have no reason to be.'

'Then why are you so...' He trailed off.

I avoided looking at him as I responded, 'I had no right to expect an answer from you and I did. I won't tell you about- well about my personal life now if you asked me.'

I looked away from the sea and at his face to see hurt on his face, 'Paul I'm just not ready.'

My heartfelt heavy as my eyes searched over his sad face.

'It's fine Bella,' he said carefully taking my hands in between his own, 'Just say you'll agree to one thing.'

I stood apprehensively for a moment. I wasn't sure if I could agree to ever tell him about Jamie. Would I ever be able to tell anyone everything? It was such a sore spot in my life and it was fresh like a opened wound and no matter how at home I felt here I knew I wasn't safe from him.

'What is it?' I whispered.

'Go on a date with me.'

I froze in place. I wasn't expecting it but looking into his hopeful face my heart fluttered. So should I listen to my head or heart? I wanted this; I could feel that I did. He made me feel warm and safe. Something I hadn't felt in so long. But I knew it was wrong. One day probably soon I would have to leave La Push to go somewhere else could I do that to him?

I nodded and a smile crept onto my face when I saw him beam at me. He hugged me tightly, encasing me in his strong, safe arms. I laughed happily at him as he spun me around. He set me down and let me go.

We carried on walking alone the beach talking about trivial things; nothing of great importance. It felt nice to not have to worry about my problems and Paul did that to me.

He walked me to the door, 'I'll pick you up tomorrow?' He asked like he was making sure that this is what I wanted.

I nodded, smiling widely.

'See you then,' He said sweetly. I leaned forward a kissed his cheek before going inside.

I just wondered if I was doing the right thing.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I should update by wednesday next week... maybe sooner if I feel inspired.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

I was smiling brightly as I closed the door behind me.

'What's got you so happy?' Emily asked smiling at me.

I blushed, 'Paul asked me on a date.'

Emily beamed, 'I knew he liked you.'

I raised my eyebrows at her and walked over to where she was standing.

She shrugged, 'It was obvious. The way his eyes light up when you walk into a room was a dead giveaway.'

'They do not,' I said my cheeks flushing darker as I bumped her lightly with my shoulder. I stirred the sauce that was simmering gently in the pan.

She laughed lightly but didn't reply.

'Where's Sam?' I asked changing the subject.

'He's out with Jared,' she replied. I nodded and continued to stir the sauce.

'Do you mind if I go take a nap?' I asked her, feeling a wave of tiredness hit me.

She gestured for me to go and I went into the front room and laid down on the sofa. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

It felt right in my heart for me to to go out with Paul but was it really sensible? I could imagine myself falling for him-hard. I've always been able to feel it whether I knew it or not like when he wouldn't tell me his secret and I wouldn't tell him mine. He starting shaking, making me worry for him even though he had scared me for a split second before.

Could I do this? Could I give myself a second chance at life? Or would I bring all my crap into his perfect life.

I groaned into the pillow and made myself focus on something else- something easier said than done. Everything in my life seemed to link together in some way or another.

That was the thought that carried me off into a disturbed sleep.

(Paul POV)

My heart felt light as I phased. My head was filled with moments with Bella.

_So she said yes then_ Sam thought. I gave a happy bark and ran towards him and Jared who were standing in a clearing.

_Anything new? _I asked my mood sobering. Recently we had picked up the trail of a new leech.

_No, me and Jared are going to patrol tonight. You'll take over tomorrow morning._

_Looking forward to it _I ran back into the trees and phased pulling on my shorts quickly. I walked back to my house in which Bella's scent still lingered. I smiled happily. I never thought that I would imprint. It was supposed to be a rare occurrence or so the elders thought. But after Sam imprinting on Emily and me on Bella it might be a bit more common than we thought. I wondered if Jared would imprint and the other wolves when they eventually phased. In a way I hoped they would so they could experience the love and happiness that both me and Sam felt for our imprints as it was a powerful but wonderful thing.

I fell asleep quickly that night, dreaming of Bella as usual. I had to drag myself out of bed and into the shower.

I quickly pulled on my cut offs before walking out of my house. I ran to the forest and phased, cringing when my nose burned at the familiar smell of bleach. I howled and started to follow the trail it was bordering the edge of the forest.

_New trail _I thought as soon as Sam and Jared phased.

I could see them running towards me as I continued to follow the trail.

They caught up to me and we started to follow the trail faster. I was pushing my legs as far as they could go when we all stopped suddenly. There were three leeches. One male with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail another with dreadlocks while the woman had fierce red hair. I growled menacing as I stepped forward. This was my favourite part of being a wolf. Sam stepped ahead of us growling as well. We crept forward one paw at a time inching our way towards them. Their red eyes were focused intently on ours only the one with dreadlocks showed any surprise at us being here. We sprung forward suddenly and I could feel Jared's excitement.

They turned and ran but we were gaining on them Sam lunged for the one with dreadlocks while I lunged at the other male and Jared at the woman. My jaws latched around his arm and a metallic sound ripped through the air as I tore his arm off. I saw the women throw Jared off before running away into the trees. I jumped at the guy again and went for his throat, tearing his head off. I got off him as his head fell. I tore his other arm off while Jared helped with his legs.

_Start a fire _I thought as I concentrated on Sam.

_They both escaped _he thought bitterly.

_Should we go after them? _

He debated it for a second.

_No me and Jared will try to track them further go get some rest. We'll howl if we need you. _

I walked into the trees and phased back. I pulled my shorts on quickly before running back out and helping Jared chuck the pieces into the fire. Nothing was more satisfying them destroying a leech.

I had a shower as soon as I got home and put on a shirt and smart jeans. I had to make an effort for Bella no matter how much I hated dressing smartly.

I glanced at the clock. I had an hour before I had to pick her up. I settled onto the sofa feeling myself relax immediately as I sunk into the cushions. I let my eyes close and rested my head against my arm breathing in and out slowly.

I jumped awake and looked around wildly for the time. My heart started to beat quicker. I was late. Oh crap.

I ran to my truck and drove to Sam's as quickly as I could.

I knocked at the door wishing that I had flowers or _something_ to give to her.

I blinked when the door was opened. Bella was standing there in a blue knee length dress. Her hair was slightly curly and hanging down her back.

'You look amazing,' I breathed smirking internally when her cheeks filled with red.

'Sorry I'm late,' I added.

'It's fine,' she said walking out the house. I extended my hand for her to take and to my pleasure she did.

(Bella POV)

I couldn't believe myself as I looked into the mirror. The blue dress that Emily had let me borrow looked amazing. She had put my hair in loose curls and had put a little bit of mascara on my top eyelashes claiming that I didn't need to wear much makeup because I had natural beauty. I had to roll my eyes at her but looking into the mirror now I actually felt beautiful. Perhaps it was because I hadn't dressed up in so long but whatever the reason was I felt great and I felt a surge of pleasure run through me at the thought of going out with Paul.

I walked down the stairs taking my time because of my shoes. I wasn't very co-ordinated so wearing heels wasn't a very good idea for me but Emily had insisted and I hadn't had the heart to say no. She was so happy to be helping me get ready for mine and Paul's date.

I sat in the front room. Sam and Emily both smiled widely at me as I sat down. I notice Emily's eyes flicker to my stomach and subconsciously placed my hand on it.

'Is it that noticeable?' I asked feeling self-conscious.

She shook her head, 'No besides the only people that matter are supporting you Bella you don't need to listen to what anyone else says.'

I sighed. It was never that easy. I thought horrified for a brief second what all my old friends and family would think and say if they knew I was pregnant. Charlie wouldn't be happy that was for sure but I would like to think Renee would be more understanding. It's not like they could judge me too much since Renee had me when she was 18 and they had rushed into a marriage. But then at least Renee had a husband to support her.

'Bella you look great. Go out and have a nice time with Paul,' Sam said. I smiled at them and got up as I heard a knock at the door.

I waved at them before answering the door. I stood face to face with Paul. His black hair was short as usual but he was wearing a white shirt and smart jeans a huge step up from his usual shirtless and cropped shorts attire.

'You look amazing,' he whispered. I felt a familiar warmth to my cheeks as I blushed.

'Sorry I'm late,' he added.

'It's fine,' I responded stepping out and closing the door behind me. He extended his hand to me and I took it feeling the usual warmth spread through my arm. Even such a simple gesture made me feel safe weirdly. He helped me into his truck and walked around to the driver's side.

'Where're going?' I asked him. He started the car and reversed as he said, 'It's a surprise.'

'I hate surprises,' I groaned.

I heard his laugh, 'We're heading out of town.'

I turned and watched him drive, 'Where abouts?' I asked sounding slightly hysterical.

He frowned at me, 'Are you ok?'

I turned away from him, 'I'm fine,' I snapped staring out the window.

'Bella,' He whispered hurt in his voice. I sighed and looked into my lap.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap.' _I only did it because I'm concerned with your safety _I added in my head.

'It's ok. You said you didn't like surprises. I'm taking you to Port Angeles.'

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It wasn't too far from where Jamie was but it wasn't close enough that he was likely to be there by some kind of weird fluke.

It was silent for the rest of the ride and I felt kind of awkward. I couldn't help but feel that maybe this is what we were setting ourselves up for. A life of me snapping and apologising to him, well if we lasted that long.

He pulled up into a car park before getting out the car. He walked around and helped me out the car. I shivered as the cold air hit me and mentally chastised myself for not bringing a coat or jacket.

I was emerged in heat as Paul put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him and leaned slightly into his side.

'Thanks,' I mumbled.

'No problem.'

We walked through the restaurant door where a man was standing.

'Table for two?' He asked in a rough voice. Paul nodded and he led us to the back of the restaurant. We both sat down as a waitress came up to us.

'I'm Anastasia and will be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?'

'I'll have a coke,' I replied smiling at her. She smiled back and turned to Paul.

'I'll have the same.'

She nodded and walked off.

I looked around the restaurant taking in the small decorative flowers and tables full of couples.

'It's nice here,' I said. It had a kind of homey atmosphere.

He nodded, 'I used to come here all the time with my mum and dad. It used to be more of a family restaurant but they changed it a few years ago.'

'What about your parents?' He asked me. I shifted as Anastasia came back with our cokes. She set them down and handed us two menus.

'I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders,' she said.

I took a gulp of coke.

'Bella if you don't want to tell me you don't have to,' he said earnestly.

I looked at him and felt a strange desire to tell him. I didn't want to keep any secrets from him.

'No it's ok. There's just not a lot to say. We had a disagreement a few years ago so I moved out. We kind of lost contact after that,' I said with a bitter twist to my voice. It wasn't nearly as simple as that.

'Where do they live?' He asked taking a sip of coke.

'Arizona, that's if they haven't already moved,' I replied my voice more normal now.

'Why don't you go and visit them?' He asked while looking over the menu. I opened up my own and glanced over the choices.

'It's complicated,' I replied nonchalantly. I was grateful for his lack of serious questions towards the topic. I liked sharing a small aspect of my life with him like normal couples would.

I saw Anastasia walk back towards us.

'Have you made your decision?' She asked.

'Yeah,' Paul said, 'I'll have the steak.'

She wrote it down before looking at me, 'I'll have the spaghetti carbonara.' She nodded and walked back off.

I decided to get back onto safer grounds.

'What do you want to do for a living?' I asked.

He smiled, 'I wanted to get out of La Push and degree in Psychology.' I raised my eyebrow at him. He laughed, making me smile slightly, 'I know it's a bit unbelievable right? But I wanted to make a difference to people's lives like my mum wanted me to and to do that I knew I had to get out of La Push, away from the people who expected something different of me. But none of that matters now.'

My smile that I got from his speech turned into a frown, 'Why not?'

He shrugged, 'I have commitments here now and I'm still helping people just not in the way I expected.'

'And what way would that be?'

He gave me a small smile, 'You'll find out soon.'

I rolled my eyes.

'So what about you?'

I grimaced, 'I wanted to be a teacher.'

'You still can be,' He pointed out.

I placed my hands on my stomach and noticed his eyes follow my hands.

'It's not like I'm going to have the time to raise a baby and go to college and university to get a degree so I can get the qualifications I need to be a teacher,' I said.

He leant forward, 'But you'll have me, Emily and Sam to help you. Bella you shouldn't give up on your dreams.'

'Just like you're doing?' I said rudely. Foot in mouth again Bella I mentally chatised myself.

I breathed out closing my eyes, 'I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me tonight.'

'It's fine I was expecting it pregnant women are supposed to be emotional.'

I glared at him as he smiled innocently.

'Here are your meals,' Anastasia said placing the food down in front of us. 'Let me know if you need anything else.'

The smell from the carbonara filled my nostrils I could feel my mouth drooling at it. I quickly scooped up my knife and fork and dug in watching in disbelief as Paul started to shovel food into his mouth. He noticed me staring and gave me a sheepish look making me laugh. He smiled at me and started to eat again.

It was even colder by the time he dropped me off back at Sam and Emily's.

He wrapped his arm around me as he walked me to the door.

'Thanks Paul I actually had a good time.'

He smiled, 'It was my pleasure. So you'll let me take you out again sometime?'

I nodded, shyly, 'I'll look forward to it.'

I leaned up slightly and pecked his lips, quickly pulling away and closing the door behind me. I wasn't sure what had made me do it but my lips tingled from the brief sensation. I pulled my hand up to my lips smiling to myself.

As I settled down on the sofa I felt like my life was just starting again. Maybe life was going to give me a second chance at happiness.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if there's any mistakes it wouldn't save some of the changes that I made.**

**I'll update on monday.**

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the longer wait I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not happy with it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**(BPOV)**

It had been a few weeks since mine and Paul's date. It was weird I've felt since then that we had grown closer but it also felt like we have drifted apart. I see him coming in and out of Sam and Emily's all the time and he never failed to speak to me or spend at least an hour with me. During that time I managed to squeak out the question that had been burning my brain. I wanted him to go to the doctor's with me for my first ultrasound. He agreed to go but I wondered if he actually would carry through with it since he was so distant. I remember wondering whether he was being distant to get out of going with me but on the day he turned up and took me. It was a moving experience to see the baby that was growing in me on the screen. Paul seemed pretty amazed as well.

But as soon as we got back he became so occupied once again. At first I thought that maybe I perceived his reaction wrong as I was amazed it wouldn't have been hard for me to imagine that Paul felt the same but I've noticed that Sam is like that to so it made me think that maybe it was part of their mysteriousness that Paul wouldn't tell me about.

I jumped at the sound of the door banging open. Paul looked at me concerned for a moment, 'Are you alright?' He asked, taking in my panicked expression. I smiled and nodded, 'You just made me jump that's all.'

He grimaced, 'Sorry. Is Sam here?'

I nodded, 'He's in the front room with Emily.'

He walked straight passed me and into the front room. It was only a second before Paul came walking back out into the kitchen with Sam hot on his heels.

Sam walked straight out but Paul hesitated turning back to wave at me before shutting the door behind him.

Emily came into the kitchen moments later, 'I'm going food shopping with Sue for tomorrow night do you want to come?'

I nodded happy to be doing something other than wondering what I had done to Paul.

We were walking to Sue's.

'Emily?' I asked her. She turned her head towards me.

'Has Paul said anything to you- about me?' I asked hesitantly. She raised one of her eyebrows on the side of her face that was twisted with the scars.

'Have I upset him or done something wrong?' I cringed when I noticed that my voice was as miserable as I felt.

She smiled sympathetically, 'He's just been distracted lately. Sam has as well. Trust me Bella you've done nothing wrong.'

I smiled back at her half-heartedly.

She stopped and so did I. I looked to the side to find a fairly large house. It was bigger than Paul's.

A middle aged woman walked out the house.

She smiled widely at me, 'You must be Bella. I'm Sue.'

She held out her hand for me to shake. I tentatively shook her hand.

I basically followed Sue and Emily round the shop while they got a ridiculous amount of foods, ranging from sausages and burgers to chips and dips.

I looked at the overflowing trolley incredulously. Sue laughed at me, 'A lot of people are going and most of them eat a lot of food.'

'Like Sam and Paul?' I asked. They both nodded. So it wasn't just them two? Some other people in La Push ate like that as well. Maybe it wasn't as weird as I thought it was.

(Pauls POV)

I ran up to Sam and Emily's house. My heart was pounding with anticipation. I had to get Sam and quickly but I couldn't help but hope that Bella would be there. I missed her, my heart ached with the every moment I was away from her. I cared for her greatly and wanted to be there for her every step throughout her life if she would let me be.

I pushed the door heavily, my eyes immediately seeing Bella jump.

'Are you alright?' I asked, wishing I had open the door a bit more carefully. She smiled at me and nodded making my heart increase a beat.

'You just made me jump that's all,' she explained.

I grimaced, 'Sorry. Is Sam here?' I asked, remembering my actual reason for coming here.

She nodded again, 'He's in the front room with Emily.'

I walked past her; her scent invaded my nose as I passed by.

'Sam he's phased,' I said. I turned back into the kitchen hearing Sam follow me. I walked to the door but hesitated before walking out. I waved to Bella and shut the door behind me. I ran into the trees thinking about the past few weeks. All I wanted to do was spend time with Bella. Learn about her but I stopped by the curse of being a werewolf. It was ironic. If I wasn't a wolf I would have probably never have found her that time in the forest but being a wolf is what's blocking me from spending time with her now.

_Once she knows it'll be easier _Sam thought as we phased.

I ignored his comment _He should be at Billy's _I thought. We took off towards Billy's house. Embry was standing next to a russet coloured wolf. I stayed back as Sam approach him. His thoughts were wild as Sam approached him.

_Jacob you need to calm down _Sam thought.

_Paul go get him some clothes _Sam directed at me.

I walked quickly back into the forest and phased before running back and into Billy's.

I went into the front room where Billy was sitting calmly.

'Where's his bedroom?' I asked.

'Down the hall to the left,' Billy replied in his gruff voice. I followed the directions and walked into his bedroom. I pulled a pair of sweats out of his draw before walking back.

'Hey Paul?'

I poked my head round the door.

'How's he doing?' Billy asked.

'Sam's trying to calm him down enough to phase.'

Billy nodded and I walked outside. Jacob was sitting there in human form and I chucked his sweats at them. Embry, me and Sam all turned to give him some privacy while he put his clothes on.

'I'm done,' he said quietly. We all turned around. Sam clapped him on the back, 'We should go inside to explain.'

We trailed into the house and crowded into the front room. Jacob was sitting there in disbelief.

His face was in his hands as Billy tried to speak to him.

'Jacob all the legends they're true. You're a werewolf.'

Jacob's head shot up and he stared at Embry.

'It's true man.'

Jacob sighed, 'Dad why didn't you tell me that- this,' he gestured to his body, 'would happen?'

'Would you have believed him if he did?' I asked.

He shook his head, 'Probably not.'

'I know it's a lot to take in,' Sam said sympathetically. It was the hardest for him. When he phased he had no-one. I remember seeing Sam's memories. He thought he was going insane.

Jacob laughed humourlessly.

'We're having a bonfire tomorrow night during which the stories of our ancestors will be retold.' Billy said.

My head shot to Sam. I wondered if Emily had told Bella about it. His eyes met mine and he nodded.

My stomach wriggled with nerves.

'Embry, Paul you should go. Jared will be starting his patrol soon and he'll need help.'

We both nodded and walked out the Black's house.

'Hey man how many more do you think will phase?' Embry said walking to the forest.

I shrugged, still partly caught up with the fact that tomorrow evening Bella would be hearing the stories of the Quileutes.

When did my life get so complicated?

**Hope you liked it. **

**I have actually written the scene for Bella's first baby scan but I took it out since it didn't really fit in the chapter. If you would like to read it either say so in a review or pm me and I'll send it to you. **

**The next chapter is going to be the bonfire and I'm actually really excited about Bella finding out Paul's secret :D**

**The next chapter won't be posted until monday or maybe sunday depending on how busy I am.**

**I love reading people's opinions and comments so please take the time to review it means alot. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I've copied the legends from Eclipse and I just wanted to point out that I don't own anything apart from Jamie and the plot line. The disclaimer for this story as well as my others is on my profile.**

**(BPOV)**

Even though I had never been to a bonfire before I was incredibly excited. It was hard not to be the excitement that lay thick in the air was tangible.

I helped Emily put cling film over the trays of sandwiches, cookies and cakes she had made and helped load them into the car.

When we got there, loads of people where already standing in groups chatting to each other. I got out the car uneasily, already feeling out of place. I didn't belong here with all these people who were knitted together in a perfect community.

I carried a tray of cookies to a nearby table and stood awkwardly, watching everyone while a few people helped Emily out with the food.

The atmosphere surrounding me was so surreal it was like everyone was family here it was something I hadn't experienced in so long that I was longing to be a part of it.

Two half-naked guys were sitting by a log near three older men, who were clearly the head people at this bonfire. The had a air about them that showed that they were the authority figures. Their lined faces showed the wisdom and knowledge they had gained over the years.

'They're the tribal leaders,' I heard a deep voice say from next to me. I spun around and was met by Paul's friendly gaze. He smiled at me at the same time I smiled at him.

'How are you?' He asked, his eyes searching my face for the answer.

'I'm ok,' I responded studying his face in return, 'You're not though.' He had dark circles underneath his eyes.

He shrugged, 'Let's go sit down. It'll be starting soon.'

He took my hand loosely in his own and led me to a log. I noticed that it was quite far away from the two guys that were still deep in conversation.

Paul noticed me looking at them, 'That's Embry and Jacob. Jacob is the son of Billy Black, one of the tribal leaders.'

I nodded as he sat down on a log. I sat down on the floor leaning against his warm legs.

I watched the others as they settled down with the three tribal leaders at the head of the circle. Emily was sitting next to me on the floor leaning against Sam's legs. She had a notepad on her lap and a pen in her hand poised to start writing at any command.

I saw Jared sitting in between Paul and Embry with a girl on his left side. I analysed the way he was looking at her. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It reminded me of the way Sam looked at Emily. It was like they were made for each other.

I shifted against Paul's legs and wondered if I would ever find someone like that.

I shivered as a breeze brushed against my bare skin and I smiled as I felt Paul's arms wrap around my shoulders, his hands interlocked loosely just above my chest. I leaned back as far as I could and was embraced by his heat.

A deep clearing of the throat bought everyones attention to the three tribal leaders. My eyes landed on the one in the middle, he had long black hair and black eyes. My eyes looked over at the guy Paul called Jacob. The similarities between them were undeniable. My attention was bought back to Billy by his voice which was filled with authority.

'The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning and we are small people still but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape shifting that came about later. First we were spirit warriors.

In the beginning the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us and we took our ships to escape them. Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior but we do not remember the stories that came before his. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit chief in our history. In this emergency Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship- not their bodies but their spirits. Their women watched over their bodies and the waves and the men took their spirits back to our harbour. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe but they had their ways. They could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps and they could make great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them so the animals would do their bidding.'

I absorbed everything that Billy was saying. I could picture it in my head. The men of the tribe defending their land. I smiled and continued to listen as Billy's voice continued to retell the legend.

'Then came the last great spirit chief Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors – a powerful man but a grasping man too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now when the warriors were their spirit selves they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed and was angry with him. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people and never use his spirit self again.

Utlapa was a strong man but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. He hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief. Even in times of peace the spirit chief was vigilant in protecting his people, he would go to a sacred secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast masking sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty Utlapa followed. At first Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body another plan struck him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had travelled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and he also knew Utlapa's plan.

He raced back to his secret place but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape. He had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa but he ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began. Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had had a vision of danger but really he was afraid as he knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden, seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors taking a young second wife and then a third though Taha Aki's wife lived on, something that was unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury. Eventually Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He bought a fierce wolf down from the mountains but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.'

My eyes dropped from Billy's face to the fire, which was the only thing iterrupting the silence apart from Billy's authoritative voice. It was amazing to think that generations ago people would have been sitting around a fire, like us tonight, while the tribal leaders told the same legends.

Paul shifted slightly pulling my attention away from my thoughts and making me refocus on what Billy was saying.

'Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the animal. At least it had a body and a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him to share. The wolf complied and Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body but it was better than the void spirit world. As one the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spars. Utlapa of course stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack the warriors. He retreated slowly from them speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realise that the wolf was no ordinary animal that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior a man named Yut decided to disobey Utlapa's order and try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world Taha Aki left the wolf to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in a instant and welcomed his true chief home. At this time Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated.'

My eyes flicked around focusing on everyone who were listening intently to Billy. Some of the looks on their faces confused me. I thought that the bonfire was supposed to be about people in the tribal community coming together and hearing a part of their history but by the way Sam, Embry, Jared and Jacob were looking at Billy it made it seem so much more then that.

The pause in Billy's story made my eyes flick back to him. I focused on his face and the way everyone showed him the uptmost respect. He believed what he was saying there was no doubt about it.

'He felt a great rage more powerful then anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But when he joined the wolf the greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body. The wolf shuddered and before the eyes of the shocked warriors and transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognised him at once though as they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened.

Taha Aki quickly set everything right working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only thing he kept in place was the end of spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more. From that point on Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years for he did not age. When danger threatened he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons and some of these found that after they had reached the age of manhood they too could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.

Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki and they no longer aged. Others who did not like the transformation refused to join the pack of wolf-men. They began to age again and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their sprit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he could die when she did.'

A silence followed the only thing breaking it was the cracking from the fire and Emily's pen which was still scribbling across the paper. I wondered why she was writing it down. Surely they already had it written down somewhere? There was another clearing of the throat and this time it was the man on Billy's left who started to speak.

I paid attention to his voice, which was lacking the authority that Billy's voice held.

I felt my eyes drooping as the night began to set in. The fire was the only source of light and it was flickering dark shadows over everyones face.

I stared into the fire as another wave of drossiness hit me. I could almost picture what the man was saying; the elders horrified watching the torn pieces trying to reassemble themselves. Having to setting fire to remains of vampires to keep them from piecing themselves back together. I shuddered and felt a slight pressure on my shoulder.

'Hey are you alright?' I heard Paul's amused voice whisper. I nodded and opened my eyes widely. People where moving, getting food and cooking it in the fire.

I sat forward and stood up. Paul got up and led me to the food. I turned my nose away at it, feeling more tired then hungry.

'You've got to eat. It's not just you now,' he reminded me. I groaned and put a hand on my stomach.

The only thing in me that was full of life.

I accepted the sandwiches he handed me and slowly ate them. I watched in disbelief as he swallowed sandwich after sandwich. I looked around and saw that Sam, Jared, Jacob and Embry were doing the same.

'Did you enjoy the stories?' Paul asked, taking my hand and leading me away from the table of food.

I nodded enthusiastically, 'They were great but the way they were telling them...' I trailed off.

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

'It was like,' I paused, 'they really believed what they were saying. But I guess that's what made them so good to hear.'

I heard him sigh, 'Bella,' he muttered taking my hands in his warm ones.

'I really didn't want to tell you now,' he said studying my face.

'Tell me what Paul?' I asked.

'Bella the stories- the legends- everything they said is true. Me, Sam, Embry, Jacob and Jared,' he paused taking a deep breath,'we're wolves.'

I stared at him in disbelief wondering if he was pulling some trick.

'Paul I-I,' I stopped speaking and looked at the floor. What was I supposed to say? I think you're insane? Like that would go down well. Besides some small some reasonable part of my mind was trying to make me see reason. That maybe all of it was possible-

'It's ok I didn't expect you to believe me straight away. I knew you wouldn't.' His voice contradicted his words. I could hear the hurt in them despite the fact that he said it was ok I didn't believe him.

I sighed. It wasn't like that. I really wanted to believe him I _really _did.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' I heard him mutter. He dropped my hands and he walked away. My heart felt like lead in my chest.

'Paul wait!' I shouted desperately. I would tell him that I believed him if that's what it took for him to come back. 'Paul please!' I shouted again walking quickly to catch up with him. I saw him slip into the woods. I ran to the edge and felt a chill go down my spine causing me to shiver. I had the oddest sensation that I was being watched. I glanced around and saw that everyone was still doing their own thing by the bonfire. I looked into the woods trying in vain to see through the darkness. I took a small step forward. Paul was in there I reminded myself. Nothing else, no-one else is in there apart from Paul.

I took a bigger step and let out a scream when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Sam's disproving face.

'What are you doing Bella? You shouldn't be near the woods.'

'I was looking for Paul,' I explained, feeling heat pool in my cheeks- a sign of the embarrassment I felt for screaming.

'Paul went in there?' he asked, his tone filled with surprise. A frown etched onto his face.

I nodded, 'He said something and I- I didn't give him the answer he wanted and he just walked off.'

His frown deepened.

'Go back to the bonfire Bella. Tell Emily I'll be back later.'

He walked straight into the forest leaving me standing hopelessly behind.

I felt ill inside. Feeling hatred boil in my veins I started to walk back. I had ruined everything.

I felt hot tears mark my face as I made my way back to the bonfire. I saw Emily talking to Sue and one of the tribal leaders. I sniffed and brushed away the tears as I stepped up to them. They all turned to me and I looked down while I spoke.

'Emily, Sam said he would be back later.'

'Where'd he go?' She asked confused.

I cleared my throat, 'He went after Paul in the woods.'

I ignored the looks they were giving me and looked over at Jared and his new girlfriend Kim. Does she accept that he's a werewolf or does she think he's insane?

Judging by the look in her eyes she accepted what he said. So why couldn't I do the same for Paul? _Because it's not physically possible for people to turn into wolves_ my mind reminded me.

I didn't sleep very well that night. I couldn't get Paul's sad face out of my head. And it was his face I eventually fell asleep thinking of.

_I wasn't quite sure where I was. But I knew who I was with. _

_Jamie was standing right beside me. Only it was the Jamie I used to known- the Jamie I fell in love with. And then there was Paul standing a few feet away. But it was a Paul I didn't know. He was a wolf. A beautiful, silver wolf. _

_I reached my hand out towards him wanting to run my fingers through his silver fur. Wanting to feel the softness under my finger tips. _

_But when I took a step forward I felt a hand on my stomach and looked down. Jamie's hand was pressed against my swollen belly. I looked up into his loving face. He was looking down happily, stroking my stomach. Even though he didn't speak a silent word hung in the air. 'Ours'. _

_I smiled before looking over guiltily at Paul. My heart gave a painful thud against my ribcage as I took in the wolf's broken expression. He gave a low howl that was filled with pain and sorrow. I could feel my face crumple at the pitiful sound. _

_I pushed Jamie's hand away from my stomach and took a step towards Paul. This time nothing stopped me and I took several steps towards him. I reached out my hand again and was inches away from touching Paul. I leaned forward somewhat awkwardly and was a centimetre from running my fingers through his silky fur. I was jerked backwards. I felt a strong sense of frustration hit me. I was so close, _so close_. Jamie hissed at me. He had turned back into the man I was scared of, the man that I had left behind. _

_I wrapped a protective arm around my stomach. He had hurt me before and he could hurt me again but there was _no way _that I would let me ever hurt my baby. I heard a menacing growl and stepped backwards in alarm. My attention was drawn to the wolf. To Paul. He was growling and creeping forward threateningly. Jamie took a step back inching towards me. Paul's growl intensified. Jamie smirked at him. I knew that smirk. _

'_Paul,' I whispered warningly only I never made a sound. _

'_Paul,' I said clearly as Paul took another step towards Jamie. Panic was rising in me. Why couldn't I warn him?_

'_Paul!' I screamed in a blind panic as he launched himself at Jamie. I felt a vast panic grip my body as I let out a high pitched scream. _

**Sorry I had to cut it off there. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I've made a account on twitter for this story so I can keep you guys updated on everything and so I can give you little sneak peaks! So follow me if you want to it's twilightfan871**

**Also I've decided to post the two extras I mentioned in the last chapter separately so check them out if you want they should be up later today. **

**The response I get for this chapter will determine when I'll update. I'm kind of stuck with the next chapter so I need the inspiration you guys give me.**

**So please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They really inspired me to write this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Previously: **

_I wasn't quite sure where I was. But I knew who I was with. _

_Jamie was standing right beside me. Only it was the Jamie I used to known- the Jamie I fell in love with. And then there was Paul standing a few feet away. But it was a Paul I didn't know. He was a wolf. A beautiful, silver wolf. _

_I reached my hand out towards him wanting to run my fingers through his silver fur. Wanting to feel the softness under my finger tips. _

_But when I took a step forward I felt a hand on my stomach and looked down. Jamie's hand was pressed against my swollen belly. I looked up into his loving face. He was looking down happily, stroking my stomach. Even though he didn't speak a silent word hung in the air. 'Ours'. _

_I smiled before looking over guiltily at Paul. My heart gave a painful thud against my ribcage as I took in the wolf's broken expression. He gave a low howl that was filled with pain and sorrow. I could feel my face crumple at the pitiful sound. _

_I pushed Jamie's hand away from my stomach and took a step towards Paul. This time nothing stopped me and I took several steps towards him. I reached out my hand again and was inches away from touching Paul. I leaned forward somewhat awkwardly and was a centimetre from running my fingers through his silky fur. I was jerked backwards. I felt a strong sense of frustration hit me. I was so close, _so close_. Jamie hissed at me. He had turned back into the man I was scared of, the man that I had left behind. _

_I wrapped a protective arm around my stomach. He had hurt me before and he could hurt me again but there was _no way _that I would let me ever hurt my baby. I heard a menacing growl and stepped backwards in alarm. My attention was drawn to the wolf. To Paul. He was growling and creeping forward threateningly. Jamie took a step back inching towards me. Paul's growl intensified. Jamie smirked at him. I knew that smirk. _

'_Paul,' I whispered warningly only I never made a sound. _

'_Paul,' I said clearly as Paul took another step towards Jamie. Panic was rising in me. Why couldn't I warn him?_

'_Paul!' I screamed in a blind panic as he launched himself at Jamie. I felt a vast panic grip my body as I let out a high pitched scream. _

I jerked awake gulping in air. My hands flew to my stomach, stroking my growing bump reassuringly. My mind flew to Paul. I had to find him. I pushed my blankets off me and stood up abruptly. It was still dark outside but the sun would be rising in a few hours. I looked around for my shoes and slipped them on quickly. I didn't bother changing from my pyjamas which were a pair of sweats and a plain white top.

I walked into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible and unlocked the back door. I looked the door behind me and posted the keys back through the letter box.

I shivered as the cold air hit my bare arms. It was too late to turn back now and even if I could I wouldn't want to. My mind was only focused on one thing and that thing was Paul. The only thing that stood in my way to him was the challenge of finding his house.

I wasn't sure what the time was but judging by the sun which was just peaking over the trees it was very early in the morning as I walked up his driveway. I hesitated before knocking. I wasn't sure if he would thank me for getting him up this early but I felt a burning need to see him and it was getting stronger. I pulled my loosely clenched fist back to knock on the door when it swung open suddenly. My hand fell uselessly to my side as I looked into Paul's surprised eyes.

'I'm sorry,' I blurted out, 'I should have just believed you. I know that you wouldn't lie to me.'

I felt tears roll gently down my cheek as I stared at Paul's surprised face.

'Paul, please I'm sorry wha-'

'Sshh,' he whispered gently brushing a strand of my messy bed hair from my face.

I stepped forward and threw my arms round his neck. His hot arms snaked around me as he held me tightly to his chest. My nostrils were filled with the familiar woodsy smell I loved.

'Do you forgive me?' I mumbled against his shoulder.

'Bella,' he said pulling me back from him, 'There's nothing to forgive.'

I smiled at him before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his.

He pulled away after a few seconds. Dropping his hands from my waist and taking a step back. He took my hand tightly in his, 'Let's get you back to Sam and Emily's.'

We talked in silence, swinging our twined hands between us. There wasn't really anything to say.

We got to Sam and Emily's soon enough. I pushed open the door and smiled at Emily and Sam who were smiling knowingly back. In a way I couldn't believe that Emily hadn't told me but I got that it wasn't her secret to tell.

'Did you two get everything sorted out?' Sam asked. I looked behind at Paul who smiled and nodded.

Emily beamed before getting up.

'Are you hungry?' She turned to Paul, 'Well of course _you _are.'

She put some toast, bacon and eggs onto two plates and set them down at the table.

I dug in hungrily and for once I didn't really want to be sick.

The two men that Paul said were called Jacob and Embry came in. They sat down and made themselves comfortable. Emily got up and loaded two plates with food. She put them down in front of Jacob and Embry and sat back against her chair taking everyone in. Paul, Jacob, Embry and Sam were all laughing about something that happened a few days ago on some patrol that they all did. I guessed that was Sam and Paul's job. I watched Emily as her eye roamed over the boys affectionately like a mother would her children and realised that these boys were like her family. She was like the mother to this pack of wolves, with her fiancée Sam leading them all. I wondered where I fitted into all this. The wolf pack was a secret that were kept from the other residents of La Push but yet me being a complete stranger to La Push was let in on the secret.

Sam got up from the table with a look at Paul. Paul sighed before looking at me.

'I've got to go patrol. See you later,' he said standing up, squeezing my hand quickly before following Sam out the door.

My eyes followed Paul's form out the door.

'Don't worry he'll be back in a few hours. He hates being away from you,' a husky voice said. I blushed and looked at Jacob and Embry.

They both smiled at me.

'Boys,' Emily chastised with a smile on her lips. I had the feeling that they constantly teased Paul from the tone of voice Emily used; I could tell she was amused as well.

I smiled slightly back feeling relaxed and comfortable it was just like a group of friends.

Jacob rolled his eyes, 'Well it's true we always hear it in his thoughts.'

I stared at Jacob confused. He could hear his thoughts? It was impossible.

'Even so you shouldn't tease your brother when it happens to you-'

I cut Emily off.

'You can hear his thoughts?' I asked in disbelief. They all turned to look at me.

Jacob frowned, 'Paul didn't tell you about everything?'

I shook my head. What more _was _there that he had to tell me? I suddenly wondered what more was possible in this world. The existence of wolves, of _vampires _all of it was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be real and yet it was so if wolves and vampires do exist what else could?

His frown deepened, 'He's going to kill me.'

Embry clapped him on the back, 'It was nice knowing you brother.'

The rest of the morning was spent by me trying to persuade Embry and Jacob to tell me what else wolves could do. After Jacob had let it slip that he could hear Paul's thoughts he reluctantly explained that the pack could hear each other's thoughts while they were in wolf form unless they tried to block it from each other. But other than that he flat out refused to tell me anything else. I even tried to persuade Emily to no avail. They all insisted that it was up to Paul to divulge any information.

I helped Emily make lunch for the boys while Jacob tried to find topics to that weren't at all related to wolves to talk about. He had settled on talking about his rabbit; which is the current car he was building. He moaned about an old Chevy truck that his father, Billy Black, used to drive until the accident that paralysed him so he had to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Billy wouldn't let Jacob finish the rabbit so he could drive it when there was a perfectly good truck that was in reasonable condition that he could drive.

'It's not like the rabbit goes that much faster then it anyway it's just the thing is a beast. He can't expect me to drive it.'

I laughed along with Emily, putting the sandwiches onto a big plate. I got four glasses down from the cupboard and poured orange juice into them and set them down on the table. Emily put the huge muffins she had baked onto the table as I followed her actions but with the plate of sandwiches.

Jacob and Embry automatically started to shovel everything into their mouths.

'Is huge appetites another wolf thing?' I asked.

Jacob started to choke on the sandwich he was shoving into his mouth. I laughed at his expression.

He coughed a few times before swallowing.

'You're not going to drop it are you?' He asked sighing.

'Afraid not.'

He smiled, 'Well that's fine. Paul's here.'

My eyes immediately went to the door which sure enough opened, revealing a very happy Paul. He came over sitting down next to me, grabbing a muffin before shoving into his mouth whole.

Embry smiled at Paul.

'What?' He asked.

Embry smirked looking at me, 'It's a good job your back Paul, she hasn't stopped asking about our werewolf abilities.'

Paul swallowed before looking at me apprehensively.

'What did you want to know?' He asked. I studied his face confused. He looked kind of nervous but yet Jacob and Embry were relaxed and looked amused at the situation.

'Everything,' I responded smiling.

'Everything,' Jacob repeated, 'you hear that Paul she wants to know _everything_.'

He and Embry both smirked while Paul glared at them.

'Boys,' Emily warned.

Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up, 'It's almost time for patrol anyway. Bye Paul, bye Emily. Nice meeting you Bella.'

He waved goodbye to us as he ran out the door. Embry picked up a muffin before waving and following him out the door.

Paul sighed and visibly relaxed.

I laughed lightly, 'I like them.'

Paul shot me a look before smiling slightly. It was true I did like them. I could see myself becoming good friends with them.

'So,' he said looking at me apprehensively.

'So?' I asked.

'What did you want to know?' He asked looking nervous once again.

I shrugged, 'Everything I guess but Jacob already told me about the mind reading thing that you guys can do.'

He narrowed his eyes and I could see him start to shake slightly, his hands beginning to blur.

'Hey,' I said placing my hands on his, 'he didn't mean to he thought you had told me more then you had.'

He stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

'Why do you guys patrol?' I asked, wanting to take his mind off Jacob.

He looked me straight in the eyes before replying, 'To make sure no bloodsuckers stray onto our lands. We live to protect everybody on the rez from vampires.'

I nodded slightly not liking that he could be in danger even if that danger was minimal. They obviously protected people from vampires for a reason and I didn't like the idea of him being the thing that blocked vampires from the people on the land, he could get hurt.

His fingers smoothed out the frown I didn't realise I was pulling.

'What if you got hurt?' I asked.

Paul stared at me intently, his fingers running down my face before cupping my cheeks.

'Bella I promise you, I'm not going anywhere.'

**Sorry it was pretty uneventful but I thought it necessary for Bella to meet Jacob and Embry face to face. **

**Don't forget that if you want to be kept updated on the progress of the story and for little teasers and sneak peaks you can follow me on twitter just search for twilightfan871**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

(Bella's POV)

His fingers smoothed out the frown I didn't realise I was pulling.

'What if you got hurt?' I asked.

Paul stared at me intently, his fingers running down my face before cupping my cheek.

'Bella I promise you, I'm not going anywhere.'

'You can't make that promise,' I whispered leaning into the warmth of his hand. I wasn't sure what I would do if he left me and I felt stupid for feeling that way. I coped without him before he came into my life and I was sure that I would be able to if I left here or if he walked out of my life.

'Bella its one promise I can make. I wouldn't be able to leave you even if I wanted to.'

I looked at him in wonder. His face was deadly serious and his eyes held mine with a burning intensity. I didn't want to look away from him and I wasn't sure if I was capable of looking away anyway. Did he really mean it? I found myself blushing as he continued to look at me. I broke the eye contact and looked down at my hand that was intertwined with his.

'How can you say something like that?' I muttered, using my other hand to pull his hand away from my face. I played with his hand, avoiding looking at him. I felt oddly vulnerable like one word from him would leave what was left of my life in shatters.

'Quite easily,' he replied, 'it's a wolf thing.'

I frowned in confusion, drawing patterns on the back of his hand with my fingertips.

'So all wolves are like it?'

I heard him sigh, 'I didn't really want to do this right now.'

I looked up at him through my lashes. He appeared to be calm but his eyes betrayed him. I could see that he was nervous. It made me hope that maybe he felt as vulnerable as I did.

'Bella, there's a thing that wolves can do. It's called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds its soul mate. Everything becomes focused on her. You would do anything for her- be anything she needed you to be whether it be a brother, a friend or a lover.'

He stopped speaking and I looked at his face curiously.

'Bella I imprinted,' he paused for a space of a heartbeat, 'on you. I imprinted on you.'

He stared at me, his eyes roaming over my face assessing my reaction.

I wasn't sure how to react. He had just told me that we were soul mates. How was I supposed to react?

Part of me was happy- Paul wouldn't ever be too busy with another woman to see me. He would always be attached to me in some way and I liked it. But then Jamie loomed in my mind, reminding me that while I was here everyone around me was in danger, including Paul, especially Paul.

Yes he was a werewolf but I was pretty sure that he could get hurt in the same way that humans can.

It all made sense, why he was so willing to come with me to the doctors, why he cared so much about me when he had only known me for a short while.

I could almost feel the uneasiness coming off Paul. I looked at his face. I could tell he wanted to practically beg me to respond in some sort of way.

'What does this mean?' I asked confused as to where we stood.

'It means that I'll do anything for you Bella, be anything for you. Just say the words and I'll do it,' he said earnestly, I could hear a small trace of pleading in his voice.

I leant forward and put my forehead against his naked chest.

'I don't want anything to change,' I whispered. I couldn't make the decision right now and I liked the way it was between us. It was like our relationship was progressing naturally, despite the imprint being instant. It felt normal.

'Then it won't,' he whispered. I could feel his lips as he kissed my hair.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace, putting my hands on the small bump that was producing for my stomach. Did this mean that he will be there when I raise my child?

'Paul?' I heard a deep voice call out. Paul didn't move but I felt his head move so his chin was resting slightly on the top of my head.

'I need you to take over Jacob's patrol.'

Paul pulled away, 'Why? What's happened?'

'Quil's phased. Jacob and Embry are with him at the moment trying to get him to calm down.'

Paul stood up slowly, being careful of me.

He looked down at me, his face pulled down into an apologetic expression.

'It's fine Paul,' I said, sighing slightly. He paused studying my face before kissing my cheek.

'Will you come back after?' I blurted out just as he was following Sam out the door.

He turned back and smiled at me, 'If you want me to.'

I nodded. He beamed before closing the door behind him.

Now I just had to find a way to occupy myself until he came back...

(Paul's POV)

I breathed in the scent of the fresh air, feeling happy. I felt like a weight had been lifted.

I smiled like a fool as I walked towards the forest. Something black caught my eye and my head whipped around to follow the black movement. It was gone.

I jogged wondering if it had something to do with a vampire that was crossing onto our territory.

I sniffed the air, smelling nothing but the familiar woodsy scent coming from the ground and the trees. I frowned but walked back feeling uneasy, almost like I was being watched. I shook my head before stripping and phasing. It was a stupid feeling like that. It wasn't like anything could hurt me.

I backtracked there anyway in my wolf form, feeling insecure. I needed to make sure there really wasn't anything there. I tried to block out the thoughts of Sam, Jacob and Embry trying to calm down a scared Quil so that he could phase back. I felt the uneasiness spread through me, pinning me to the ground.

I was worried.

_What's wrong Paul? _Sam thought worried by my uneasiness.

_I'm not sure _I admitted, feeling stupid.

The image the small black thing that caught my eye played through my head.

_What do you think it was? _Sam asked.

I didn't have an answer and I didn't want to overreact so I tried to shrug it off and start patrol.

It just got worse and worse while I was patrolling. I was hit with the feeling that I was in the wrong place.

My uneasiness grew as I flew through the forest as quickly as I could, feeling panic sweep through me. Something wasn't right and I had to get to her.

I phased mid-run and quickly pulled on my cut offs before running to Emily and Sam's. I glanced around briefly, seeing nothing out of place, before walking through the door.

I could hear two heartbeats in the house and hastily walked past Emily, into the living room.

My eyes landed on Bella and I let out a huge breath that I didn't realise I had been holding.

I took four steps towards her until I was in front of her before bending down and pulling her hands into mine. My eyes scanned over her body, landing on her stomach and face.

'Are you alright?' I demanded.

She looked confused before nodding.

'The baby?' I asked.

'Is fine. What's going on?'

I took a deep breath before running a hand threw my short hair. I closed my eyes and breathed out before looking into her worried chocolate brown eyes.

'Nothing,' I said. It wouldn't do for her to get upset.

She raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

I stood up and picked her up before sliding onto the sofa and pulling her down so she was sitting on the edge of my lap with her legs lying horizontally across mine. I held her tightly to my body, needing to be close to her to reassure myself that she was alright.

**(Megan's POV)**

It was the first time I had stepped into his office for a while. I knew it hadn't been his office for legal work for a while but I had to deny it for my own sanity. I had to pretend that he was a normal man, that behaved just like everyone else his age. but it was finally time to make a stand. I knew that it had been coming for a while now but that didn't make it any easier.

I felt guilty I had put this off so many times, using other people to try and distract myself. I needed to fix my life before I could try and fix Jamie's so that is what I tried to do. I went out with men like Dom. He was nice and sweet and he understood me to a certain extent. He knew I had baggage, hell he had baggage too. He just didn't know what sort of baggage I carried. He just helped me with what I needed and what I wanted without having any consequences.

Dom was better than the others. He treated me better and I thought that maybe I had picked a winner this time. I cared for him greatly and it increased after he met Jamie. I knew from that encounter that I couldn't hide what Jamie was like, he deserved the truth from me and that is what I provided. I thought he would run without turning back but he didn't. He stood by me, encouraging me to do this today. It had been a long time coming and I finally had the support I needed to do this.

I pushed open the door, looking around carefully, picking up every detail that I could. My eyes landed on the girl behind the desk. I wondered what her part in all this was. Was she completely clueless and innocent to what was going on? Or was she part of it?

'May I help you?' she asked, turning her light blue eyes on me. I studied her face for a few seconds. She was innocent she had to be. She looked around twenty. I had to believe that she wouldn't be throwing her life away like this. I couldn't believe that Jamie would allow young girls to get sucked into the dangerous world he was a part of, though I knew he was capable of it. It scared me.

'Is Jamie here?' I asked.

She nodded, 'Would you like me to tell him your here?'

I nodded, 'Tell him it's his mother.'

She got up from behind the desk and walked towards the door near to her desk, straightening out her pencil skirt and shirt. She knocked before walking in.

I waited patiently by the desk, my eyes scanning over some of the paperwork. It was all normal as far as I could see, none of it revealed anything it shouldn't. But then he wouldn't flaunt it out in a place where anyone could see. It wasn't his style.

Her heels clunked against the floor, announcing her return.

She smiled at me politely, 'He's waiting for you Mrs –'

I thanked her quickly, not bothering to correct her. I walked into his office. He was sitting in a chair behind his desk glaring at me as I closed the door.

'What do I owe this visit for?' He asked.

I held my ground, remembering that I was trying to help him.

'I think you know why Jamie.'

He sneered at me standing up.

'Trying to preach to me isn't going to work.'

I shrugged, 'I'm not giving up Jamie, not this time.'

He smirked as he walked around his desk, 'What changed?'

My eyes never left his, 'My priorities.'

He snorted, 'Where's Dick or whatever his name was?'

'Dom,' I corrected automatically, 'He's at home.'

'Then why aren't you with him?' He sneered again.

I took a step towards him, 'Because you need me here.'

He glared at me. I cringed slightly at his hostile gaze.

'I don't need-'

Our heads snapped towards the door as a tall man barged in. I could hear heals clicking hurriedly and the woman appeared within seconds, 'I'm sorry Mr Hunt I tried to stop him.'

My heart went out to this woman who Jamie glared at.

'It's fine just don't let it happen again.'

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

In a way I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to follow her to make sure that later Jamie wouldn't hurt her. But if she didn't know then it was unlikely that he would shed light onto his wrong doings.

I glanced between him and the tall man, knowing it was one of the people that didn't officially work for the company. I knew that the file he clutched would be filled with information of the one girl who managed to touch my heart. Isabella Swan.

Jamie met my glance, glaring, before walking towards the man.

'I'll be back in a moment,' he said, no emotion, not even hate, filling his voice. He closed the door behind them and I waited a moment before approaching his desk. It was scattered with papers but I moved them, uncovering several open files.

My heart pounded harder as I reached out and picked up the first file.

My eyes scanned over the page, reading facts of where she was staying, the people she interacted with. Pictures fell out the back and floated to the ground. I put the file back down on the desk in the same place before scooping down and picking up the pictures.

I looked at them in shock. They were all of Bella and some other man. He was tall, tanned and muscular. The way he was looking at Bella- there was no doubt in my mind that he liked her a lot- maybe even loved her. But was shocked me the most was the small round bump that was producing from her stomach. My finger grazed over it as my mind tried to process what I was seeing. Had she really settled down that quickly?

My mind tried to work out the dates. For her to be showing that much, well it didn't add up.

I froze at the possibility of it being-

No it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

I quickly fumbled with putting the pictures back into the file but what caught my eye was a small piece of paper, about the size of a picture which had just one word scrawled across it.

_Soon._

I quickly put it back along with the pictures and covered the files up once again with the papers. I hoped it didn't look too obvious. I sat down in a seat that was near his desk and waited for him to come back in.

I _had_ to do something now. If Bella really was pregnant it wasn't practical for her to go back to Jamie. It wouldn't be good for her- or for him. He wouldn't be ready for that responsibility and I don't think he ever would be. He's too much like his dad in that respect. Kieran didn't like the responsibility of Jamie and I was certain that Jamie wouldn't like the responsibility of a kid even if it was his. I couldn't allow it. And of course it was too risky with Jamie's behaviour. I wouldn't allow that child to be on the receiving end of Jamie's anger or let it be corrupted by Jamie's behaviour.

Him kidnapping Bella was out of the question. I had to do something quickly.

Jamie opened the door and I jumped slightly. He looked at me before looking at his desk. His lips pulled up slightly and my heart beat unsteadily in my chest. His lip curled and I knew that he knew that I had seen the files.

I stood up as he walked towards me. He gave me a knowing smirk which made me wonder if he had planned for me to find the files. It would be a new level of torture for me and of course he knew that.

'Please Jamie just leave her allow. She seems happy.'

He shook his head, 'I'm never going to give up. I guess I'm not like my dad in that way,' he hissed.

I took a step back, afraid of his words and the look on his twisted face. I looked into the cold depths of his eyes wondering if it was my fault. He was just a child in so many ways but I couldn't give him the help he needed.

If he had had a nice upbringing, if he wasn't exposed to Kieran would he have turned out this way? Planning to kidnap a girl who was so afraid of him that she ran away. He treated Bella like Kieran would treat me and it frightened me. I had promised myself a long time ago that if I knew anyone that was in the same situation as I was with Kieran I would do anything in my power to help them. And what have I done? I sat there and watched it happen.

I shook my head, 'You're a lot more like him then you know,' I whispered, walking out the office before he could do anything. I knew how much he hated his father and to be compared to him, well he would hate me even more now.

I got into my car, driving home as quickly as I could. Dom would know what to do, he had to.

**I hope it didn't suck too bad.**

**I am curious as to what people think about Megan.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

(Megan's POV)

I burst through the door, storming through the hallway, only stopping once to see if Dom was in the living room. Once I found he wasn't I rushed straight to the kitchen.

'Megan?' Dom asked confused as to why I was so worked up.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had let it get this far. I felt like a failure, I couldn't even help my own son. He needed help and I couldn't provide him with the help he needed, only a stranger could.

Dom rushed towards me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face before taking my hands tightly in his.

A tear dripped down my cheek, 'He needs help Dom,' I sobbed. I rested my forehead against his chest, 'He needs proper help.'

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. What had I done? I had ignored Jamie's needs, I have let him push himself to the brink without even realising it and now other people were in danger because of it.

'Sshh sweetie, we can make sure he gets the help he needs.'

I shook my head, 'It's not that easy. He won't give up until he gets her.'

He pulled away and led me to one of the stools that were lined up in front of the counter. I sunk down into it, staring into his blue eyes as he knelt down in front of me.

He brushed the tears away gently. I couldn't believe that I had him. He was so kind, so loving, so _gentle_. It was completely different from what I had before.

'What's going on Megan?' He asked gently, taking my hands in his.

He gave them a squeeze.

I stared into his eyes, before closing my eyes and looking away.

'There was this girl, Bella. He was in love with her. Remember what I told you about me and Kieran?' He nodded, 'Well that's what it was like for him and Bella. He started to harm her and I just watched it happen! I watched him wear her life away, Dom!' I shouted hysterically.

I felt all the self-hatred come crashing down on me, 'I knew what it would do to her and I didn't step in. I didn't try to help her. I went back against my own words, my own judgements because I wasn't ready to stand up to him, I was too scared to step in and help her. I didn't want to believe it was true.'

I bowed my head, 'He's not my little Jamie anymore,' I whispered sadly.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek and looked up. I couldn't believe he was still here.

'It's all in the past, Megan, you can't change it. But you can change the future. You can help stop Jamie from going after Bella.'

I shook my head, 'I don't know what to do. There were files in his office. They were all on her, where she was living, who she was interacting with. She's moved on now but he won't accept it. There were a few photos with a man in them. I think they're together. It looked like they were and she was _pregnant. _I can't let him get her, she deserves a better life.'

'Then give her one. We can go to the police, have them arrest him or something.'

I shook my head slowly. No matter what Jamie did, I still wanted to protect him the best I could and he wouldn't let me do that if he was behind bars because of me. It wouldn't help him it would just make him angrier and more resentful. He needed help and the help he needed doesn't involve him being locked up and spending the rest of his life in prison.

'I can't hand him over to the police.'

Silence pressed down on us, smothering me. I needed Dom; he gave me the strength I needed. I was counting on him to have a solution.

'There's only one other thing I can think of,' he said finally.

'What is it?' I asked desperately, trying to clutch at any options that I could.

He stared at me, as if assessing my reaction in advanced.

'Tell her.'

* * *

(Paul's POV)

Weeks had passed by and the uneasy feelings never left. Something was building up. I could tell.

I had been trying to spend as much time with Bella as possible, figuring that I wouldn't feel as uneasy if I was around her, but it didn't matter where I was, it never faded. Of course this made the rest of the pack feel just as uneasy.

Sam had even been letting me stay later round his and Emily's and allowed me to come round early than usual. This made Emily and Bella suspicious. I think Bella made the connection between my behaviour when I came bursting in while I was supposed to be covering Jacob's patrol and my rather clingy behaviour now. She didn't complain or bring it up though which I was incredibly grateful for. I wouldn't lie to her if she asked me straight out why I was around pretty much all the time, acting weird but I didn't want to tell her the truth either. It wouldn't be good for her or for the baby and it was my responsibility to look out for both of them now.

I walked idly around my house, cleaning it. I had been toying with an idea but I had no idea how Bella would take it so I didn't want to act it out, even though it would be more logical. I thought that maybe it was too soon. She had said that she wanted our relationship to remain how it was and this was a big step to take, well it would be for her, for me it just felt natural.

My head snapped up and the sound of howling. I rushed out the house and into the woods, tying my shorts to my ankle before phasing.

I was immediately assaulted with Quil and Jacob's disgust as they followed a trail. It was fresh.

I started to run towards them instantly, catching on to the trail. My nose wrinkled as the sick smell of bleach invaded my nose.

_What's going on? _Sam thought, running in the direction Quil and Jake were headed.

_Bloodsucker _Quil thought. I could feel his excitement. It was his first time coming across a leech.

Jared and Embry phased and fell into place alongside me and Sam. Quil and Jacob had stopped following the trail, waiting for us as Sam ordered.

We reached them and followed behind Sam. We followed it more slowly then we liked but Sam didn't want to take any chances.

We reached a clearing. My eyes scanned the area, taking in every detail, every tree, every leaf that scattered the grass covered ground. That's when I saw it. A flash of red. My head whipped to the right following the leech's movement. It was the same leech from before. My eyes darted to the side quickly, looking for the leech with the dreadlocks.

My head snapped further to the left seeing a flash of black.

_Quil, Jacob, Jared follow the leech to the left. Paul and Embry the leech to the left. _We followed Sam's orders.

I pushed myself forward, Sam in between me and Embry. We weaved in and out of trees, jumped over rocks and small gaps in the ground simultaneously. My eyes were trained on the redhead. My heart was pumping as I pushed myself as fast as I could, the wind whipping my fur.

Sam stopped suddenly, ordering me and Embry to fall in line by him. My eyes stared straight ahead.

I didn't flinch as her gaze focused on me. She bared her teeth and my lip curled up over my teeth in response. A growl ripped out between my teeth and I sank down into a crouch ready to spring.

_Paul _Sam warned.

I ignored him and kept my eyes trained on the leech in front of me. She took a small step forward. My muscles coiled, ready for me to pounce. I sprung forward suddenly hearing Sam's displeased thoughts follow me. The leech darted back through the woods twisting and turning through the trees. We chased her. I lunged at her but she twisted her body, so I missed by a fraction and fell to the ground instead. I got back up and started after Sam and Embry. I could feel their frustration as she jumped off the edge of the cliff. I halted and focused on the other guys.

Jacob was closing the gap between him and the leech with dreadlocks rapidly. But they were reaching the borderline that separated the woods in La Push from the one in Forks. Jacob lunged forward, desperately, his teeth clamping down on thin air as the leech jumped forward, dancing over the treaty line.

Frustration and anger rippled through the pack but we stayed alert.

Jacob thought about going over the treaty line and I was in agreement with him until Sam put down an order. It annoyed me but he was right. As much as I would love to rip the Cullens apart if they tried to start a fight with us, I had to think of Bella now and I couldn't put her through that stress, no matter how much my wolf ached for it.

The chances of them coming back were extremely thin, even Sam admitted it unwillingly through his thoughts but he wanted to be sure. And after thinking about Bella, I agreed with him.

I was tired and extremely frustrated when I phased back, two hours later. Me and Quil left Sam, Jacob, Embry and Jared to patrol the area. I was supposed to take over with Quil in a few hours.

I went to Sam and Emily's, needing to spend some time with Bella. She was the only person that made everything right in my head. She put everything into perspective for me, without even realising.

I smiled at the thought of her.

I walked through the door, Emily was sitting down drinking coffee, while Bella was reading a book that I had gotten her.

I plonked down in the seat next to Bella, making her jump slightly.

Emily looked at me, smiling but her eyes were filled with worry.

'He's fine,' I said, reassuring her.

She nodded in thanks and then stood up getting food out the cupboard and fridge. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since this morning.

Bella's small laughter graced my ears. I smiled down at her, taking her gently in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her.

She broke away too soon.

'Busy day?' She asked lightly.

I nodded, 'You could say that.'

Emily put a plate of sandwiches down in front of me with a clatter.

'Thanks,' I said graciously, stuffing them in my mouth.

'Are you busy tonight?' Bella asked.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

She smiled, 'I just wondered if you wanted to do something?'

My heart sank.

Her smile faded.

'I would love to Bella, really I would. But I've got to patrol tonight. What about tomorrow?'

She smiled again, 'It's a date.'

My heart soared, I knew the words probably meant more to me then to her but it didn't burst my happiness.

(Bella's POV)

Paul left a few hours later and I couldn't help but feel lonely, especially as Sam came back.

I wondered what it would be like for me and Paul to have a relationship like Sam and Emily's.

We would own our own house, and after patrol he would come back kiss me, tell me he missed me and play with the baby, who was waiting for him to return. I smiled at the thought. I knew it would be easy to slip into that lifestyle. Almost too easy.

I was pleased when Jacob came here. It was nice to have someone else around while Sam and Emily stared at each other lovingly. It was kind of hard to bare, even though I knew that I would have that with Paul someday.

He sat down at the table opposite me and smiled before rolling his eyes at the happy couple.

He grabbed a muffin off the table before standing up.

'Want to go for a walk?'

I nodded and grabbed a jacket before following him out the door. We walked along a trail, the glow of the sun just visible through the trees.

'He loves you, you know,' Jacob said breaking the silence, 'he would do anything for you.'

'I know,' I mumbled, not sure if I liked that bit so much. The level of commitment was high and while it would be easy to be in a relationship with him I wasn't so sure that I liked the level of commitment it would entail.

'Have you imprinted?' I asked, both out of curiosity and wanting to change the direction of the subject.

He smiled, shaking his head, 'Nope, I haven't been that lucky. I probably won't anyway despite what Sam thinks.'

I raised my eyebrow.

He sighed, sitting down on a bit of wood.

'The legends said that imprinting was supposed to be rare, but Sam disagrees since him, Paul and Jared have imprinted. That's more than half the pack. He's just waiting for me and Quil to imprint as well. Billy agrees with him since I have alpha blood, it would make sense for me to imprint to make stronger wolves.'

'Alpha blood?' I asked confused.

'Yeah,' he smiled, 'I'm supposed to be the alpha of the pack since my grandfather was, but I turned it down when Sam offered me the position.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to be in charge of the pack. At least not yet. It's too soon.'

I nodded my head, 'But is that why wolves imprint? To create stronger wolves.'

He shrugged, 'We all have different opinions on it. Billy and the tribal leaders all think that it's for genetic reasons; we imprint to make stronger wolves. But Sam, Paul and Jared think there's more to it than that.'

'What about you?' I asked, curious to see what he thought on the matter.

He just shrugged, 'I can understand both sides of the argument but if Sam, Paul and Jared hadn't phased, then they wouldn't have imprinted and would probably have ended up with totally different people anyway, so maybe it is for genetic reasons.'

The thought of Paul being with someone else hurt a lot but I could see Jacob's point. If Sam wasn't a wolf would he have found me in the woods that day? Would I have still met Paul? Even if I had there probably wouldn't have been any feelings between us and I wouldn't have felt a need to stay in La Push so there wouldn't have even been a chance of romance blossoming between us.

I shivered at the thought.

Jake looked at me in concern.

'We should head back, I didn't realise it was that cold and Paul would kick my ass if you caught a cold because of me.'

I didn't bother to correct him.

We started to walk back along the trail.

'How's the Rabbit?'

He smiled, 'It's almost finished. I just need a couple of parts.'

'Cool. Will you let me see it when you're finished?'

He nodded.

I smiled at him. It was nice to have someone else to talk to, even if it was just another werewolf. And Jacob was easy to get along with.

He walked me and Sam and Emily's and left me at the door.

'I should be getting back now. Billy will be getting worried.'

'It was nice speaking to you,' I said honestly.

He grinned, 'You too.'

He waved goodbye before running off.

I closed the door behind me and took off my jacket.

Sam came running into kitchen in his usual cut offs.

'Emily wanted a drink,' he said in explanation to my raised eyebrow.

I smiled knowingly at his happy expression, glad that I had gone with Jacob for a walk. I felt bad for being here all the time as it cut down on the alone time Sam and Emily have.

I should probably look at getting my own place, but with no money and no desire to tie myself down to this place when Jamie was still out there, it wasn't really practical.

I said goodnight to him before going to change into a tank top and sweats.

I snuggled underneath the blanket Emily had lain out and drifted to sleep.

**I hope that wasn't too boring.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their fav's. It really encourages me to write so thank you.**

(Bella's POV)

I had been looking forward to this all day and I felt kind of silly for it. Paul wanted to take me to a restaurant- a different one then our first date. My stomach tingled in anticipation. I hadn't seen him all day, he was busy patrolling. Sam had them all patrolling for longer hours. He and Paul never gave a reason but they didn't have to. I knew that it was because of a vampire.

I pulled on a smart cream top, with two flowers attached near the neckline. I put on some smart jeans and looked in the mirror. My bump was now more noticeable and showed through all the clothes I wore. I couldn't hide it and I didn't feel the need to either. Paul was the only person I wanted to impress and he was ok with me having this baby.

I said goodbye to Sam and Emily, happy that I was giving them more alone time. Paul met me at the door, in a black button shirt and smart jeans. I smiled and kissed his cheek as he took my arm, walking me down the pathway and to his truck. He helped me in and I buckled my seatbelt.

He took my hand in his as he drove down the road. My focus was drawn to him as he was driving. The way his eyebrows dipped down in the middle when he was irratated by other drivers. The way his eyes squinted a tiny bit, it was hardly noticeable when he was focusing on the road. The way his eyes met mine briefly, filled with love and happiness and the way his lips stretched into a grin when he caught me staring.

He parked in the car park and helped me out.

We walked into the restaurant and got taken to a two-seated table. The waiter asked us for our orders before snatching the menu's back and stalking away. I laughed slightly at his retreating form. It obviously hadn't been a good night for him.

I noticed that Paul was watching me.

'What would you do if I told you I was leaving?' I asked before I could stop it from slipping out. Part of me though was curious as to what his reaction would be.

He stared at me, his expression unfathomable.

His jaw clenched before he spoke, 'Are you?'

I stared into his dark brown eyes, seeing the traces of hurt and pain, underlying his blank expression.

I shrugged. I didn't want to lie to him or get his hopes up.

My eyes landed on the vice grip he held the table in.

'Paul, calm down.'

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a few minutes before releasing the table from his death grip.

'Are you leaving Bella?' He asked.

I looked down at my hands before looking at his face, 'I don't know,' I said honestly, wishing I hadn't bought it up.

He let out a deep breath.

'Don't you- don't you like it here?' He asked. I eyed him nervously; I could see how hard he was trying to keep himself in control.

'No, I love it here. I could imagine living here, you know? Taking a teaching course at college and teaching on the reservation. It's like I've always pictured my future to be. And everyone here is really nice.'

He visibly relaxed but his eyes clouded with confusion.

'Then why do you want to leave?'

I sighed, 'I don't want to leave.'

He stared at me confused, but I didn't elaborate. I didn't want to tell me why I should leave.

'Bella, if it's your future you're worried about there's a college not far from La Push. They do teaching courses-'

'It's not that Paul.'

'Then what is it?'

I sighed again, 'It doesn't matter.'

He rubbed his hand over his forehead, 'It does matter, Bella. It's upsetting you, I can see it and you won't even let me help,' he said raising his voice.

A few couples glanced at us nervously; I gave them a tiny smile before turning my attention back to Paul.

I reached out a held his hand gently in mine from across the table.

'Paul?'

He looked up at me, his face unreadable once again.

'Can we forget I said anything?'

He nodded and squeezed my hand, his face relaxing slightly.

I smiled slightly, 'So, was it another busy day for the pack?' I asked changing the subject.

He nodded and smiled weakly, 'Yeah you could say that.'

I frowned, 'You haven't, you know, come across any,' I lowered my voice, 'Vampires have you?'

I knew what the answer was.

He raised his eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

'You have?' I asked worried.

He rolled his eyes and lent forward taking my other hand in his, 'There's nothing to worry about. There are only two of them and six of us; they're no match for us.'

I stared at his face; there was nothing there to suggest that he wasn't telling the truth. I tried to believe him and push away all my doubts but it was hard. I knew that I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.

We talked about pointless things for the rest of the evening. I knew he was occupied with other things so I left him be.

The cool air was refreshing against my warm skin. Paul never said a word as he helped me into his truck and drove me back to Sam and Emily's. I knew he was thinking over what I had said tonight and part of me wished I had never said anything but a even bigger part of me knew it was necessary. I wouldn't put Paul's life at risk or anyone else's on the reservation and if I saw or felt a threat I would leave. I would make myself leave and I had to give Paul a warning.

Paul helped me out the car. I twined our fingers together as we walked to the door.

'Are you coming in?' I asked as we reached the door. He nodded, 'Just for a few minutes.'

I glanced at his face, feeling on edge as I took in his confused expression.

We walked through the door, him in the lead.

There was a new voice that responded to a question Emily asked.

I stepped out from behind Paul, to see who it was.

The colour drained from my face when I saw who was sitting at the table.

'Megan?' I asked in disbelief. My mind couldn't comprehend the possibility of her sitting in Sam and Emily's kitchen. My whole world had just been turned upside down by this woman being here in Emily's kitchen.

She nodded, looking solemn.

'Who is she?' Paul asked me, taking in Emily, Sam's and Megan's serious faces and then my panicked one.

I didn't want to do this not now not ever; I wanted to bury my head underneath the sand. But part of me wanted the truth to come out. I felt like I was taking advantage of Paul in a way. He had told me his big secret and I had held mine in a vice grip to my chest.

I stroked my stomach slowly, 'The baby's grandmother,' I whispered, not daring to look him in the eyes.

I heard Megan's small gasp. I slowly looked at her.

'It is his then?' She asked.

I nodded. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hand over her forehead. I thought I saw a small tear dribble down her cheek.

'I hoped it wasn't,' she said.

I sighed and sat down at the table.

I was aware of all the eyes on me but I didn't stop looking at Megan, even when Paul sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

'How did you find me?' I asked

Her gaze flickered over Sam and Emily, finally landing on Paul.

'Do they know about him?'

I shook my head slightly.

'Perhaps it would be better to enlighten them before I answer that question.'

I let out a deep shuddering breath.

I took a moment to compose myself, to ready myself. I knew that Paul would stick by me no matter what but that didn't make telling him any easier.

'I started to go out with this guy, Jamie, when I was in my last year at school. I loved him so much that I didn't even notice when he started to make small changes to my life. I was seeing less of my friends, less of my parents but it didn't matter because all the time I would have spent with them I spent with Jamie instead. He made me feel so happy about myself. I didn't care when my dad told me he didn't like him. My mother didn't say she hated him, but she didn't have to. I knew she disproved of him.

But that didn't matter to him- or to me. I moved in with him after we finished school. It seemed the most natural step. I thought- I thought he was it for me you know?'

I ignored the trembling of Paul's hand.

'It stayed the same for a while but then things started to change. He started to change. He wouldn't let me speak to my parents or friends. He said I didn't need them. I had him and he had me and that's what mattered. By then I started to get a little wary of him. It occurred to me that me was taking control of who I did and didn't associate with but I dismissed it. He seemed to care so much about me that I just thought he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. I thought it was normal so I didn't challenge it.

They all stopped calling after a while and it was easier to forget them and just live my life with Jamie; yes I missed them but I could try to forget about it for Jamie.

But things got worse. He got worse.'

I brushed away the tears that had leaked from my eyes.

'He- he hit me when he got back from work one night. I had never been more scared of him in that one moment. It was the breaking point in our relationship. Everything got worse. He apologised after he did it and I forgave him, thinking it was a small lapse, one that would never happen again. But it did. Again and again and again.'

Paul scooted away from me slightly and it hurt me. It hurt me in a way that I didn't think was possible.

I looked at him and saw he was shaking badly. His face was scrunched up in concentration and his hands were in fists. His eyes were closed and he shook his head slowly as if trying to shake out unwanted thoughts.

I looked down at my hands which were placed on my stomach before taking in a big breath, finding the strength to continue.

'I tried to get away. I had packed some bags when I knew he was gone for the day and started to walk to the nearby train station. I thought that if I could just get away from there then maybe I could stay at a hotel in a different place for the night before moving somewhere else.

I got as far as down the road before someone grabbed me. I struggled against their grip but it just tightened. Someone else helped them lead me back to the flat that me and Jamie lived in. They dumped me in the living room and put my bags in the bedroom before locking me in the flat.

I knew that they would stay and guard it to make sure that I didn't try to get away again.

There was hell to pay that night. And I gave up hope after seeing how guarded Jamie had made me.

It wasn't until a few weeks later after my first escape that I saw the opportunity to try again. I was desperate to get away from him.

He was home so there was no-one watching the house, there never was when he was there. He usually locked the door pretty tight so I had no hope of getting out.

I asked him if he would get the bedroom ready for us. He was pressuring me into having sex with him again, it was the only thing I seemed to have any control over. He hated the fact that if he tried to get me to have sex I wasn't happy with it. So he jumped up at the oppertunity and I followed him after a few seconds. I hit him from behind with a vase and he collapsed. I knew he wouldn't stay down for long so I snatched the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I didn't have time to pack anything. I started to run. I ran as fast as I could, through streets and any back alleys I could find. I knew he wouldn't follow me on foot and he would probably get other people to look for me as well.

I ran as far as I could. It wasn't long before a car screeched down a road I was crossing. I knew it was him. I remember the dread that filled me as the car skidded to a halt. I remeber freezing for a single second before running again. I could hear him behind me. I saw woods up ahead and tried to get to them. I knew I would have a chance, no matter how small, to escape in there.

And I did make it and he never got to me.'

I glanced at Paul, noticing that he was calm but a few tremors still rocked through his frame.

It was silence while everyone absorbed what I had said. The silence was deafening. I prayed that someone would break it.

'So what's his mother doing here?' Paul asked through clenched teeth, his hands drawn into fists again, his eyes glaring at the woman who sat across from me.

'I'm here to warn and to help.'

'Say what you've got to say then go,' Paul hissed.

Megan just nodded.

'He knows where you are Bella, and he knows who your with,' she said, eyeing Paul.

Even though I knew there was a high chance he had that information I still felt my heart sink.

I had bought everyone in danger.

'He's going to come soon,' she said, 'and you can't be here. He'll take you, Bella.'

Paul gripped my hand tightly, 'I'll protect her.'

Megan shook her head, 'You won't be able to. He has people, dangerous people at his disposal. He won't stop until he gets her.'

'I can't leave,' I whispered, fear clutching at my heart.

Megan looked at me in disbelief, 'Bella, you have to leave, before he comes for you.'

I shook my head, 'I can't leave the people here, Megan, not if he is coming for me.'

'Please Bella, I want to help you, get away while you still can,' she begged.

'I can't,' I repeated, beating down the side of me that was desperately clawing for me to take the chance and escape.

'Tell us about him,' Sam said, 'so we can defend ourselves against him.'

Megan sighed before telling them details, most of which I already knew or assumed.

She left, clasping my hand and wishing me luck. I tried to smile at her and thank her but it got stuck in my throat.

My emotions were in disarray.

Paul stood behind me. I leant into his chest, his arms wrapping around me tightly, before letting go.

'I should probably go,' he whispered.

He took a step towards the door before I grabbed his hand. He turned around confused.

'I need you,' I whispered, feeling all the emotions of the evening swarm inside me.

He locked eyes with me before looking behind me.

Sam was standing with Emily wrapped tightly in his arms. I saw the concern and worry Sam's eyes and felt awful. It was my fault that I had bought this upon them and now he and Emily were involved. I felt so guilty. My eyes teared up, 'I'm sorry,' I whispered to them.

Sam looked at me, 'Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault.'

Emily and Paul both said the same thing, but the thing was the more they said it the more I felt that it was my fault.

I looked up at Paul. He studied my face for a few seconds before speaking.

'Do you mind if Bella stays at mine tonight?'

Sam and Emily both said goodnight to us before heading upstairs.

Paul lead me outside. I shivered, suddenly feeling vunerable and exposed. Megan had said that he was probably having the house watched and I felt like I could feel his eyes on me, scrutinising me, planning to snatch me away.

Paul wrapped his arm around my waist, warming me with his touch. I sank into his side, feeling safe in his arms.

'I'm going to carry you,' he mumbled, before reaching down and lifting me behind my legs. I gave a small noise of surprise as he started to walk.

'Aren't I too heavy for you?' I asked, feeling self-conscious.

He laughed slightly, 'You feel like paper, Bella. Besides I would carry you across broken glass if it meant you were alright.'

I snuggled my head against his chest breathing in his scent. I felt myself drifting off in his arms, a result of the comfort and warmth he provided and the effects of the long evening.

I woke up groggily when I felt old sheets beneath me and the warmth leaving me.

My eyes shot open to see Paul's retreating figure.

'Paul,' I mumbled.

He turned around, 'Go to sleep, Bella. You're exhausted.'

'Stay with me. Please.'

He nodded slowly before approaching the bed. I moved over as he slipped into bed. He wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled up to his chest.

The simple rising and falling of his chest as he breathed relaxed me. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of his heart beating, letting it lull me into a deep sleep.

**I hope that wasn't too bad. **

**How do you guys feel about Paul finally knowing about Bella's history?**

**I have a question for you: Would you like to see this chapter in Paul's POV?**

**Oh and I'll also be posting a extra about Bella and Jamie's relationship. It'll look at when they first went out and when their relationship started to change and stuff like that. I'll put up tomorrow and it'll be in Somewhere I belong Extra's so check it out if you want to read more about their relationship.**

**Anyway please review!**


	19. Chapter 18 Paul's POV

**First of all I want to thank you guys so much. I can't believe I'm 1 review away from having 200 reviews. It's so so awesome to have that kind of response to a story I wasn't so sure of in the beginning so thanks so much.**

**Some of you wanted Paul's POV so here it is, I tried my best in such a short amount of time so I hope you like it. **

I walked slowly along the old trail, it wouldn't give me anything new but it was the only thing to do. They hadn't been back yet but we'd seen another two leeches, both of them young with blood red eyes. It was making Sam edgy. He wondered what was going on and if they were working together. It also posed the question as to how many of them there are, is there only four or is there more? If there's more they pose a big threat to the tribe.

_How's Bella? _I asked Sam once he phased. Bella's happy face flashed through his mind. She had cooked breakfast that morning for Sam and Emily and for a few members of the pack and now she was getting ready.

_She's a good cook _Sam thought.

I smiled _lucky me._

_Found anything? _He asked.

_Nope, not a thing._

He sighed _I didn't think you would. _

Embry started to run my way _there's nothing new near the border line _he thought.

Sam thanked him and told us both to phase back. Jacob and Jared were taking over the shift.

I phased back and pulled on my cut off jeans. I ran back to my house and quickly showered and changed into a black buttoned shirt and smart jeans. I was taking Bella to a restaurant, a different one from our first date. It was a little different; the restaurant was a little more casual, which was perfect as we both needed to relax.

I drove to Sam's and parked outside their driveway. I walked to the door and Bella opened it. My eyes roamed over her, taking in her face, her baby bump which was too big to cover up, and her smart jeans.

She kissed my cheek as I took her arm and walked her to the truck. I helped her in and walked over to my side and got in.

I could feel her eyes on me the whole way and had to fight a smile. I met her gaze a few time just for a few seconds, never taking my eyes off the road for long.

I parked the car and helped her out. We went into the restaurant and was immediately assaulted by the sounds of laughter and the smell of freshly baked food. A waiter showed us to the table and took our orders, snatching the menu's out of our hands. I watched Bella and she laughed slightly and his retreating figure. I was frowning, wondering if I should make a complaint, but her reaction made me feel different. It was amazing how much calmer I was and it was all because of her.

Her eyes met my and she cocked her head to the side slightly and she seemed to be wondering something. I raised my eyebrows slightly waiting for her to ask whatever question she wanted to ask.

'What would you do if I told you I was leaving?' She asked.

I stared at her trying to compose my emotions. I was angry and hurt that she was even suggesting that she was leaving. Couldn't she see that she was my world, my everything, the reason that I breathed?

I clenched my jaw at the thought of her leaving La Push, leaving me.

'Are you?' I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

It was a few torturous seconds before she answered and I could feel my whole being becoming dependent on her answer. I didn't know what I would do without her. The thought made my chest hurt.

She shrugged and I gripped the edge of the table tightly, to stop the tremors that were sure to rack my body.

'Paul, calm down,' she whispered.

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply, trying to concentrate on her. I would somehow have to try and persuade her to stay. But I knew if she really wanted to leave I would let her. I don't want her to be stuck here miserable. I couldn't do that to her.

I slowly let go of the table, feeling the anger dissipate.

'Are you leaving Bella?' I asked.

She looked down at her hands before looking at me, 'I don't know,' She said.

I let out a deep breath at her words. I could feel the hurt and the pain her words bought but I tried to squash them down.

'Don't you- don't you like it here?' I asked, dreading the answer.

'No, I love it here. I could imagine living here, you know? Taking a teaching course at college and teaching on the reservation. It's like I've always pictured my future to be. And everyone here is really nice.'

I relaxed at her words and felt a surge of happiness before it transformed into confusion. Was it me? Was i the reason that made her want to leave? But she's my imprint, we're soul mates. Soul mates aren't supposed to hate each other.

'Then why do you want to leave?' I asked her, trying to sort through my confusion.

She sighed, 'I don't want to leave.'

I stared at her thoroughly confused, waiting for her to elaborate but she didn't.

'Bella, if it's your future you're worried about there's a college not far from La Push. They do teaching courses-'

'It's not that Paul,' she said cutting me off.

'Then what is it?' I asked desperately, whatever it was I would change it, I would do anything for her.

She sighed again, 'It doesn't matter.'

I rubbed my hand over my forehead, 'It does matter, Bella. It's upsetting you, I can see it and you won't even let me help,' I said angrily, how could I fix it when she wouldn't even tell me what it was that was bothering her? How can I be there for her like I wanted to, like I was supposed to when she kept me in the dark?

I watched her as she glanced around smiling slightly. She took my hand in her smaller ones.

'Paul?' She whispered softly.

I looked at her.

'Can we forget I said anything?'

i nodded and squeezed her hand, relaxing slightly, although I was anything but.

She smiled slightly, 'so, was it another busy day for the pack?'

I nodded and smiled weakly, 'Yeah you could say that.'

I wondered whether they had found another fresh trail yet.

She frowned, 'You haven't, you know, come across any,' she lowered her voice before continuing, 'Vampires have you?'

I raised my eyebrow at her slightly but didn't say anything. I was trying to keep the amusement of my face. The uncertain way she talked about anything pack or vampire related was quite funny.

'You have?' She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice and rolled my eyes. I lent forward and took her other hand in mine, 'There's nothing to worry about. There are only two of them and six of us; they're no match for us,' I told her gently, wishing that she would believe me so she wouldn't worry anymore. I knew it was pointless though, I could see the worry in Emily's eyes every time a vampire comes into La Push and Sam has to fight one. It was only natural; we worried about our imprints and our imprints worried about us. But I wish I could at least take some of that worry away.

We didn't talk about anything serious for the rest of the evening. I was too preoccupied with what Bella had said. Would she really go even though she was happy here? Would she ever let me be there for her like I should be?

I didn't feel her eyes on me on the ride home and while I was somewhat glad as it gave me the opportunity to obsess over what had happened this evening, I missed it. I missed knowing that it was me she was thinking about.

I helped her out the car when we got to Sam and Emily's. She twined our fingers together as we walked to the door.

'Are you coming in?' She asked when we reached the door. I nodded, 'Just for a few minutes.' I wanted to know how the others had got on during their patrols.

I carefully pushed in front of Bella as soon as I heard an extra voice in the house. It was a woman's voice and she sounded extremely tired. I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye and went in, staying in front of her.

'Would you like anything to drink?' Emily asked.

The woman shook her head, 'No thanks.'

I felt Bella move from behind me.

'Megan?' She asked. My head snapped to the side and took in her pale face and her panicked expression. I looked back at the woman before glancing at Sam and Emily who looked perplexed at Bella's reaction.

'Who is she?' I asked, wondering if I would need to protect Bella.

She rubbed her bump slowly, 'The baby's grandmother,' she whispered. My eyes narrowed at the woman who gasped.

'It is his then?' She asked. Bella nodded and the woman closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

'I hoped it wasn't.'

I looked at Sam who exchanged a look with me. He slowly pulled Emily closer towards him and I tried to reach for Bella as she moved towards the table. She sat down and I quickly sat next to her. There was no way that this woman was innocent. Bella's reaction said otherwise and there was no way I was going to let her hurt Bella.

I grabbed her hand, feeling a overwhelming need to touch her, to let her know I was there for her if anything happened.

'How did you find me?' Bella asked her voice trembling slightly.

The womans gaze flickered over Sam and Emily, finally landing me before going back to Bella.

'Do they know about him?' She asked. My eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Did we know about who? Was this the big thing that Bella had been keeping from me?

She shook her head slightly.

'Perhaps it would be better to enlighten them before I answer that question.'

Bella let out a slow shuddering breath. As much as I wanted to know what she had been keeping from me, I could see how hard it was for her so I had to tell her that she didn't have to tell me, tell us, until she was ready.

I opened my mouth to tell her when she started to speak, effectively making my mouth snap shut.

'I started to go out with this guy, Jamie, when I was in my last year at school. I loved him so much that I didn't even notice when he started to make small changes to my life. I was seeing less of my friends, less of my parents but it didn't matter because all the time I would have spent with them I spent with Jamie instead. He made me feel so happy about myself. I didn't care when my dad told me he didn't like him. My mother didn't say she hated him, but she didn't have to. I knew she disproved of him. But that didn't matter to him- or to me. I moved in with him after we finished school. It seemed the most natural step. I thought- I thought he was it for me you know?'

I started to tremble. Jamie was his name; Jamie was the father of Bella's baby. While some small part of me was relieved that I finally knew, her words still cut through me. She thought he was the one. I wanted to scoff but I didn't. Instead I concentrated on trying to calm myself.

'It stayed the same for a while but then things started to change. He started to change. He wouldn't let me speak to my parents or friends. He said I didn't need them. I had him and he had me and that's what mattered. By then I started to get a little wary of him. It occurred to me that he was taking control of who I did and didn't associate with but I dismissed it. He seemed to care so much about me that I just thought he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. I thought it was normal so I didn't challenge it. They all stopped calling after a while and it was easier to forget them and just live my life with Jamie; yes I missed them but I could try to forget about it for Jamie. But things got worse. He got worse.'

My trembling increased as she spoke. Sam gave me a pointed look, clearly telling me to back away from her. But I couldn't. I wanted to support her so I continued to hold her hand. There wasn't a chance of me hurting her. I could never loose control while she was sitting next to me. I was sure of it.

'He- he hit me when he got back from work one night. I had never been more scared of him in that one moment. It was the breaking point in our relationship. Everything got worse. He apologised after he did it and I forgave him, thinking it was a small lapse, one that would never happen again. But it did. Again and again and again.'

I abruptly pushed myself away from her, trembling worse than ever. He had hit her. _The psychotic fucker __had hit her. _The outlining of my form blurred and I could feel myself loosing control.

Think of Bella think of Bella, I chanted in my head. I thought of her smiling face and the night she kissed me. But it changed, the images morphed into Bella kissing a man, Jamie and then Bella on the floor crying her eyes out with Jamie leaning over her a wicked, twisted look on his face. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to dispel those thoughts.

'Paul, she needs you,' I heard Sam whisper so quietly no-one but Emily would be able to hear him. I concentrated on stopping the tremors in my arms, thinking of nothing else just focusing on stopping the vibration of my arms. Slowly they stopped and I breathed deeply.

'I tried to get away. I had packed some bags when I knew he was gone for the day and started to walk to the nearby train station. I thought that if I could just get away from there then maybe I could stay at a hotel in a different place for the night before moving somewhere else.

I got as far as down the road before someone grabbed me. I struggled against their grip but it just tightened. Someone else helped them lead me back to the flat that me and Jamie lived in. They dumped me in the living room and put my bags in the bedroom before locking me in the flat. I knew that they would stay and guard it to make sure that I didn't try to get away again. There was hell to pay that night. And I gave up hope after seeing how guarded Jamie had made me. It wasn't until a few weeks later after my first escape that I saw the opportunity to try again. I was desperate to get away from him.

He was home so there was no-one watching the house, there never was when he was there. He usually locked the door pretty tight so I had no hope of getting out.

I asked him if he would get the bedroom ready for us. He was pressuring me into having sex with him again; it was the only thing I seemed to have any control over. He hated the fact that if he tried to get me to have sex I wasn't happy with it. So he jumped up at the opportunity and I followed him after a few seconds. I hit him from behind with a vase and he collapsed. I knew he wouldn't stay down for long so I snatched the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I didn't have time to pack anything. I started to run. I ran as fast as I could, through streets and any back alleys I could find. I knew he wouldn't follow me on foot and he would probably get other people to look for me as well. I ran as far as I could. It wasn't long before a car screeched down a road I was crossing. I knew it was him. I remember the dread that filled me as the car skidded to a halt. I remember freezing for a single second before running again. I could hear him behind me. I saw woods up ahead and tried to get to them. I knew I would have a chance, no matter how small, to escape in there.

And I did make it and he never got to me.'

A few tremors shot through me but it was ok. I was still in control. It was easier to stay in control now. My mind latched onto the thought that Bella had escaped. She got away and she was here and there was no way I would let her go. Her earlier words from the restaurant floated back into my mind.

_Are you leaving Bella?' I asked._

_She looked down at her hands before looking at me, 'I don't know,' She said._

_'Then why do you want to leave?' I asked her, trying to sort through my confusion._

_She sighed, 'I don't want to leave.'_

_I stared at her thoroughly confused, waiting for her to elaborate but she didn't. _

_'Bella, if it's your future you're worried about there's a college not far from La Push. They do teaching courses-'_

_'It's not that Paul,' she said cutting me off._

_'Then what is it?' I asked desperately, whatever it was I would change it, I would do anything for her. _

_She sighed again, 'It doesn't matter.'_

Was Jamie the reason she wanted to leave? Was she scared he would somehow find her again?

I broke the silence that hung thick in the air. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

'So what's his mother doing here?' I asked through clenched teeth. My hands were drawn into fists again and I was glaring at his _mother_.

'I'm here to warn and to help.' I wanted to snort. If she really wanted to help then she would have stopped the stupid bastard from hurting Bella in the first place. She should have put her son on a leash and kept him close so he wouldn't hurt another human being again. Twisted fucker.

'Say what you've got to say then go,' I hissed.

She just nodded.

'He knows where you are Bella, and he knows who your with,' she said, her eyes roaming over my face.

What the fuck was she going on about? Was he spying on her- spying on us? My hands started to tremble again.

'He's going to come soon,' she said, 'and you can't be here. He'll take you, Bella.'

I grabbed Bella's hand and gripped it tightly in my own trembling hand, 'I'll protect her.'

Like I would like that sick bastard touch her again.

She shook her head, 'You won't be able to. He has people, dangerous people at his disposal. He won't stop until he gets her.'

Yeah? And I won't rest until that stupid fuck is six feet under.

'I can't leave,' Bella whispered.

The woman stared at Bella in disbelief, 'Bella, you have to leave, before he comes for you.'

She shook my head, 'I can't leave the people here, Megan, not if he is coming for me.'

I wouldn't let her go anyway. She needed to be here. I had to protect her. I had to know she was safe and she was safe with me. I wouldn't let anyone that intended to harm her touch her.

'Please Bella, I want to help you, get away while you still can,' she begged.

'I can't,' Bella said.

'Tell us about him,' Sam said, 'so we can defend ourselves against him.'

I listened to every single word the woman said. She had found a file containing details on all of us. It didn't escape my notice that Emily and Sam both gripped each other tightly.

He was going to try and get Bella and he would use whoever he needed to and whatever weapons he needed to. She warned us that he didn't have a limit to what he would do.

I snorted. It wasn't like the crazy fucker could kill us; we healed to quickly for anyone to do any real damage.

She stared at me with a serious expression as if she could read my thoughts.

She looked at Bella and my heart sank. Yeah the crazy fuck couldn't hurt me or the pack but he could hurt Bella... and Emily if he was stupid enough to.

She left and I followed her and Bella to the door, she didn't seem to want to hurt Bella but what if her crazy- ass son was waiting nearby? She clasped Bella's hand and wished her luck before shooting me a look.

I watched her go as Bella leant into my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her, relishing the feeling of her small body in my arms. I hugged her tightly to me, needing to feel her after everything that had happened. I needed to know that she was ok, physically at least.

I let go of her at the sound of Sam and Emily standing up.

'I should probably go,' I whispered unwillingly. I didn't want to leave her.

I took a step towards the door and I felt her small hand grasp mine. I turned to her confused as to why she stopped me from going.

'I need you,' she whispered. Her face was still pale and there were small bags underneath her eyes. She looked exhausted. I knew I had to stay with her. She needed me right now and I wouldn't leave her in her hour of need.

I locked eyes with her before looking at Sam.

Bella turned to face them as well.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. I brushed my thumb over her hand, wanting to comfort her.

'Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for,' Sam said. I gave him a small smile in thanks and he nodded slightly.

Sam looked at me, 'Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault.'

Bella turned back to look and me. I studied her face for a few seconds, reading the need in her eyes. She wanted to escape.

'Do you mind if Bella stays at mine tonight?' I asked, already knowing the answer. I broke my eye contact with Bella for the briefest second to see Sam shaking his head. He pulled Emily closer to him and I knew that he wanted alone time with Emily anyway. We both needed to be near our imprints.

They both said goodnight before heading upstairs.

I lead Bella outside. She shivered so I wrapped my arm around her waist, keeping her warm with my body heat. In that moment I was pleased I was a wolf. I was able to keep Bella warm and I would be strong enough to fight whatever threat was coming for her.

'I'm going to carry you,' I mumbled, before reaching down and lifting her behind her legs. I gave a small noise of surprise as he started to walk.

I smiled as she made a small noise of surprised and started to walk up the path.

'Aren't I too heavy for you?' She asked.

I laughed slightly at the ridiculous notion, 'You feel like paper, Bella. Besides I would carry you across broken glass if it meant you were alright.'

She snuggled her head against my chest and I felt my heartbeat pick up slightly. She drifted to sleep almost immediately. I eyed the truck, not wanting to wake her up, I decided to run back.

I opened my door and walked upstairs taking her to my bedroom. It was the bedroom that was most lived in so she would probably be more comfortable in it. I placed her gently on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

I watched her for a second before turning on my heel and walking out. I got near the door when I heard her mumble my name.

I turned around, 'Go to sleep, Bella. You're exhausted.'

'Stay with me. Please.'

I nodded slowly before approaching the bed. She moved over and I got in the bed. I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled up to my chest.

She closed her eyes and relaxed against me. I smiled and felt her soft breath against my chest.

She was so beautiful. It was a mystery to me how anyone could hurt her. She was so innocent, so caring and loving towards everyone. The best thing was that she was mine, no other sick, twisted fuckers would ever get their hands on her. I would make sure of it.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I just wanted to remind you guys that I've posted the extra about Jamie and Bella's relationship today so you can read it if your interested. **

**I should update within the next three days.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am really sorry for the wait. I meant to update ages ago but then I got food poisoning and then I went on holiday so I didn't have anytime to update.**

**But here is the long awaited chapter and I hope you like it.**

It had been a whole week of uncertainty and uneasiness. After Megan's warning the whole pack was on alert for Jamie and any other men who appear suspicious. Sam assured me that it wouldn't be too hard to spot them- hardly anyone new visited the reservation so it would be obvious who they were.

But I wasn't so convinced. Jamie wouldn't pay some guys that didn't know what they were doing. He would employ skilled men that were extremely good at their jobs and since the pack had never dealt with men like this before it was hard not to worry.

It didn't help that the pack's focus what somewhat divided. Paul told me that they had come across several new trails in the past week and they were all from different vampires. Everything was going wrong just like I knew it would. I hated that Paul- and the rest of the pack really- were being put in some danger, however big that danger was, because of me. They had enough to worry about with the new vampires without me bringing my problems into their lives.

And it bothered me how I found Paul watching me uncertainly sometimes. It was like he thought I was going to disappear... or run away. I wanted to reassure him that now everything was out in the open, now that the pack was going to fight against him, I wasn't going anywhere. They wouldn't let me anyway and I was starting to wonder if I would actually be able to out run them even if I did want to go, which of course I didn't.

'Paul,' I whispered nudging his side.

'Mmmm,' He mumbled, turning over on his side.

I sighed, 'Paul,' I said louder this time, attempting to shake him.

He shot up and his eyes raked over my form. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'You've got patrol in an hour,' I said, nodding to the clock.

He groaned and got up, pulling a towel of from the chair in the corner of the room and traipsing off to the bathroom.

It didn't take him that long to shower and get ready. It took me even less time to get ready having showered the night before, so I waited for him downstairs in the kitchen, my pyjamas replaced by fresh clothes and my hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

He walked me over to Sam and Emily's, a routine that was made the minute that I moved into Paul's. He didn't want me to be on my own and I agreed with him, I didn't want to be left on my own always looking over my shoulder until Paul returned. At least around Sam and Emily's I could occupy myself, either by helping her bake or being entertained by one of the wolves that were sure to be there.

Me and Paul were greeted with the smell of freshly cooked bacon. I heard Paul's stomach growl, and instantly felt guilty. Shouldn't _I _be the one feeding him?

Paul walked us quickly into the kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his enthusiasm.

Emily put down a plate in front of Paul and a slightly smaller one down in front of me. I noticed as I ate my bacon sandwiches that I had a bigger portion than Emily but a smaller portion then Paul and Sam. Although I was more hungry than normal, it was still hard getting used to the bigger portions and the fact that I had to eat the right foods in the right amounts.

Paul finished before me and got up kissing my cheek, 'I'll come and get you later then we can go to the doctors,' he said before clapping Sam on the back and saying thanks to Emily. I watched him go, feeling sad like I always did when he left for patrol.

Sam left shortly after Paul, kissing Emily goodbye. She smiled at his retreating form.

'Emily, what do you think about me going to college?' I asked her. It had been something that had been floating through my mind for the past couple of days when I realised just how sick I was of doing nothing with my life. I was always bought up with ambitions. Charlie and Renee always encouraged me to pursue my dreams, to set myself goals that I could reach so I would get a good education and be able to go to university.

She smiled at me, 'It's a great idea, Bella. If you want to go to college, then go for it.'

I nodded, smiling to myself. It may seem stupid but Emily's opinion really did matter to me.

I helped her cook some cookies for the boys. We worked in silence, both caught up in our own thoughts. Mine, of course, were on colleges and I could only imagine that hers were on her group of wolfs.

We weren't left in silence for long. Jacob came barging through, making a beeline towards the snacks we had laid out on the table, for when the pack drifted in and out.

'Hey Jake,' I said, laughing as he waved his hand in my direction but not taking his eyes off the food.

He smiled at me after he had finished stuffing his face, 'Sorry, but patrolling really does make you hungry and I haven't had breakfast yet, Billy hasn't stocked up the fridge and I need my strength for later.'

Emily laughed at him, 'You know _you _could go and get the groceries.'

Jake shrugged, 'I could but then I'm the one that's looking out for any threats to the tribe, while Billy is wasting his time fishing with Harry.'

Emily shook her head and went back to stirring the mixture for her famous muffins.

Jake smiled at me, 'Want to do anything today?'

I nodded, 'Can we take a walk down the beach or something?'

He nodded standing up.

'I'll be back in a few hours,' I said to Emily, waving goodbye as I walked out the door with Jacob.

We walked down a short trail.

'Is there a library in La Push?' I asked Jake, breaking the silence.

He raised his eyebrow, 'No, but there's one in Forks.'

'Will you give me directions?' I asked.

He shook his head, 'Paul would kill me if I let you go by yourself, besides it's not safe.'

'Why? It's not like Jamie is going to kidnap me in a public place,' I pointed out, though I wasn't totally sure of that assessment. Sure, he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself but he would find some way of taking me.

He gave me a look, 'Well for starters there's the problem of Jamie and despite your opinions on him not kidnapping you in a public place, there's no way I'm letting you take that chance because I, along with the rest of the pack, especially Paul, disagree with them. Then there are the Cullens who live in Forks.'

'The Cullens?'

He nodded, 'They're a bunch of leeches.'

'And they live in Forks, amongst the people I mean?'

He nodded.

My eyebrows burrowed, I was under the impression that vampires didn't live in human societies. I always thought they drifted from place to place, feeding off humans.

'They're different from most vampires. They only drink from animals,' Jacob explained.

'And you guys are alright with that?' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He snorted, 'Nope, the treaty is the only thing that stops us from ripping them apart.'

We changed direction suddenly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

'If your set in going to the library then I'm going with you,' he said, leaving no room for arguements. 'We'll go back to mine and get my car.'

'But I am curious as to why you want to go to the library anyway.'

I smiled at him, 'Because I want to apply for college.'

'That's great. What do you want to do?'

'I want to be a teacher,' I told him.  
We walked towards a small house that had an old red truck in the driveway.

He led me through the door and into the small house.

'Dad?' Jacob called, his voice booming through the house.

'In here,' I heard a gruff voice call back.

I followed Jacob into the living room, noticing with surprise that the house isn't all that untidy considering it was just him and his dad living here.

Billy Black was sitting in his wheelchair watching television. He turned his head and looked at me in surprise. His smile was filled with warmth as he reached his hand out for me to shake.

'It's nice to meet you, Bella.'

'You too,' I said, feeling slightly uneasy with the gaze he was giving me. His creases around his eyes were filled with wisdom and his black eyes, they were filled with knowledge and understanding. It was like he knew the secrets of the universe.

'I'm taking Bella to the library in Forks,' Jacob explained. Billy nodded his head giving his son a sharp gaze. I looked between them in interest, wondering what it was about.

'Be careful,' Billy finally said. Jacob rolled his eyes, 'We will. See you,' Jacob said walking out the living room.

I smiled goodbye at Billy, feeling uneasy once more at the worried look he was giving me. I followed Jake quickly out the room and to the truck that was sitting in the driveway.

'Rabbit still not fixed?' I asked.

He beamed the smile lighting up his face, 'Actually it is. It's in the garage but I need to insure it before I drive it.' He pulled a face, rolling his eyes, 'Billy's insisting on it. I swear that man just doesn't want me to drive it.'

I smiled at him before getting in the truck, not being able to get the image of Billy's worried look out of my face.

Jacob started the truck and I jumped slightly at the loud sound the engine made. He laughed at me and pulled out the driveway.

'Jacob?' I asked. He glanced at me before switching his gaze back to the road.

'Yeah?'

'Why did Billy give you that look?'

He sighed, 'Because Bella, Paul's the hothead of the pack. He has, well he had, serious anger issues before he imprinted on you. Billy was just warning me that Paul might not react in the best way to this. I mean with Jamie and new vampires on the loose it's not the best idea but hey you can't live in a house forever right?'

I raised my eyebrows, 'He would react badly to me going to the library with a friend?'

Jake shook his head, 'Paul's the type of guy to act before he thinks, Billy's just worried for me but he has no need to. Paul knows I wouldn't let anything hurt you and we're only friends so he has nothing to worry about in that way, besides another pack member would never try to steal an imprint. That's just- that's beyond low.'

Jacob pulled up outside the library, people avoiding us as we walked up the steps. I smiled to myself as I saw the looks Jacob was attracting. He didn't seem to notice though.

I went to the computers as Jacob pulled a book off the nearest book shelf, settling into a chair that was pulled towards one of the five tables that were in the reading area.

I opened up Google, searching for the colleges that were the closest to La Push. I looked at a few colleges, some way better then others and printed out the information they provided along with application forms.

I walked to the printer and took the application forms. I heard a footstep to my left and froze. I told myself that I was being stupid but I couldn't help but feel panic rush through my body. Something wasn't right. I glanced back at Jacob who was sitting at the table, smiling widely at something he had read in the book he was holding. Surely if there was something wrong then he would have picked it up?

I looked back to the printer which had just finished printing the last form. I picked it up and added it to the tiny pile of forms.

I heard a tiny scrapping noise. My head shot up and I looked to my left again. There still wasn't anything there but something was definitely wrong.

I looked back at Jacob one more time, he was still reading his book. I looked back at the spot that was just between a row of books and the wall. There was something behind that row, I just knew it.

I put my forms down and took a step forward. There wasn't a single sound coming now but it just made me more determined to find out what it was. I took another few steps forwards, feeling panic grip me again for a split second before I brushed it off. Nothing would happen in a library, there were too many people about.

I walked more determinedly, and gripped the edge of the row before looking around it. I froze.

Alarm bells rang out in my head as I let go of the row and took a step back.

A twisted smile hung on his pale face. His eyes were bright with amusement as he took a small step towards me. I kept my eyes focused on him as I took another step back.

I was in view of Jacob now but _he _didn't know that.

'You can't run forever, Bella,' Jamie said quietly, amusement underlying his threatening tone but somehow it just made him seem more threatening. He would only be amused as he played a game, as soon as he was tired of the game his amusement would be lost and I would be in alot of trouble.

I took another step back, keeping eye contact with him. He was on his own, I could see it in his stance, he would have already made a move if he had more people on his side. He wasn't a coward, he was smart and he knew when he couldn't win a fight. And he wouldn't win, today anyway.

'Bella?' I heard a deep voice call out. I didn't look over at the person the voice belonged to. My eyes were focused solely on Jamie.

'Bella!'

Jamie sneered at the sound of Paul's voice.

'You can't run forever, Bella. I'm about to catch you,' he whispered.

'Bella!' Paul called. The desperation and concern in his voice made me look round. He was running towards me, his face twisted down with worry. He reached me and pulled me to him, holding me against his chest.

'What were you doing Bella?' He asked.

I swallowed and shivered, despite Paul's heat, 'He was here, Paul.'

I heard Jacob look round the aisle.

'There's no-one here,' he said.

I closed my eyes and turned so I was facing Paul directly. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck. He held me as close to him as he could, being careful of my bump.

Heat penetrated my skin, warming me to my bones. I relaxed into his embrace, feeling a wave of safety and security wash over me.

'Let's go Bella,' Paul whispered into my hair. I nodded but waited a second before I released him from my grip. He took my hand and I walked close to him.

'Wait,' I said, getting the forms from by the printer.

He looked at me confused. I smiled at him, 'They're application forms for colleges nearby.'

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes that still burned with worry. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I walked back to him and we walked quickly out the library.

I pretended that I couldn't feel the burning gaze on my back as I walked out the library.

His words floated through my head.

'I'm about to catch you.'

I shivered and Paul pulled me closer and took my hand in his. It made it harder to walk and more difficult but I didn't complain, I needed the close contact.

Jacob followed us out.

Paul opened the door for me and I got in.

'Aren't you coming Jacob?' I asked.

He shook his head, 'I'm going to run back. See you later.'

He waved before taking off, running down the street.

Paul got in Jacob's truck and started it.

I clutched my jumper tighter to me.

'We can go back home if you want,' he said, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to take my hand.

I shook my head, 'I want to go to the doctor's.'

He nodded as he continued driving, but by the slight frown on his face he wasn't pleased with my answer.

He pulled up outside the doctors and helped me out the car. I took his hand as we walked into the reception. The usual receptionist greeted us warming before gesturing for us to take a seat. Unlike my other experiences in the doctors, the wait seemed to go on forever. I kept my hold on Paul's hand and looked out the window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything was as it should be, the cars driving past, people strolling past walking their dogs, the few trees swaying slightly in the wind. But there was something waiting out there for me.

'Miss Swan,' the doctor called.

Paul helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the doctors.

I sat down on the seat as the doctor preformed the routine checks. I watched Paul watch the doctor and thought about how amazing he truly was. How many people would have helped me in my current situation with a baby on the way and an abusive ex boyfriend stalking me and plotting to kidnap me- not a lot probably. But Paul, he was there when I needed comfort, he gave me and the baby a safe place to stay.

I said thank you to the doctor after he gave me the all clear and walked back to the car with Paul, who was silent the entire way. He drove him slightly faster then what he would usual have and I knew it was because he was worried about Jamie.

He lead me into the house and locked the door behind him, something I can't really remember him doing before. He always locked it when he went out or when we went to bed but he never did it during the day when we were both in. The small action told me how scared he really was for me.

'I'm really grateful, you know,' I said.

'For what?' He asked.

I gestured around, 'Everything. You've done so much for me Paul and I'm really grateful. I don't know what I would without you. I don't know if I would have been able to stay safe without you.'

And I knew that if Jamie had caught me I wouldn't have had the strength to fight again.

But now, now I had something that was worth fighting for.

Paul gave me a small smile, 'It's nothing, Bella.'

I took his hand, 'It's not nothing, Paul. You don't know how much you've done for me, for both of us,' I added, rubbing my small bump.

'I would do anything for you two, Bella. Anything. Just ask me and I'll do it.'

I smiled and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and nestled his head in my hair. I closed my eyes just taking a moment to just feel him pressed against me.

I pulled away slightly but didn't loosen my hold on him.

I stared into his dark brown eyes, my heart swelling at the love and devotion I saw in them. I leaned forward slightly, feeling his warm breath brush my cheek gently.

I closed my eyes and kissed him, feeling warm inside when he kissed me back. I let my thanks, my building love for him and my gratefulness pour into the kiss, conveying everything I felt for him.

I could see my future with him, here in La Push. I could see myself teaching at the school on the reservation while Paul followed his dreams with helping people. I could see our children, running around the house, filling the silence with joyous laughter. I could see it all.

I pulled away breathing heavily. None of it was achievable, not while Jamie was hanging over us.

I looked up at Paul's face. He said before that he would do anything to protect me and now I was wondering just how far he would go.

**Hoped you liked it. **

**I feel really bad for taking so long about updating so for the people that review I'll send you a sneak peak.**

**I'll try and update asap.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, I really do appreciate them.**

**Someone asked if the Cullens where going to make a appearance and I thought I would answer the question this way since there has to be more then one person wondering and the answer is yes. But it will only be a brief appearance and Edward won't fall in love with Bella or anything. **

(Paul's POV)

I was edgy as I phased. Something wasn't right I could feel it in the air.

Jared agreed with me.

_Something weird is definitely going on _he thought, running along the treaty line.

I ran towards the treaty line, the wind whipping my fur as I ran. It didn't take long for us to figure out why we felt edgy. Seconds after I reached the spot Jared was waiting we saw two white blurs. We tore after them, our noses burning with the stench as we chased them down. They had turned away from the treaty line directly onto our land, but now they were turning back towards it.

Desperation and hate filled us both. We had to kill them, it was our job. But they were getting out of reach-

Jared leaped forward landing on one. A metallic screech ripped through the air at the sound of her neck being torn from her body. My eyes zoned in on its companion. She was a small woman. Her blonde hair whipped around her face as her red eyes narrowed, her face filled with hatred.

'We'll be back,' she hissed, turning and running into Forks.

I had never wanted to break the treaty as much as I did now. If we were able to go into Forks we would have had a better chance of killing all the leeches that had crossed our lands, but Sam wouldn't let us risk it. He gave a alpha order to stick to our own lands after seeing the thought in some of our minds.

I helped Jared tear up the pieces he set the pieces ablaze and watched the flames flickering as they burnt out. I could see temporary satisfaction playing across his face, but it was only a minor triumph. There was something odd going on, it was clear that all the vampires were being sent here but why? Did they have a death wish?

Our heads snapped back to the woods simultaneously as a howl ripped through the air. We pulled off our cut-offs and phased.

_Seth's phased _Sam thought. I could see through his eyes, trees whipping past. He was almost at the Clearwater house where Seth was.

Me and Jared started our journey to the Clearwater's. Of course we should have anticipated this. New vampires constantly flitting onto our land would trigger more and more people to turn into wolves. It needed to end.

Jared agreed with me as did Sam, though he was trying not to think about it. I wondered if many more would phase. Although we all liked being a wolf, well parts of it anyway, I still wouldn't wish it on anyone else, none of us would.

Sam sent Jared to get some shorts for Seth as we both tried to coax him into phasing back.

_Think of happy thoughts, of human thoughts _Sam thought.

Seth tried to. Images of his parents, of Leah, his sister flashed through his mind. Sam flinched.

I looked at Seth wondering why he didn't feel hate towards the man that broke his sisters heart.

Sam flinched again.

_Sorry _I thought quickly, guilt flooding through me. It wasn't as if it was his fault...

Even if he did try and fight it he wouldn't have been able to last for long. It was hard not to feel anything for your imprint. Just the thought of Bella's smile, the look in her chocolate brown eyes when she looked at me got my heart beat quicker. In fact I couldn't wait to go to the doctors with her. I loved the way her eyes lit up when she saw anything or if anyone mentioned the baby. I knew she would be a great mother and I couldn't wait for us to have children of our own, though it wouldn't be until further in the future.

_Just go back to Bella _Sam sighed _your obviously not going to be of any help._

I let out a bark of happiness _cheers _I thought before running off.

I ran back through the woods quickly, loving the speed. It was just one of the benefits of being a wolf. I phased back as I reached the edge and walked quickly to Sam and Emily's.

I knew as soon as I approached the door that Bella wasn't in there. I could only hear one heartbeat.

I opened the door to reveal Emily cutting shapes out of a dough.

I frowned, 'Where's Bella?' I demanded.

'She went out with Jake; I think they went for a walk along the beach.'

I rushed out running towards the beach as quickly as I could, I don't know why but I had a strange feeling in my gut... something wasn't completely right.

They weren't there, it didn't take me long to that realisation.

I ran to Billy's. He should have an idea where his son would take Bella shouldn't he?

I banged my fist a few times against the door. I heard the slight squeaking of the wheels of the wheelchair as Billy made to answer the door. He opened it slowly, showing no surprise of seeing me here, agitated on his doorstep.

He raised an eyebrow at me as I demanded him to tell me where they were.

I ignored his mutterings.

'They went to Forks library,' he said.

It was my time to raise my eyebrows. Forks library. What were they doing there?

Especially where the bloodsucking Cullens were. I felt anger roll through me. Jacob took her into Forks knowing that there is a group of leeches as well as a sadistic ex boyfriend that wants to kidnap her, with no wolves nearby to protect her.

Tremors rocked through my body at the sheer stupidity of Jacob Black.

'Paul, he'll keep her safe,' Billy said. I ignored him and just nodded in thanks before running past the border and onto the bloodsucker's territory. The stench of bleach assaulted my nose constantly, all different scents, but running was the quickest way of getting there to her. I couldn't afford to go back and get my car even if it meant protection from their stenches.

I ran up the steps to the library, ignoring the bewildered looks I was getting.

I rushed inside, pushing past people, their curses and grumblings lost on me. Jake was there sitting at a table.

'Where is she?' I demanded.

He nodded over to the computers.

The computers that was void of any human.

I glared at him.

'Calm down, Paul. She has to be here somewhere.'

'You can't run forever, Bella,' I heard a deep voice say. I started to shake slightly as I turned to where the voice was coming from. Bella was standing there, staring at something that was behind the row of books. I knew it was Jamie.

'Bella?' I called out taking a step forward. She didn't turn.

'Bella!' I shouted more desperately, taking bigger strides towards her. I pushed the tables and chairs apart roughly. She wasn't hurt, not physically but I could see how scared she was. I was going to destroy him, I knew it. I was going to hurt him for everything he had done to her, he would pay.

I heard his voice again. 'You can't run forever, Bella,' he whispered, 'I'm about to catch you.'

I snarled in my head. No Jamie, I thought, I'm about to catch _you. _

'Bella!' I shouted again, desperate to get her away from him.

I pulled her into my arms as soon as I reached her.

'What were you doing Bella?' I asked, feeling the fear I had felt leave me now that I had her safely in my arms. I looked over her head to see that the aisle was now empty. Jacob slipped past us both walking up the aisle and turning down the next one. How could she be so naive as to think that he wouldn't try anything, even if it was a public place? If I hadn't shown up, if Jacob hadn't been so near there was no doubt in my mind of what would have happened and no one would have been able to stop him. I heard her swallow and felt her shiver against me.

'He was here Paul,' she whispered her voice still held traces of fear.

Jacob had come back shaking his head. I felt anger sear through me. He quickly looked the other way, checking the chair area but he shook his head again. He had slipped through our fingers.

'There's no one here,' he said for Bella's benefit. I felt her relax the slightest amount and she turned in my arms. She closed her eyes and wrapped her small arms around my neck. I held her tightly to me, being careful of the baby. I felt her relax further and lean against me.

'Let's go Bella,' I whispered into her hair, wanting her to be as far away from this place as she could be. She nodded and slowly let go of me. I took her hand tightly in mine, there was no way that I could bring myself to let go of her completely.

'Wait,' she said. I stopped and watched as she picked up a small stack of papers.

She smiled at me. 'They're application forms for colleges nearby,' she explained.

I smiled at her happily; this meant more to me then her words ever would. It was proof that she really was going to settle down here on the reservation. I felt my heart soar but it was slowly overshadowed by Jamie.

We were going to have to have a serious meeting. I couldn't risk leaving Bella anymore. True, I didn't expect Bella to be rushing off somewhere, but the fact was Jamie was able to get to her, even with a wolf there. It was a something we hadn't thought possible. We had underestimated him just like Megan had warned us not to. And I almost lost Bella because of it.

I felt guilt, hate and anger surge up inside me. I'm supposed to protect her and I hadn't. If I had gotten here a minute later would he have escaped with Bella?

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, needing her to be near me, as we walked out the library. She shivered and I pulled her closer to my body, taking her hand in mine.

Jacob was behind us, no doubt keeping an eye out for Jamie. He wasn't to be found though and I couldn't decide if I was thankful for that or disappointed. It would have been nice to finish it once and for all but I didn't want it to be in front of Bella. She didn't need to see it.

I walked to Jacob's truck and opened the door, using the keys Jacob had passed me.

'Aren't you coming Jacob?' Bella asked.

He shook his head. 'I'm going to run back. See you later.'

He sent me a subtle look and I knew immediately that he would inform the pack.

We both got in the truck and I started to drive us back towards La Push. The doctor's appointment flashed through my mind as she clutched her jumper tighter to her.

'We can go back home if you want,' I said, taking her hand, hoping that she would just say yes. I felt like we had risked too much for one day.

'I want to go to the doctors,' she said.

I nodded at her. Of course she did.

The doctors took longer then I wished. I had hoped we would just be in and out as it was just a routine check but apparently not. I watched the doctor carefully as he preformed the routine checks. Eventually he gave her the all clear and I was able to take her back home. I drove her back to my house, going a little faster then I usually would have. Instead of feeling safe on my own land I felt like I was walking us into the danger, what with Jamie knowing where we were every minute of every day and then the new vampires that seemed to want something on the reservation.

I walked with her into the house and locked the door behind me, it was pointless since if anyone really wanted to break in they would but it seemed foolish to leave it unlocked.

'I'm really grateful, you know,' Bella said.

'For what?' I asked, wondering what I had done to deserve her gratitude.

She gestured around, 'Everything. You've done so much for me Paul and I'm really grateful. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know if I would have been able to stay safe without you.'

Didn't she realise that it was all part of my job? Protecting her from everything is what I was here for.

'It's nothing, Bella,' I assured her.

She took my hand, 'It's not nothing, Paul. You don't know how much you've done for me, for both of us,' she said, rubbing her small baby bump.

'I would do anything for you two, Bella. Anything. Just ask me and I'll do it,' I said, meaning every single word I said. I would kill anyone before they laid a threatening hand on either of them.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and nestled my head in her hair. I breathed in her scent and just relished in the feeling of her close to me.

She leaned forward slightly and hesitated for a second before kissing me. I kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her lips moving against mine. She pulled away breathing heavily and stared up at me, staring into my eyes.

'Come on,' I said, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. I sat down with her on the sofa and turned on the TV. I ordered pizza for us and made sure that she ate enough. She curled up into my side as we watched a movie. We both needed time to relax and it felt nice having her in my arms where I knew she was safe. I didn't pay much attention to the movie. I was keeping a eye on her. I know that she was more shaken by Jamie's appearance then I was. I think she truly thought she would be safe out in public. It was a wake-up call that she probably needed.

She fell asleep in my arms. I lifted her up gently and carried her upstairs. I laid her down gently on her bed and covered her with the duvet before leaving and shutting the door behind me. I stood outside her door for a few minutes, listening to her soft breathing, letting it reassure me that she was safe- for now anyway.

(Bella POV)

We stayed at Paul's all morning not really doing anything apart from relishing in each other's company. I sat against him on the sofa, while we ate breakfast. He had his arm around me making it more difficult for him to eat but he didn't seem to mind in the least.

It was reluctantly that I let him leave me at Emily's, giving him a kiss before he left. It wasn't until after he had left that I realised why I was more reluctant for him to leave than usual. He made me feel safe and without him near me, I felt vulnerable and after Jamie's appearance yesterday I was left wondering if he was going to burst in here at any moment.

_I'm about to catch you. _

I shuddered and took a deep breath. I couldn't think like that. Paul would protect me I knew it. I trusted him, more than I ever trusted Jamie before he turned out to be a complete ass.

I spent the afternoon filling out the college applications while I waited for Paul to return, and I helped Emily make dinner for me, her, Paul and Sam. It was a simple process but it kept my hands busy and helped me forget how exposed I felt without Paul.

It seemed much later that Paul and Sam entered the kitchen. My heart warmed at the sight of Paul and I instantly felt safe. The annoying paranoia that had been fogging my brain was locked away tightly now that he was here.

I smiled at him and took his hand tightly as he sat down next to me. I kissed his cheek and leant against him as Sam helped Emily serve the food.

We ate in silence mostly, but it didn't bother me. I kept my hand on Paul's leg, needing to feel him with my hands. I felt clingy but it he didn't seem to mind. It wasn't until after we had finished eating that I paid attention to the looks that he and Sam were sharing.

I looked at Emily but she didn't seem to notice so I ignored it. I made to grab mine and Paul's plates when Sam interrupted me.

'We'll do it, Bella. Why don't you and Paul go in the living room and relax?'

Paul stood up, leading me up with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked with me into the living room. I sat down next to him, leaning my head on his chest, letting his warm skin warm me.

I could hear low murmurings from the kitchen but I tuned it out and listened to Paul breathing, it was more soothing and allowed my brain to switch off.

'Bella I need to talk to you,' Paul said, taking me by the hand and leading me into Sam and Emily's kitchen. I noticed that Emily and Sam were already seated, Emily not looking entirely happy. I frowned; whatever made her so unhappy was sure to make me unhappy.

Paul sat me down gently onto a seat and took the one next to mine, moving it closer slightly as he took my hand.

'What's going on?' I asked.

'Paul's told you about the new vampires?' Sam asked. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

I wondered where this was going. Had a pack member been hurt by one?

'Well the problems getting worse. More are coming and going before we can get them. It's getting too dangerous for us to let this continue,' Sam said, sighing. I noticed the look he gave Emily, it was one filled with what I thought was regret.

I looked from Sam to Emily and finally to Paul.

'What does that mean?' I asked, feeling apprehension creep through me.

Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead. Emily rubbed his shoulders gently.

'It means that we'll have to try and force them to fight us. It's the only way.'

I stared at Paul, who was watching me with a blank face. Wasn't he worried at all? Concerned for the safety of him and his pack?

'There has to be another option. Why can't you just pick them off one by one?' I asked, desperately.

Sam shook his head, 'At some point they'll bite back and we won't be ready. At least this way we'll be ready.'

I turned to face Paul, 'You can't be serious,' I said, standing up, letting his hand drop from my lap.

He looked down for a second before looking back at me, 'I have no choice Bella, you have to understand that.'

'You do have a choice, Paul. You can choose not to go, don't risk your life. You don't know how many of them there are! You say new ones keep coming, there could be a whole army of them and you're going to try and pick a fight with them?'

Paul stood up and took a step towards me, 'Bella, I'm protector of this tribe. I was born to fight and destroy the leeches that set foot on this land. I'm doing this for everyone, and you. I won't let them threaten you or the baby,' he said, stepping forward and placing a hand on my stomach.

His face was filled with determination, 'I won't let them hurt you Bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they did.'

I looked down and took a step back from him. I ignored the hurt look that flashed across his face. I couldn't pretend that I was ok with this. I knew it was part of who he was and I was proud of what him and his pack mates did but this was just too risky. Someone would end up getting hurt and I didn't want that someone to be Paul.

'When?' I asked no one in particular.

'What?' Sam asked his voice confused.

'When are you going to do this?' i asked in a low voice, looking at Sam.

'Within the next few days. We just need to make sure everyone's ready and go through a few strategies.'

It was an hour later that I found myself back at Pauls. He hadn't really said anything which I appreciated. I didn't need him to downplay what the pack were about to embark on.

I yawned against the back of my hand.

'Come on,' Paul whispered, 'let's get you to bed.'

I let him take me up the stairs and to my room. He walked me to the bed before kissing my forehead and squeezing my hand, letting it go.

He stood there for a few seconds.

'Night, Bella.'

He turned to leave.

'Paul, don't go,' I whispered. He stood still and I reached out to take his hand. He turned around to face me. I tugged on his hand lightly, silently telling him what I wanted.

'Stay with me please,' I whispered. He let me lead him to the bed and he slowly got in so he was sitting up against the head board.

He opened up his arms- an invitation. I sat with my back against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my back. I could feel his heat warm and soothe me. I didn't say anything for a while. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I couldn't keep the questions from bubbling to my lips for too long.

'What are you going to do?' I asked.

I felt and heard him sigh; his warm breath blew against the side of my neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder before replying.

'Sam thinks we need to provoke them. But Jared has already killed one of them today so he doesn't think it will be too hard to do so. We all have the feeling that more will be back tomorrow and all of us will be there ready to destroy them. They won't be expecting it and hopefully one will escape and warn the others. They will either fight or stay away,' he said, shrugging.

I felt panic, blind panic.

'You're going to let one of them escape on purpose?'

He kissed my neck.

'Bella you forget that it isn't just me. It's Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quil as well. Oh and Seth,' he added on as an afterthought.

'Seth?'

He nodded against my neck.

'He phased yesterday.'

Though of course I would never wish that on anyone, I was kind of glad that there was an extra wolf It was one more fighter and it meant that there was a smaller chance of Paul getting hurt.

I sighed. 'Just promise me you won't do anything really stupid or anything that puts you in direct danger in anyway.'

'Bella,' Paul started.

I turned in his arms sitting away from him so I could see his face clearly.

'Promise me Paul.'

He stared at me for a long moment.

'I promise,' he said.

I relaxed and leaned forward, stroking his cheek before pressing my lips against his.

It was slow and comforting which was exactly what I needed. I bought my hands round the back of his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me slightly, pulling me closer to him. The kiss turned more desperate. I suddenly wanted to feel more of him. I ran my hands down his bare chest, my fingertips moving over his smooth skin. My hands travelled over his arms, moving to his hair. He shifted slightly before pulling away. He gave me a chaste kiss before pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent letting it invade my senses. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive the day, not knowing where he was, how he was.

'You'd better come back to me in one piece,' I murmured against his shoulder.

He rubbed my back. 'Promise,' he whispered.

**Ok so things are going to start kicking off in the next chapter :) ****There is only going to be another 3 maybe 4 chapters to this story. **

**Hope you liked it and I'll try and update as quickly as I can.**

**Please tell me what you think. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and everything. **

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

My heart felt heavy with unease as I watched Paul sleeping. I tried hard to not think about what would be happen in just a few measly hours but try as i might; the dark thoughts swirled around my head. Each thought was worse than the last, all of them involving Paul in some way or another. He tried to tell me not to worry about him, that he and the pack could handle the situation.

'We're made for this Bella,' Paul had said. Only he was forgetting one thing: he, along with the rest of the pack except for Sam, where all teenage boys. This responsibility shouldn't be put on them. If one of them got seriously injured or even killed that's it. There's no going back, their life will have been ended before they really had the chance to live.

I frowned slightly as Paul frowned deeply in his sleep. I reached out carefully and ran my fingertips over the frown line on his forehead. It slowly relaxed underneath my touch. If only all things could be smoothed out that easily. I sighed lightly and turned away from Paul.

I ran my hand over my baby bump. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to Paul. He was supporting me through everything, with the baby and with Jamie. What would I do if that support was ripped out from underneath me?

I sat up abruptly, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I couldn't torture myself that way.

'Bella?' Paul asked groggily.

I looked down at him and gave him a small smile.

'Are you ok?' He asked frowning slightly as he rested his forearm on his forehead.

I nodded. Physically I was fine... emotionally not so much.

He reached towards me so I scooted back. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I lent my cheek on the crook of his neck, clutching at his arms as he slowly rocked me back and forth.

We didn't say anything, nothing needed to be said. I knew what he was going to do today, and he knew that it was pointless trying to reassure me of his and the packs well being. It wouldn't stop me from worrying.

We stayed in that position for a while.

'We need to get ready,' Paul whispered against my hair.

I didn't reply and he didn't make any move to pull away. We sat in silence again for a few moments before he sighed.

'Bella,' he whispered. 'We really need to get moving.'

He kissed my hair as he loosened his arms from around me.

I sat back up and hesitated before facing him. His face held no expression but his eyes were filled with concern.

I leant forward and kissed him on the lips before pushing away from him and standing up.

I grabbed a towel and made for the bathroom.

I took as much time as I could in the shower but I couldn't put the outside world off forever. I shut the water off and slowly stepped out, wrapping a towel tightly around me.

I opened the door not surprised to see Paul there, holding his own towel.

I brushed past him on my way out, his temperature made the air seem even colder. I shivered slightly as I walked back to my bedroom. I slowly dried my body and pulled on a pair of sweats and a black tank top. I took my time drying my hair. It wasn't until Paul came back into the room wearing a clean pair of cut offs that I turned my hair dryer off recognising that my hair was dry.

I looked at him in the mirror. He held his hand out towards me.

'Come on. It's time to go.'

I set my hairbrush down on the table and stood up. I grabbed my hoody and slipped on my shoes before taking his hand tightly in mine. We walked down the stairs and out the door together, never once breaking our tight grip on each other's hands.

I walked close to him as we walked to Sam and Emily's. The silence pressed down on us as we walked.

I took a deep breath. 'When-when are you going to fight?' I asked, looking at the trees that lined the woods. I could see a few birds flying out of their nests or flying back to them.

'I'm dropping you off at Emily's and then we're having a meeting in the woods. Sam wants to run over a few more things. Then we'll be back for breakfast and then we'll leave again like we're doing a patrol. That's when they've been attacking previously so it's safe to assume they'll do the same again.'

I nodded and sneaked a glance at him before looking back at the trees. His face was twisted in concern and I was sure I knew why. It was probably because I hadn't made an effort to ask any questions until this point, not even yesterday when the pack spent the day running through tactics and strategies. I had made a point not to ask any questions whatsoever thinking that not knowing was probably better then knowing all the facts. See if I didn't know everything I could try and delude myself in thinking that they've got some special skill or tactic which would keep every one of them safe.

I looked at Sam's house. Paul stopped on the path to the door.

'See you soon,' he said softly. I nodded and looked towards him. He bent down and kissed me quickly before letting go of my hand. I walked to the door trying to fight the urge to look back, to run to him and beg him to stay here with me. I couldn't do that to him, not when his pack brothers needed him, but yet part of me still wondered what he would do if I did ask him...

'Hi Bella,' Emily said softly.

I gave her a small smile.

'You hungry?' She asked, flipping over a few slices of bacon.

I shook my head.

I sat down at the table and put my hands on my stomach, watching the clock or watching Emily as she prepared breakfast for all the wolves.

'How do you do it?' I asked her after watching her put the different foods onto different plates.

'Do what?' She asked, piling the bacon sandwiches up on a plate.

'Act like they're not preparing to go out a fight a bunch of vampires.'

She looked at me for a second before going back to what she was doing.

'I have to I guess. It's part of who they are and I can't stop them. It does bother me when Sam goes out on patrol, but I have to have faith that him and the rest of the pack will be alright. They are good at what they do Bella, don't doubt that.'

'Aren't you worried about them? What if there are more vampires then they realise?'

She stopped what she was doing and sat down at the table.

'Of course I'm worried about them. But I find it more useful for me to do something productive, like make them food. I like to concentrate on what will happen later. They'll all come back safe and sound, Bella.'

She squeezed my hand before getting back up.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, glancing up at the clock again. They had only been gone for half an hour and I felt like I was already going crazy. I knew though, that it would be nothing compared to later when I actually knew what they would be doing.

The door opened suddenly and I looked around. Paul came in first with Sam. Sam walked straight towards Emily, sweeping her up into a kiss. She laughed.

I smiled happily at them. It was sweet the way that Sam looked at her, the small things he did for her.

I felt hot arms wrap around my waist. I leant back into the warmth and looked up over my shoulder to see Paul smiling down at me. He kissed me softly before hugging me tightly.

He let me go and sat down at the table which was inhabited by the other guys as well. Emily shooed Sam away from her. He sat down at the table watching her with adoring eyes. I helped her put the plates down on the table.

'Are you sure you're not hungry Bella? You really should eat something,' Emily said as she put down a jug of juice on the table.

'I'm sure,' I said, watching the guys eat. It was amazing how _normal _they acted. It was like fighting a bunch of vampires is something they did every day.

Paul stopped eating and stared at me frowning. 'You need to eat Bella,' he said, putting down the sandwich he was eating.

'I'm not hungry,' I said quietly, not wanting to make a scene.

His frown deepened.

'It's not just you anymore,' he pointed out.

I sighed, 'I know. I'll eat later.'

He stared at me for another few seconds. 'Promise?'

I nodded, 'Promise,' I said.

He looked at me for another few seconds before returning to his food.

It seemed like no time at all when they all stood up saying thanks. They all filed out, apart from Paul and Sam.

Paul stood in front of me taking my hands in his own. I stared up into his face which was filled with concern.

'You'll definitely eat later?'

I nodded, 'I promised didn't I?'

'Good because I don't want to be worrying about you while I kicking vampire butt,' he said, smiling.

I looked down at the floor.

'Hey,' he said gently, dropping one of my hands and moving his hand to my chin where he pulled it up so I was looking at him. 'Everything is going to be ok.'

I tried to smile. 'I know,' I lied. Of course I didn't know that, no-one did. The pack may put up the pretence of being undefeatable in their own heads but even they must know that there's always a chance.

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

I looked into his brown eyes, seeing the love he had for me in there. It made my stomach tingle with nerves and excitement.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. My hands snaked into his hair as he kissed me back, pulling my body closer to his. He pulled away and grabbed my hands again. He looked at me for a second before dropping them and turning away. He followed Sam to the door.

'Be safe,' I whispered just before he walked out. He turned back to me for the briefest second and smiled and then slipped away from sight.

I sighed and sat down at the table. Emily joined me for a few minutes.

'He'll be ok Bella. You'll see.'

I didn't respond. I just continued to sit there while the torture began.

(Paul POV)

I walked with Sam to the woods. The rest of the guys were in front of us laughing and joking. This was just a bit of fun to them and although I should be feeling the same, I mean it was fun killing the leeches it's what we were made to do, but the weight of everything was heavy on my mind. I knew if I got so much as a tiny scratch Bella would be upset. I knew that Sam was in the same position. Emily may act all calm and collected about what we did but after seeing it in Sam's mind we all knew how it affected imprints. And then what if something really did go drastically wrong?

I shut the thought down immediately. I concentrated on the task ahead as we walked deeper into the woods and then phased.

_Ok Seth you're going to stay here and keep an eye on everything _Sam ordered.

_Alright boss _Seth thought moving slightly closer to the edge of the trees. We could feel his disappointment through his head; he wanted to fight the leeches as much as the rest of the guys.

_Everyone else follow me _Sam ordered.

We all followed him through the woods, slowly, snaking over broken branches and tree roots. We didn't make a sound as we made our way towards the treaty line.

We stopped on Sam's command and laid low on the ground. My muscles were taunt, ready for me to run as some as Sam thought the command.

The others were in similar positions.

We waited in silence, hardly daring to breath. Our eyes were focused on the land in front of us, just waiting for the leeches to step onto our land.

We didn't have to wait long.

Two leeches trod along the border line. I felt a low growl rise in my chest.

_Wait _Sam thought _Jacob, Quil when they step onto the land give chase. Kill them both _Sam instructed.

I fidgeted in annoyance as did Jared and Embry.

Jacob and Quil shot off as soon as the leeches' feet touched down on Quileute land.

Twigs, leaves and dirt were flung backwards and they took off. We all watched them with a slight twinge of frustration and jealously. They had been escaping us for weeks and we all wanted to end them.

Sam snapped our attention back to the front. He was more edgy now, a wave of restlessness filtered through the remaining of the pack. He was so sure that more would come...

A blur of white flashed out of the corner of my eye. Our heads simultaneously whipped around to the left where three leeches were running through the woods.

_Paul, Embry _Sam thought. Me and Embry took off. I could feel my paws sinking into the dirt as I ran, the wind whipped through our fur and the only sound to be heard was the rising and falling of our paws as we chased down the leeches. They ran faster now that they saw we were chasing them.

We focused on them as we pushed our legs faster.

The stench of bleach burned my nose as we closed in on them.

I leaped forward, landing on a small man. He let out a cry of surprise as he hit the ground. My teeth cut through his neck; it fell to the ground with a small thud. My eyes zoned in on the leech that was left standing. Her mouth was open slightly as she watched Embry tear up the pieces of the other man.

I let out a low growl as I stalked towards her. Her eyes focused on me, narrowed.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this,' she hissed, her face distorted in anger. I ran towards her, shocked when she didn't try to run. I didn't let it distract me. I pushed her down and tore her neck off, a metallic screech ripping through the air. I phased back and fumbled for the lighter that was in the pocket of my cut offs. I made quick work of burning the pieces. The scent of burning incense reached my nose. I glanced at Embry who gave me a pointed look. I look away and focused on phasing.

A rush of thoughts assaulted me.

Jacob and Quil were trying to fight six leeches. So far they had managed to kill four- two each- but they were struggling now. The leeches were helping each other back despite their lack of limbs. The more Jacob and Quil tried to tear them apart the angrier they got.

Sam and Jared weren't much better. They were trying to take down four leeches having already destroyed three.

_Jeez are they getting all the vamps or what _Embry thought.

We ran back the way we came, making sure that more leeches hadn't followed us like they had with Jacob and Quil. It was all clear on the way back to where Sam and Jared were. They had managed to take down another two leeches but more had come. They were swarming around Sam and Jared.

We pushed through them, forcing them back. Sam and Jared took advantage of their momentary distraction to take a few more down.

We hesitated.

_Go help Jacob and Quil. Me and Jared have got this _Sam thought.

Me and Embry ran. Jacob and Quil were losing. More leeches seemed to surround them and Quil had already been injured in his leg.

Trees were turned into green and brown blurs as we ran faster and faster.

A small clearing was up ahead and I could hear the growls, the snarls and the enraged shrieks.

I could see the leeches closing in on them as we were getting closer.

I could see a plan formulating in Embry's mind. I jumped forward, landing on a tall black haired leech, and scattering the others away. He snarled at me twisting his neck trying to bite me. I growled and sunk my teeth into his upper arm. He cried out and stood up, pushing me off him. I fell to the ground as he cradled his arm which was half hanging off. Good.

I knocked him to the ground seconds later and ripped his head from his shoulders. I killed another one, as did Embry and Jacob.

I phased back and started a fire. Jacob and Embry helped chuck the pieces into the fire.

'Who's going to help Quil?' I asked.

Embry and Jacob both looked at me for a second before Embry phased back.

'I'll take him to Billy's,' he said, walking towards a now naked Quil.

Jacob gave a low growl. I phased back.

_Get here now _Sam ordered. We ran back to where we started. More leeches were arriving along with red headed leech and the leech with dreadlocks, I realised with a small jolt.

_How many more are going to come? _I thought _it isn't normal. _

Screeches, cries and guttural snarls filled the air as we bit, ripped and destroyed them.

It was getting more and more difficult. Every leech that we killed resulted in an injury to us. I could hear Sam's unsteady thoughts. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had the upper hand and we were losing.

A grey wolf rushed towards us and stood by our sides.

Sam didn't even bother reprising Seth for going against his words. We needed the help desperately.

Seth gave us a boost that we needed. His excitement and his smugness at his ability to destroy the leeches gave us renewed strength; it reminded us why we all liked being wolves. There was nothing more satisfying then stopping a leech from killing people. Bella's face filled my mind; I was doing this for her, for the baby as well.

I jumped off a leech I had just decapitated and face the guy with the dreadlocks. He smirked as he met my gaze. I growled and took a step forward, stopping when the red headed leech stepped in front of him. Was she his mate?

I took another step towards her, my growl louder this time, my teeth flashed as I snarled at her.

_Paul don't _Jared thought. His thoughts were shouting at me through my head. I ignored him and took a threatening step towards the leech. I was closer now; one jump and I would be right in front of her. She didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on me.

She and the leech were the cause of all this. I just knew it. But why? What was the point of all this?

Brushing the questions aside I ran towards her and pounced.

**I hope it wasn't awful. I had to try and write this in bits and pieces and fit it together. **

**I'm really nervous about this chapter so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, if loads of people think it sucks I will rewrite it. I will gives those that review and small sneak peak as a thanks for reviewing.**

**I don't know when I'll get the chance to update since I've started college again and I don't know when I'll have the time to do it. Hopefully I'll be able to managed it once a week since there is only 2-3 chapters of this story left.**

**Anyway please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update.**

_Previously..._

_I jumped opff a leech that I had just decapitated and and faced the guy with the dreadlocks. He smirked as he met my gaze. I growled and took a step forward, stopping when the red headed leech stepped in front of him. Was she his mate?_

_I took another step towards her, my growl louder this time, my teeth flashed as I snarled at her._

Paul don't _Jared thought. His thoughts were shouting at me through my head. I ignored him and took a threatening step towards the leech. I was closer now; one jump and I would be right in front of her. She didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on me. She and the leech were the cause of all this. I just knew it. But why? What was the point of all this?_

_Brushing the questions aside I ran towards her and pounced. _

Her cold marble hand struck my chest. Winded, I landed on the ground a few feet away from her. Her red eyes were fixed on me. A growl ripped through my chest, I was going to destroy her. A blind rage filled my body as I charged towards her once more. I saw her arm this time and ducked beneath it biting at her leg. My teeth sunk into her calf, she kicked out with her other leg and made contact with my chest but it didn't matter, the damage was already done. I pulled on her leg, tearing it from her body. Her head tipped back, a shrill shriek ripping from her mouth. The leech with dreadlocks stepped forward as I spat the leg from my mouth.

'No,' she hissed, 'he's mine.'

The leech stopped looking between me and her. Jared moved in next to me his teeth bared, a deep growl echoing through his chest.

_There's no way you're getting her. She's mine _I thought. He nodded slightly, his gaze focused on the leech behind her.

I stared at the leech in front of me. She was at a great disadvantage but it would be idiotic to get carried away.

I took a step towards her and stopped teasingly just outside her reach. I would wait for her to attack now, I knew I wouldn't have to wait long, the way her face was twisted in hatred, the way her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed.

I stood still, watching every breath she took. She lunged at me. I braced myself for the impact and twisted my body so I was over her, my claws scratching her arm in the process. No blood leaked from the wound, it was just empty gapes.

She hesitated for a second before making to kick me off. Anticipating her movement I jumped backwards, and let her stand up before lunging at her. My claws struck her chest this time, and I tore off her arm.

She let out another shrill shriek. It gave me the perfect opportunity to run at her again, this time aiming for her neck. Her head fell to the ground and her body collapsed.

I phased back and set the pieces alight before they could get back together again.

I turned to look at the leech with dreadlocks. His eyes were flicking between the scenes with Sam, Jacob and Seth and to me burning the pieces of his mate. He looked at me and then at Jared before taking off into the trees. Jared tore after him and I hoped that he would manage to catch him.

I jogged over to where Sam and Jacob were still fighting against the last lone vampires. I set a fire and started chucking the pieces into it. It was then that I felt it.

I needed to be with Bella.

I looked at the others quickly before taking off. I ran, jumping over small holes and broken branches. Twigs snapped underneath my feet and bits of bark bit into my bare feet as I ran.

I got to the edge of the woods and looked at Sam and Emily's house, my heart pounding in my chest. I hardly dared to breathe as I took in the two men stationed at the door.

I felt hatred fill me, hatred beyond what I felt for the leeches.

I ran forward, towards the two men. They saw me approach and took a threatening stance. My eyes narrowed at them. I stopped in front of them pausing for a spilt second before I grabbed the first man's raised fist and twisted it backwards before punching him in the jaw. He staggered back, his hand clutching his broken jaw.

I could see the other one starting towards me out of the corner of my eye. His fist swung forward but I ducked, avoiding his clenched fist. I lunged towards him, knocking him to the ground and straddling his chest. I pulled my fist back and released it forwards.

'You sick fuckers,' I shouted, hitting him with my other fist.

He groaned beneath me. I punched him again before stepping off him.

I wiped his blood off my hands onto my cut offs before walking into the kitchen. It was time to face the real twisted fucker behind all this shit.

**(Bella's POV)**

I stared at the clock as the minute hand slowly ticked by.

'Come on Bella, they'll be back soon,' Emily said giving a small smile as she stopped stirring her cake mixture.

I sighed and stood up making my way over to her. I started to make the mixture for the muffins she usually cooks for the pack.

I pushed the finished mixture away from me.

'I'm just going to the toilet,' I said. She nodded, spooning the mixture into the cake cases. I sighed as I walked upstairs, I settled down on the top step slowly. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Paul. Was he already hurt? Was the pack winning or loosing? I picked at my sleeve as I thought about it.

I jumped slightly when I heard Emily's voice. 'I could see you weren't in the mood for baking. Do you want to help me sort through my clothes? I need to sort through Sam's clothes, what doesn't fit him will probably fit the younger wolves or maybe Sue will be able to do something with them. She used to always donate clothes to the needy.'

I nodded my head. It would keep my hands busy at least.

I followed Emily into her bedroom and sat down on the bed as she sorted through the clothes. I helped her seperate them into the 'keep' and 'chuck' pile.

I froze as I heard a bang from downstairs. Emily frowned.

'Maybe their back early,' I said.

'Bella in my experience things like this don't get sorted out in an hour and a half.'

'Maybe not all the vampires came; I mean its possible right?'

She nodded slowly. 'I guess.'

I paused for a second. Something didn't feel right.

'I'll go down and check if it's them,' I said, 'Wait here.'

She nodded.

I slowly walked downstairs, already knowing who was going to be standing there.

His face was twisted into a sick grin, 'Hello Bella.'

I backed into the counter when he took a step towards me.

My name was a whisper on his lips.

'Bella?' I heard Emily call, 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Emily,' I shouted, praying that my voice sounded normal. She didn't need to be involved with this.

Jamie took another step towards me. I felt fear creep up my spine. His eyes were roaming over my body, staying on my stomach a little too long. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

He smiled a slow twisted smile.

I heard someone shouting outside but I didn't let my eyes wonder from Jamie's form.

'Bella, you have _no idea _of how long I've waited for this moment.'

I closed my eyes and shuddered.

I kept my eyes closed, feeling his presence close to me. I didn't want to open my eyes and see his wild eyes looking down at me.

I heard his breath near my ear; I felt his breath on my neck. I could feel his hand ghost across my face. I closed my eyes tighter and moved my face the smallest fraction, praying that he would just go away.

_Please _I thought.

I heard a cry from outside and my eyes whipped open. I was faced with the back of Jamie's head before the door slammed open.

'Get away from her,' I heard a deep voice growl.

My heart filled with relief. It was Paul.

Then my body was filled with terror. He couldn't be here, not now.

I didn't need to see Jamie's face to imagine the smirk he had plastered on his face.

'I don't think so,' he sneered, 'I'm here to take back what's mine.'

I looked past Jamie to see Paul shaking. He took a step forward when I shrieked, 'No, Paul!'

Jamie turned to look at me then.

'Interesting people you hang out with Bella.'

I ignored his comment.

'Do whatever you're going to do to me but leave the others alone,' I said, trying to mask my fear.

He scoffed, 'You're asking me to leave the people that have kept you from me alone?' He laughed. It was cold and ugly to my ears.

Fear shot through me like a electric shock. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to the pack or Emily, especially Emily.

'Jamie, please,' I begged.

He turned towards me.

'I don't think so. I'll enjoy everything I do to these people.'

I shuddered at the thought of him killing Paul. No. I wouldn't allow it.

'You won't be doing anything,' Paul growled. I shrank back against the counter as Paul began to blur. He had never phased in front of me but I knew the signs and I knew the consequences of standing to close by the scars that Emily was given.

I watched in horror as Paul's cut off's shredded and his body was expanding. Jamie took a step back towards me but it wasn't enough. Paul phased into a silver wolf and his claws caught Jamie's chest.

He stepped back, unsteadily. I pressed myself flat against the counter trying to avoid him as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. His other hand clutched at the bottom of my trousers. I tried to step away from his grip but slipped and fell. My arms flew out as my body twisted to the side. Pain jolted through my body as I landed right beside Jamie. He was even closer to me now and it made me naesuous but I couldn't move my eyes from his bleeding wound.

'Jamie?' I whispered as his skin paled and his eyes fluttered. It seemed too quick. Way too quick. The man that had haunted me was now lying on the ground bleeding heavily. It wasn't until I heard a small whine that I could look away. My eyes landed on the silver wolf that did that to him.

The wolf took a step forward and I took a slid back automatically. I saw hurt flash through its eyes.

'Bella!' Emily shouted. I turned towards the doorway. She looked at the silver wolf and then at Jamie and me on the floor.

'Bella,' she said, reaching out her hand for me to take. I stared at her hand for a second before turning back to the wolf that was beginning to blur around the edge.

I watched as it slowly changed back into a man. Back into Paul. He stood there watching me with undephieable eyes. Emily walked into the kitchen holding a pair of cut offs. Paul slipped them on and took a unsure step towards me.

'Is it over?' I asked, unsure whether I meant the vampires of Jamie. He slowly nodded his head taking another step towards me.

It wasn't until he was right in front of me, helping me up and steading my trembling hands with his that I realised I was shaking.

'Bella are you alright? He didn't do... anything to you did he?'

I shook my head looking back down at Jamie's bloody form.

His eyes were open and focused on me and Paul. I gasped and leaned into Paul's body.

'Micheal!' He rasped.

Paul turned his attention to Jamie as he tried to stand up.

'She's mine,' he hissed, his face twisting in pain.

Paul growled and turned his back to me, shielding me from Jamie's view.

'No,' he growled, 'she isn't yours. Not anymore.'

He took a step forward so he was nose to nose with Jamie before pulling his fist back and punching him in the jaw. Jamie staggered backwards and fell to the floor once more. Paul straddled his chest and punched him in the face again. Jamie groaned. I watched as Paul punched him again. My heart clenched as the lights went out of Jamie's eyes.

'Paul,' I called, terror filling me. My heart felt like it would burst.

He ignored me. 'Paul, Paul! Please!' I screamed hysterical.

'Paul, please. You're killing him!'

'Paul, get off him now!' Sam's voice filled the room. I could hear the alpha command in his voice. Paul slowly got off Jamie. My eyes turned to Sam who was standing just inside the kitchen along with Jake. I was surprised when a woman pushed past Jared, who was standing in the doorway, and ran towards the bloody man dying on the floor.

'Jamie!' Megan shouted. I watched, frozen, as she ran towards her only son. She cradled his bloody head in her arms.

'Jamie, please baby, I promise I'll do right by you this time.'

Her desperate pleas filled the kitchen. I wanted to get away; I wanted everything and everyone to disappear. I didn't want to be here, watching a mother bend over her bloody and dying child.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I ducked down slightly, placing a hand on my belly. I stood up straight as it passed. I fidgeted slightly, feeling dread flush through my body. Blind panic gripped me as another sharp pain shot through my stomach.

I let out a small cry as I clutched my stomach.

'Bella!' Paul shouted, rushing towards me. His warmth pierced my skin as I let out another cry. It was agony, pure agony.

'Paul,' I rasped.

'Bella, what's wrong?' Paul asked desperately.

I let out a louder cry then before. 'The baby,' I got out through gritted teeth.

'You! You twisted fucker, you're the reason she's like this!' Paul roared.

I looked up, one hand on my stomach the other gripped the counter. I could see through my watering eyes Paul, punching Jamie again.

'Paul! Paul! Stop!' I shouted. The blood it was everywhere.

Pain crippled through my body.

'Paul!' Megan screeched. I saw her small form rush forward trying to pry his hands of the bloody form.

I felt hot hands wrap around my waist. Several people rushed in front of me.

'Bella?'

I saw Jacob's face in front of me. His eyebrows were pulled down.

'Help them,' I whispered.

'Sam what's happening to her?'

'We need to get her out now!'

I fell against a warm chest.

The black was welcoming and it was a nice relief not having to feel the pain. I reached towards it.

* * *

'Give her to me,' I heard a deep voice say. I felt arms move underneath me. Cold air swirled over my body but the warm arms I was in kept me warm. I jerked slightly as whoever it was ran.

'Help!' I heard them shout in a deep voice.

I could hear voices around me.

'What happened?'

'We don't know.'

I left the warm arms and was placed onto something cold and hard. I reached out and gripped at the warm hand.

I clutched his hand tightly in mine, refusing to let go as the nurses wheeled me forward.

'Don't let go Paul,' I whispered.

'Never,' he whispered back.

I felt pain rack my body again and let out a strangled cry.

Lights flashed by over head. I could hear murmuring all around me but none of it made any sense. Two blurry figures stood on either side, looking down at my head.

'What's happening?' I tried to ask. My mouth opened but no sound came out. I reached out, I tried to grab anything. I fingers caught on a cool smooth material. I pulled it slightly, trying to get anyone's attention.

I felt someone touch my forehead lightly. I twisted my head away from the contact. It was too soon, everything had happened so quickly, too quickly, it was hard to understand what had happened. All I knew, no all I remembered was blood... so much blood. And then pain. I twisted my head again. The voices were merging together now. I closed my eyes and opened them again. The blurs were back. I could see the blur of their mouths closing and opening but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

'I don't understand,' I tried to explain. The murmurs surrounded me. I closed my eyes again, seeing nothing but the blackness of the back of my eyelids. My head hurt, everything hurt. Panicked voices buzzed around me.

'_Paul! Paul! Stop!' I shouted. The blood it was everywhere._

_Pain crippled through my body._

'_Paul!' Megan screeched. I saw her small form rush forward trying to pry his hands of the bloody form._

_I felt hot hands wrap around my waist. Several people rushed in front of me._

'_Bella?' _

_I saw Jacob's face in front of me. His eyebrows were pulled down._

'_Help them,' I whispered. Why wasn't anyone stopping him?_

I felt people prodding and poking at my body. I reached out blindly grabbing onto someone's arm.

'Help them,' I whispered my fingers relaxing.

'_Sam what's happening to her?'_

'_We need to get her out now!'_

I could hear them all around me, some voices shouting over the others. I could feel a cool gel on my stomach.

'There's no sign of blood,' I heard a voice murmur. That was good wasn't it? I opened my mouth to ask but nothing came out. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stop the light from getting in my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. A wave of lethargy swept through me. I felt my body relax; becoming one with the hard material I was laying on.

I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Hope it wasn't too bad and I hope your happy with Jamie's comuppence. **

**I just wanted to clarify a few things.**

**First of all Bella's situation right now isn't as bad as it seems. She's been through alot in under 12 hours and I wanted this to reflect that so she's not in some critical condition where she might die. **

**Second the reason why Jared didn't want Paul to attack Victoria was because she was the one that hurt Quil only Paul and Embry didn't know that.**

**Thirdly Laurent and Victoria aren't mates in this story and on that note the first six to guess why Victoria created the army gets their name in the story (it's quite easy to guess).**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews. This might not be the best chapter ever, I had to rush it because I actually had some spare time where I could actually update. I'm not sure if what I've described for Bella is actually right. I researched it and got the information from Wikipedia which I probably shouldn't have because as my teachers like to remind me Wikipedia isn't always that reliable.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

(Paul's POV)

It was torture sitting here doing nothing. I felt so useless. I was supposed to protect her from Jamie and I had failed. She shouldn't be here she should be at home celebrating the fact that Jamie won't be able to bother her anymore. I didn't know what was more annoying, the fact that I could have stopped Jamie from laying a finger on her if I had just returned a minute earlier or the sympathetic looks Sam keeps shooting me.

I kept standing up and pacing up and down the almost empty hallway.

'Paul, would you just sit down,' he sighed. I glared at him.

He sighed and leaned back, running a hand over his face. It was hard to be sympathetic with Sam at the moment. Of course he was worried about the leech working in the hospital, but right now I didn't care if he saw it as breaking the treaty. Bella was in that room, maybe fighting for her life.

I stopped abruptly. No, there was no way she was going to die. She had survived so much so she would survive this and so would the baby. The alternative was incomprehensible.

I threw myself into a seat as a couple walked down the hallway, going into a different department.

I smelt him before I saw him. Both me and Sam crinkled our noses before the leech stepped into sight. His golden eyes landed on us and he slowly approached.

'You bought Miss Swan in?' He asked.

Sam nodded and I repressed a growl.

'She's going to be fine. We found a small split in the placenta but we couldn't find any signs of internal bleeding. She and the baby aren't in any distress so they're both going to be fine. She'll have to stay in here for a few days to monitor her and the baby and after she's released she's going to be put on bed rest.'

'Can I see her?' I asked.

He nodded, 'Only for a little while, she needs to rest.'

I followed him after Sam gave me a sharp look. It was unnecessary, like I would attack him when I needed to see Bella.

He stopped outside a room, 'She's in there.'

I looked through the small window. She was lying down, her face looked paler then usual but there wasn't a scratch on her. I let out a small sigh of relief as I looked at her sleeping form.

The leech started to walk away.

'Thanks,' I muttered. He nodded his head at me before walking off. That was the one and only time I would be pleasant to one of those leeches.

I took a deep breath before walking in. I never took my eyes off her as I went to sit beside her. I took her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze. She looked more peaceful then I had seen her in a while. I smiled slightly. It was all over. Everything. All the threats all the dangers. They were all gone. Bella didn't have to worry about Jamie anymore, and the red headed leech was destroyed. But everything that Jamie had done would remain with Bella...

'I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. You can come back tomorrow,' the nurse said.  
I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead before walking out the room. Sam was still sitting there.

'How is she?'

I shrugged, 'She was asleep.'

He nodded and dragged me from the hospital. We had things to do but I would come back as soon as it was all over.

He drove us back to his and Emily's.

I caught his shoulder before he walked in, 'Would you mind informing the guys about Bella? There's something I need to do.'

Sam looked curious but he nodded.

'Thanks,' I muttered, walking back to my house.

There were a lot of things I couldn't reverse about what Jamie had done to Bella but there was _one _thing I could do...

**(Bella's POV)**

I opened my eyes, panicking slightly when I realised that I wasn't at home. I was in a unfamiliar room, looking at a stark white ceiling. I struggled to sit up for a few moments before I managed. My mind registered all the equipment, the standard uncomfortable bed I was laying on and the ugly gown I was wearing. Then everything came flooding back to me.

My hands automatically went round my stomach as I started to panic. The baby- what had happened to the baby?

A nurse stepped in smiling, 'You're awake? You've given us quite a run Miss Swan. Every time a doctor or nurse walked past the door and heard you talking they sent for me to check if you were awake.'

I blushed.

She smiled again, 'Are you in any pain at all?'

'My head hurts a little,' I croaked, my throat was dry.

She smiled sympathetically, 'It should fade soon.'

I grimaced as I shifted into a more comfortable position.

She walked towards me and checked a few things.

'Is there anything wrong with the baby?' I asked.

She turned to face me. A strand of hair fell across her face coming out of the neat bun she had put it in.

'The baby's fine mostly. I think a doctor will be able to explain it better. I'll go and get Dr. Cullen.'

She exited the room and I rested back against my pillows. My whole body felt tired. I wondered just how long I had been asleep for; my mind wouldn't let me think about anything else. I concentrated on unimportant things aware that it wasn't ideal for me to think about anything else for the moment.

A doctor walked in smiling at me. My mouth fell open slightly. He was gorgeous. He was incredibly pale-paler then me and had golden eyes.

'Miss Swan, how are you today?' His voice was just as appealing as his looks.

'I'm fine,' I said stuttering slightly. He smiled walking towards the charts the nurse had been filling in.

He checked the note board he was holding in his pale hands.

'Everything looks fine. You and your baby are doing well,' he said smiling.

'What happened?' I asked.

He set the chart down, 'The placenta has spilt slightly. But there was no signs of bleeding which is a good sign.'

I felt a ripple of panic.

'How did it spilt?'

'There are different ways, sometimes it's age related or related to previous trauma or it could just be accidental, caused by a fall of some sort.'

_His other hand clutched at the bottom of my trousers. I tried to step away from his grip but slipped and fell. My arms flew out as my body twisted to the side. Pain jolted through my body as I landed right beside Jamie. _

Wasn't it typical that he would find a way to ruin the one truly good thing in my life?

Dr. Cullen took a pager off his belt.

'I'm sorry Miss Swan, I have to take this. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.'

He started to walk out the room.

A growl got my attention. My eyes shot towards the door where Paul was standing shaking badly.

'Paul?' I asked confused.

'I'm not going to hurt them,' the doctor said, putting his hands up. Paul glared at him. His nostrils flared.

'Paul, please,' I said quietly. I wasn't sure how I would cope if the doctor found out that werewolves existed.

His tremors slowed and he backed out the room and to the side. The doctor walked out the door and down the corridor. Paul slammed the door and strode across the room to reach me.

'You alright?' He asked urgently. I nodded confused, 'What was that about?'

'Bloodsucker,' he hissed.

My eyes widened, 'A vampire? Working here?'

He nodded, 'He's a Cullen. His family live here in Forks. They feed off animals, not humans but that still doesn't change who they are,' he spat.

I didn't answer him. Jake had told me about the Cullens, I had just forgotten about one of them working at the local hospital.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered after a minute of silence.

'There's nothing to be sorry for,' I replied, looking at his sad face.

I heard Paul sigh before he wrapped his hand around my own, 'There is Bella.'

I waited, knowing he was going to continue.

'I'm not sorry for what I did to Jamie but if I had listened to you when you asked me to stop then-'

He stopped himself. I could feel how badly he was beating himself up over this.

'Paul,' I said softly. He refused to look at me. I reached out and stroked his cheek, 'Paul there's nothing to be sorry for. Me and the baby-we're fine.'

He reached up with his other hand and took mine gently from his cheek, not responding.

'I wouldn't say your _fine_.'

I rolled my eyes, 'We're going to be _fine _Paul.'

He looked up at me and smiled tightly. 'Yeah.'

'How is Emily? And the pack?'

He glanced up at me before looking back down at our hands. 'They're alright.'

'Alright?'

He nodded. I sighed and leant back, fidgeting when I couldn't find a comfortable position.

'I can't wait to go home,' I grumbled.

Paul smiled, 'Yeah I can't wait to have you home either.'

I reached my arms towards him and he stood up wrapping his arms around my waist.

I rested my cheek against his covered chest.

'Everything's going to be different now isn't it?'

He stroked my hair slowly, 'Everything's going to be alright now Bella. The leeches are gone and Jamie will never touch you again.'

I buried my head in his chest, feeling tears trickle down my cheeks. It was over. I felt like a huge weight, that was pressing me into the ground, had been lifted. I felt safe, secure. I felt like _me _again.

* * *

'Good morning Miss Swan,' Dr Cullen said smiling.

I smiled back at him as I zipped up the bag that Paul had bought me filled with clothes and a book.

'I'm still good to go right?' I asked. He nodded.

'Everything's fine, you'll just be on a lot of bed rest.'

I grimaced. I was finally going home but I would be put on bed rest, I hated it already.

'Your doctor should be able to answer any questions or queries you may have throughout the rest of your pregnancy.'

I nodded, 'Thanks.'

He smiled and exited the room. Paul walked in with a scowl on his face.

'I can't wait to be rid of this place. It reeks of leech.'

I raised my eyebrow before standing up. I moved to pick up my bag but Paul beat me to it.

I sighed, 'I'm pregnant Paul, not so injured that I can't even carry my own bag.'

He smiled, 'I know.'

I rolled my eyes but took the hand he was holding out to me.

'Sam and Emily are going to come round later. She can't wait to see you,' he said, as we walked out the hospital.

He opened the car door for me. I carefully got in and clicked my seatbelt into place.

'Where's Jacob? Is he going to come over later?' I asked.

Paul shook his head, 'He has patrol but I'm sure you won't have to wait long before he comes round to see him.'

I turned to face him, 'Or I could go and see him.'

Paul frowned, 'Not gonna happen Bella.'

I let out a cry of protest.

'I could have lost you Bella. You and the baby.'

'You're not going to lose us Paul.'

'Please Bella,' Paul said softly.

I sighed but nodded. He smiled, 'Thanks,' he whispered.

It was a few hours later and I was stuck sitting on the sofa waiting for Sam and Emily to arrive. Paul was trying to make a desert, something he had promised Emily as she was bringing our dinner over since I couldn't cook.

I was shifted impatiently. I desperately wanted some company after being stuck in the hospital for almost a week.

I heard the door open and I got up and walked into the kitchen.

'Bella!'

Emily rushed forward and hugged me. I hugged her back before smiling at Sam and sat down in the chair that Paul had pulled out for me. Emily dished up dinner and then took her place opposite me and next to Sam. Paul sat down next to me.

The evening passed comfortably slowly. It was nice to sit there and listen to Sam and Paul's stories on the pack and to see Emily's reactions. I wondered if I would become more like her as time moved on. Would I become motherly to the pack? Rolling my eyes to their antics? Or would I have my hands full with my baby?

'What you thinking about so hard?' Paul asked, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder.

'The future,' I replied.

He smiled and kissed my cheek before turning back to Sam, laughing about something that had happened a few weeks ago. Emily rolled her eyes at them.

'Are you alright Bella? I mean really.'

I nodded my head. It was easier then I thought it would be, adjusting to life where I wouldn't have the threat of Jamie hanging over me.

'I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything,' she said. I smiled at her.

'Thanks Emily, I really do appreciate it.'

She smiled and turned back to listen to the new story Sam was talking about.

It wasn't til a few hours later that they left, leaving me and Paul alone. I yawned involuntarily, automatically ruining the fight I was having with Paul about helping him clear up.

'Bed,' was all he said. I agreed after yawning again. I really was tired, more tired then usual. I think that the toll of everything was setting in.

I slipped into bed waiting for Paul to join me.

A few minutes later he crawled in and I snuggled up towards him, letting his heat keep me warm. He kissed the top of my head and as I lay there I knew that nothing would ever hurt me again. Not while Paul was here.

**That was the last chapter. I'm going to post some stuff about what happened to Jamie on the extra's when I get the chance. **

**Next up is the epilogue.**


	25. Epilogue

**Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't get this right. I'm still not happy with it but I've decided to post it since you guys deserve it.**

**I would like to say one final thank you to everyone who alerted the story and/or added it to their favorites and a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review!**

**I hope you like it.**

**_10 years later..._**

I stepped outside wrapped my arms tightly around me. The cool breeze brushed against my naked skin as I stepped forward, reaching out for the rail. I rested against it, watching the sun slowly rise in the sky. I smiled slightly to myself as I took a deep breath, smelling the scent of fresh pine that was only present the in the air after it had been raining.

I smiled as I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

'You should be inside,' Paul murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder.

'I couldn't sleep,' I replied, leaning against his body.

He kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly to him.

We stood there, watching the start to slowly raise, its weak rays lighting up the trees.

'We need to get ready,' Paul whispered.

I nodded and sighed, slipping out of his arms. He took my hand and laced our fingers together as we stepped back inside. I groaned at the sight of the toys scattered around the place.

'I'm going to have a lot of tidying to do before Charlie gets here,' I mumbled.

Paul smiled, 'We'll all help you.'

I rolled my eyes and bumped my hip gently against his. 'Yeah I'm sure you will.'

He laughed as we stepped back into the bedroom.

I grabbed my towel from the back of the chair, aware of Paul's eyes on me the entire time.

He stopped me on my way to the bathroom, bending down and capturing my lips in a kiss.

'How about I join you?' He mumbled against my lips, before kissing me again.

'Mmm... as appealing as that sounds, one of us needs to wake up the kids.'

He sighed and kissed me again before pulling away. He walked away muttering something about 'one day.'

I turned the water on and stepped underneath the warm water.

I went through the motions of washing my hair while I thought about the upcoming day. Charlie had been practically buzzing with excitement of seeing granddad Charlie, and so was happy of the fact that he was named after someone as 'cool' as granddad Charlie. I smiled to myself as I thought about them. They had a bond with each other that couldn't be broken, which I was kind of surprised at. Once I found out that Paul had traced down my father and asked him to come to La Push to see me I was sure he would take one look at me in my pregnant state and tell me how disappointed he was in me. Boy was I wrong. Sure he wasn't best pleased that Jamie was the father but he was excited that he was going to become a granddad. In fact he was so pleased that he moved to Forks which was just a 20 minute drive from La Push, so he could be closer to me and Charlie.

I was lucky I guess that Charlie took after me more than Jamie. He had mine and granddad Charlie's eye colour, hair colour and personality. The only thing he had of Jamie's was the face shape.

I stepped out of the shower, shutting the water off and wrapping myself in a towel. I walked into mine and Paul's bedroom.

I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt and dried my hair, letting it hang in its usual waves. I set a towel out for Paul before going downstairs to make breakfast.

I paused in the doorway of the front room, smiling widely as I took in the scene before me.

Paul was sitting in the chair, reading the kids a story. Charlie was sitting at his feet, holding his legs while Melanie was climbing in his lap and Daniel was grabbing hold of his shoulder so he could peer over it at the book.

As if feeling my eyes on him Paul looked up and smiled lovingly at me, before turning to the book after Mel insisted he carried on reading.

I carried on going into the kitchen, pouring cereal and putting bread in the toaster.

I poured out juice in plastic cups and set them at the table.

'Breakfast's ready,' I called, laughing when I heard a stampede coming towards the kitchen. Charlie, Melanie and Dan ran into the kitchen closely followed by Paul. I set their breakfast down in front of them and sat down.

'Mummy when is Granddad Charlie coming?' Charlie asked.

'Later this morning,' I answered, while Daniel started chanting 'Granddad Charlie, Granddad Charlie, Granddad Charlie' over and over.

'Dan, eat your breakfast,' Paul said, picking up the spoon Dan had dropped on the table and handed it back to him.

The morning passed quickly and soon the kids were waiting impatiently for their granddad to arrive.

The doorbell rang and the kids jumped up immediately, leaving their toys scattered on the floor.

Paul got up from his seat next to me and went to let Charlie in.

'Granddad Charlie!' Charlie shouted as he ran towards Charlie, who picked him up and swung him round before setting him back on the floor.

'Hey Champ!' Charlie said before opening his arms for Mel and Dan to hug him.

I smiled as Paul sat back down wrapping his arm around me.

'Granddad Charlie, I got a present for you!' Melanie shouted, grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

'Those kids have got him wrapped around their little fingers,' I muttered.

Paul laughed.

I pottered around the kitchen, pulling out various pots and pans and cutting the vegetables.

'Need any help Bells?'

I jumped and turned around to see Charlie standing there.

'Aren't the kids insisting you watch a DVD with them?' I asked, wiping my hands onto the tea towel.

Charlie smiled. 'They've fallen asleep, including Paul.'

I rolled my eyes. 'That doesn't surprised me,' I muttered.

'So I figured I could spend a few minutes with my daughter.'

I smiled. 'Sure would you mind cutting up the carrots?'

I handed Charlie a knife and started to cut up the potatoes.

'So how are things?' I asked.

I saw Charlie pause slightly before continuing cutting the carrots into circles.

'Alright. Me and Sue are going to dinner tomorrow night,' he mumbled as he blushed. I laughed.

'Finally! I wondered when you two were going to admit your feelings for each other.'

His cheeks turned a darker colour red.

'That obvious huh?'

'Just a bit.'

He huffed slightly, cutting his carrot slightly more aggressively than before.

'Granddad!' Charlie shouted.

'In here,' Charlie responded.

I put the potatoes in the pan and washed my hands as Charlie came running into the kitchen.

'Is Granddad Charlie staying for dinner?' Charlie asked, swinging on my arm.

I looked up at Charlie, raising my eyebrows slightly.

'I can stay a bit longer if you'll have me Bells,' he said.

I smiled, 'Of course.'

He beamed.

'Granddad can we carry on watching the DVD?'

Charlie glanced at me, 'Sure just let me finish helping your mum-'

I cut him off. 'Don't worry about it. Go have fun with the kids.'

'You sure?'

I nodded.

'Alright,' he replied, walking with Charlie back into the front room.

Paul set the table while I dished up the food.

'Dinner's ready,' I called.

I set the plates down in front of everyone.

'This is great Bells,' Charlie said taking a bite.

'Thanks,' I replied.

'This is great,' Melanie said, copying Charlie.

I smiled at her.

'Renee's talking about coming to visit for a few days next month,' Granddad Charlie said as he ate.

'Really?'

He nodded. 'Apparently she's quiet unhappy with the fact that she never gets to see her grandchildren.'

I rolled my eyes, remembering the countless number of arguments we've had over the phone. It wasn't only the visitation of her grandchildren that we argued about. Renee found it difficult that her missing daughter had started a family which meant that I wouldn't move back in with her. I think now after all the years that had passed she was just starting to move on from thinking about what she missed out on.

'I'm stuffed,' Paul said, leaning back against his chair.

'Me too,' Charlie said.

Charlie and Daniel mimicked Paul's actions of leaning back and patting their stomachs.

Charlie glanced at his watch. 'I better be off,' he said, encourage cries of protest from the children.

'Got someone to meet?' I asked, to which he ignored. Paul raised his eyebrows at me.

'Sue' I mouthed.

He nodded his head in understanding.

We kissed and hugged Charlie goodbye and waved him off as he drove off in his police car.

The phone rang as we walked back inside.

'I'll get it,' Paul said, walking quickly into the kitchen.

I took the kids back into the front room and they immediately started playing with their toys. I sank down in the armchair and watched happily as they played together.

Paul came back in.

'That was Emily. She wants to know if Mel wants to have a sleepover with Sidney.'

Mel immediately bounced up and ran towards me.

'Please, please!' She shouted.

I sighed and nodded my head, smiling when she jumped up and down, her short black hair bouncing around her face.

Paul smiled and crouched down in front of me. I looked in dark brown eyes.

'Maybe we can get Jacob and Ness to babysit Charlie and Dan so we can have an evening to ourselves,' he murmured, his fingers trailing down my right cheek.

'Sounds good,' I whispered, breathlessly as he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

'Eww gross!' Charlie shouted, making me and Paul pull apart laughing.

'I'll go see if they can babysit,' Paul said going back into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later I was zipping Daniel into his coat and making sure that we packed everything that they could possible need.

'Ready?' Paul asked, walking into the hallway.

'Yep,' I responded, kissing each of the children on the cheek.

'Have fun guys,' I said, knowing that they would. I walked with Paul to the door and waited while he strapped them all in the car.

He walked back to me.

'I'll be back soon,' he said, kissing me.

'I'll be waiting,' I replied, smiling wickedly at him.

He smirked before getting into the car and driving off.

I shut the door behind me and sank down into the chair once more. The house was buzzing with silence, something that I appreciated now that there wasn't a quiet moment so to speak.

I thought about everything that had happened as I waited for Paul to get back.

So much had happened, the early birth with Charlie- I swear that moment alone made me age by at least ten years, the letter I got from Megan telling me about Jamie who was now locked away in a mental institution after trying to convince the judge that he was attacked by humans that turned into wolves, and of course the birth of my two children Melanie and Daniel.

The rest of the pack also got their happy ending. Sam and Emily finally got married a year after Charlie was born and two months later Emily found out she was pregnant with Jessica and Sidney. Two years later Tammy was born.

Jacob imprinted five years ago on a girl called Vanessa, who was visiting her father in Forks at the time. Jacob was walking on the beach when he ran into her and imprinted. A year ago they had their first child who they christened William after Jacob's father.

Jared got married to Kim a year after they got out of school, to the dismay of Kim's parents. They like Jared but thought it was too soon for Kim to be getting married. They now have two boys, one called Matthew who is three and the other called Christopher who turned eight last month.

Quil eventually imprinted two years ago on a girl named Claire, who was actually Emily's cousin. They have two one year old girls called Eliza and Bethany and are expecting a baby boy who they are going to call Leo.

So I guess you want to know what happened to me and Paul. Well Paul managed to track down Charlie who came to La Push a month before Charlie was born. He was staying with us while he tried to find a house in Forks. During that time I went into an early labour with Charlie which the doctors had warned me could happen. Charlie was born two months early and had to be kept longer in hospital then was normal to make sure everything was fine. A year after Charlie came home Paul proposed. We had a small wedding eight months later. Only the pack members, the tribal leaders, Charlie, Renee and Phil came.

After the wedding I went to university to get the qualifications to teach. I now work at the La Push High school teaching English, something I had always had a passion for.

I got up as I heard the car door slam.

I reached the front door just as Paul opened it.

He swooped me up into his arms and kissed me deeply.

'Ready to take advantage of the time we have?' He mumbled against my lips. I nodded and kissed him passionately, smiling to myself as he carried me upstairs.

**So that's the end. **

**Feel free to ask any questions about the story, I tried to tie up all the loose ends but I'm sure I missed something or need to clarify something. **

**Oh and also if you would like me to write some key scenes such as Charlie's birth, Bella and Paul's wedding, that sort of thing let me know and I will do it. **

**I've posted another Bella/Paul story so go check it out if you want.**

**Please take the time to review one last time. Thanks.**

**Twilightfan x**


End file.
